<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LA HISTORIA DE NOSOTROS by Solecitoyanass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841918">LA HISTORIA DE NOSOTROS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass'>Solecitoyanass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Other Character Challenge (OCC), Top Harry Potter, Toxic love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia de Draco Malfoy y su decepcionante vida después de ser obligado por su padre a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba. Piensa que su vida fue arruinada; odia a su esposo y lo único que desea es el divorcio para ir al lado de su ex novio, Viktor Krum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy / Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Recuerdos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya era tarde, tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia. Muchas personas se encontraban en el salón buscando un asiento cómodo donde pudieran disfrutar mejor del acontecimiento.</p><p>Caminaba a paso apresurado, cuidando que nadie lo viera, aún con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo se esforzaba por llegar a tiempo. Y es que ahora estaba seguro, había cometido un error que esperaba pudiera ser enmendado. Caminó por un par de pasillos más, hasta que llegó a un largo corredor, dónde sabía se encontraba la habitación del novio.</p><p>Respiró profundo, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que iba a decir y entonces, después de meditarlo por un momento, lo hizo, dio unos ligeros toquidos esperando que el hombre tras la puerta lo haya escuchado.</p><p>— Adelante —escuchó decir. Con su corazón latiendo como loco, con su estómago gritándole que quería vomitar, giró la perilla lentamente, hasta que el clic de la puerta abierta se escuchó. Empujó suavemente hasta que tuvo mejor vista de la habitación.</p><p>Unos cuantos rayos de sol aun entraban por la habitación, alumbrando un lujoso espejo que se encontraba postrado casi junto al lado de la ventana y allí, justo allí, mirándose y acomodándose el corbatín del elegante traje de novio estaba él, aquel que dos años atrás seguramente había hecho lo mismo, pues se veía igual de atractivo y espectacular que antes.</p><p>Cuando lo vio por el reflejo del espejo, giró de inmediato y así, el verde y el gris, después de casi un año y medio de no cruzarse, por fin lo habían hecho. Y Draco sintió que su corazón, incluso él entero, se derretía.</p><p>— ¡Draco! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>El rubio no supo que decir, se quedó mirando a ese hombre al que tanto había extrañado y al que, inconscientemente había lastimado.</p><p>Mucho tiempo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el pelinegro lo olvidara, que continuara con su vida y encontrara el amor verdadero. Pero verlo así, tan feliz, lo lastimaba como no imaginó que ocurriría. Su pecho dolía como no le había dolido nunca— ¿Qué debía hacer? —pensó— Darse la vuelta y huir— tal vez era lo más correcto.</p><p>— Perdona mi descortesía —decía Harry quien intentaba nuevamente acomodar su alborotado cabello azabache— no te envié una invitación porque pensé que no valdría la pena que vinieras desde Bulgaria, solo para pasar un par de días...</p><p>— Harry —es lo único que puedo decir y el moreno de nuevo lo miró interrogante—. Tú eres... eres... —antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ronald Weasley, el asistente personal y mejor amigo de Harry James Potter Evans entraba apresurado.</p><p>— Cedric está tan nervioso que ya me está... —al ver a Draco, no pudo evitar quedarse callado. Miró al rubio, después a Harry y nuevamente al rubio. Entonces de nuevo tomó la perilla de la puerta. Balbuceó un casi inentendible – esperaré afuera —y salió disparado de la habitación.</p><p>— Eso fue extraño —exclamó Harry, tomando el saco y poniéndoselo cuidadosamente— nunca se llevaron bien, pero no imaginé que él huiría así —y de nuevo ahí estaba, esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy y a la vez amable—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó tendiéndole la mano al rubio.</p><p>Era la hora, Draco lo sabía y eso dolía, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.</p><p>— Harry —sollozó— No lo hagas... yo...</p><p>Ahí estaban... los recuerdos de hace dos años se presentaron como si hubiera sido ayer, el momento en que Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy contraían matrimonio. Lo recordó y más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Hace dos años...</b> </em>
</p><p>Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy se encontraban sentados en la primera fila de aquel hermoso jardín, el cual, a petición de Lucius, se eligió para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio de su adorado hijo.</p><p>Narcissa lloraba en silencio, pues no estuvo de acuerdo con su esposo cuando este decidió que su hijo debía casarse con el joven Potter para salvarse de la ruina y de prisión. Era cierto, que estaban acostumbrados a llevar una vida llena de lujos, y que cuando el mayor de los Malfoy se enteró, que su compañía estaba al borde de la quiebra debido a que unos de sus tantos socios lo había engañado y cometiera fraude en su nombre, se sintieron perdidos. Sin embargo, la oportunidad había llegado como anillo al dedo. Cuando un exitoso empresario, quien acababa de heredar la corporación de sus padres, apareció pidiendo en matrimonio a su único heredero.</p><p>Lucius ni siquiera lo consultó con su familia, se limitó a aceptar. Sabía que su hijo tenía bastantes pretendientes con alto poder en la sociedad, incluso estaba enterado de la relación que mantenía con el exitoso jugador de fútbol Viktor Krum, pero ninguna de sus riquezas se comparaba con la del joven Harry Potter. Sus padres, no hace mucho, habían muerto en un terrible accidente de auto y ahora el chico se encargaba de dirigir su corporación, además se decía que el padrino de este, antes de morir, le había heredado su enorme fortuna.</p><p>— ¡<em>Draco no tendrá que preocuparse nunca más por el dinero! —exclamó tratando de convencer a su esposa.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero Draco no está enamorado de ese joven —replicó Narcissa— él ama a Viktor, nos lo ha dicho cientos de veces.</em></p><p>— <em>Eso es lo que él cree mejor —dijo furioso— pero en cuanto esté casado con Potter se dará cuenta de que eso no es importante.</em></p><p>— <em>Lucius, ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir eso? —Cissy lloraba— es tu hijo y lo vendiste al mejor postor.</em></p><p>—<em> Cissy —su esposo se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos— esto lo hago por él, por asegurarle un mejor futuro. No te preocupes, cuando la dinastía Malfoy se recupere, todo será mejor. Potter es una de las figuras más importante en la sociedad, incluso influyente, él puede hacer lo</em> <em>que otro no logrará.</em></p><p>Y así es como Narcissa Malfoy, aun no estando convencida aceptó lo que su esposo había demandado, y ahí estaban, en medio de un lujoso y bello jardín, esperando a que terminara la ceremonia.</p><p>Draco, mantenía la cabeza en alto, el rostro frío y calculador, como si nada importara, pero la verdad es que se sentía devastado. Ese día se estaba uniendo a alguien a quién no amaba. Es más, lo odiaba, más de que podía imaginar. Lo odiaba a él por pedirlo en matrimonio y aborrecía a su padre por haberlo entregado.</p><p>Antes de que diera el "Si" definitivo, pensó en Viktor y en lo mucho que lo quería y pedía desde el fondo de su corazón que pudiera perdonarlo. Por que antes de que se anunciara su compromiso había ido con su novio y le había confesado que se casaría. El jugador se había enfadado tanto, como nunca lo había visto antes, y Draco no pudo resistir el dolor que le provocaba la culpabilidad. Pero estaba decidido, no se fiaría ni un poco de ese idiota de Potter; aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Luna de Miel (Parte 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después del gran banquete, el nuevo matrimonio Potter, se despidió de sus seres queridos.</p><p>Draco se despidió de Lucius con un gesto de desagrado, y de su madre con un intenso y cariñoso abrazo. Sabía que ella no estaba convencida con las decisiones de su padre, por eso a ella no la miraba de la misma manera.</p><p>Por su parte, Harry se despedía de su asistente Ron, quien también era su mejor amigo. De su única hermana Pansy, quien no estaba muy convencida de ese matrimonio y de su cuñada Hermione. Había otros invitados, como la familia Weasley, a quien James Potter le tenía bastante estima, y otros amigos del colegio de Harry y unos que otros conocidos.</p><p>Cuando por fin se habían despedido de todos, subieron a una limusina que los llevaría directamente al aeropuerto y de ahí a su destino dónde Harry había decidido pasarían su luna de miel.</p><p>Durante el camino de donde se celebró el banquete hasta el aeropuerto ninguno habló. Draco porque estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos y por que no quería darle el gusto al tipo junto a él, esperaba que el azabache ni siquiera se le ocurriera pronunciar palabra. Mientras tanto, Harry, no quería incomodar al chico, aunque se moría de ganas de hablarle y decirle palabras cariñosas, aunque no estaba muy seguro si era demasiado apresurado.</p><p>Cuando por fin se encontraban en el avión, Harry le preguntó por su estado; cómo se sentía, si se encontraba bien, pero el rubio en ningún momento respondió- ¿Cómo podía estar bien? - si estaba al lado de alguien a quien detestaba. Y Harry lo comprendió, así que decidió no hablar más hasta que se encontraran en el hotel.</p><p>Llegaron aun hermoso y enorme hotel cinco estrellas, en nada mas y nada menos que la costa de la playa Celestún en México. Draco se admiró al ver lo hermoso que era el lugar, pues en Londres era difícil disfrutar de un clima tan cálido pero que a la vez era demasiado placentero. Seguramente su ahora esposo se había puesto a investigar a profundidad sobre los lugares más hermoso del mundo solo para pasar sus días con él, -pero eso no lo hacía ganar puntos- era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de obligarlo a casarse con él.</p><p>Antes de ir hasta su habitación, Harry decidió cenar. Mientras disfrutaban del paisaje y degustaban su exquisita cena, el rubio pensó en que el hombre frente a él tenía tanta clase como los mismos Malfoy, a pesar de que en su primer encuentro le había parecido un chico un poco más corriente, pues parecía que no conocía mucho los principios de etiqueta; pero verlo frente a él, comportarse cien por ciento a la altura le hizo pensar que tal vez no debía subestimar mucho al empresario.</p><p>De nuevo pasaron la cena sin hablar, la verdad es que Harry había intentando unas cuantas veces iniciar una plática, todos sus intentos fueron fallidos pues Draco no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Sólo hasta que estuvieron en su habitación, el rubio sintió un mal presentimiento, todo ese tiempo-desde que su padre le anunciara que debía casarse, hasta que llegaron a esa lujosa habitación matrimonia- no había pensado en que al ser esposo de Potter, tendría obligaciones como esposo, cosa que lo horrorizó por completo. Quería escapar, gritar, huir a un lugar lejano.</p><p>Se tensó cuando sintió las manos de rubio tomarlo de los hombros y su caliente aliento sobre su nuca, que poco a poco lo recorría hasta su cuello. Se separó al instante y giró para ver de frente a su esposo.</p><p>— ¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó asustado— No quiero que te me acerques.</p><p>— Draco, por favor soy tu esposo- le respondió el azabache intentando tranquilizarlo— es normal que hagamos...</p><p>— ¡No lo digas! —sentenció asqueado, sin embargo, Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar su noche de bodas, así como así. Se acercó a su rubio esposo y lo tomó del mentón para plantarle un beso, cosa que Draco no permitió, girándose al instante sintiendo el beso depositado en su blanquecina y suave mejilla.</p><p>Harry respiró frustrado, entendía que su esposo no lo quisiera, entendía que todo ese asunto era un mero contrato que había formado con el padre, pero al menos, esperaba que el hermoso rubio le diera un poco de acceso. No por amor, pero sí por el acuerdo que habían formado.</p><p>— <em>¡Está bien!</em> —pensó— <em>tal vez solo no debo apresurarme tanto</em> —de nuevo se acercó a su agitado esposo y cuando quiso extender una de sus manos para llegar a la mejilla de este, recibió un fuerte manotazo.</p><p>— ¡Te dije que no me toques! —gritó el rubio enfadado. El moreno pudo ver el rostro ya bastante rojo de su esposo, se estremeció al ver en esos ojos grises repulsión y odio; con un suspiro resignado decidió salir de la habitación.</p><p>Draco se apresuró a ir tras él para cerrar la puerta con seguro. -Sí- esa habitación era de ambos, pero no podía arriesgarse, bien podía entrar en cualquier momento y obligarlo a hacer algo que en definitiva no deseaba.</p><p>Sin embargo, Harry no regresó. Bueno, Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, pues inmediatamente después de acostarse cayó en un profundo sueño. Regresando a Harry, él se mantuvo vagando toda la noche por la playa recordando los sucesos que habían ocurrido unas semanas atrás.</p><p>
  <em>Entró a un bar el cual parecía ser uno de los más concurridos por los hijos de las familias más adineradas de Londres. Su "amigo" y antiguo compañero de colegio, un chico llamado Colin, lo había invitado a tomar unas copas. Estuvieron durante un rato bebiendo y conversando, todo iba bien, todo era perfecto. Esa noche, después de unos tragos más, bailar con Colin y coquetear un poco, se lo llevaría a su apartamento y se lo follaría hasta la inconsciencia. Ese era el plan perfecto para cada noche en la que se sentía extrañamente solo y salía a buscar un poco de cariño con alguno que otro chico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaban por terminar su tercer botella de Coñac, cuando lo vio. Un alucinante y bellísimo rubio. Bailaba en medio de la pista de baile, sus movimientos se acoplaban perfectamente a la música. Harry admiró cada parte de ese hermoso hombre que acababa de robarle el corazón. Sus largas y perfectas piernas, ese pantalón negro que se acoplaba perfectamente a ellas y que resaltaba su torneado trasero; sus pequeñas manos que se acompañaban de unos delgados y largos dedos. Su espalda perfectamente delgada, pero sin perder el toque masculino y ese hermosísimo cabello rubio que definitivamente haría que cualquier hombre quisiera acariciar. Entre algunos movimientos pudo alcanzar a ver sus ojos claros, aunque no estuvo seguro del color, pues por la infinidad de luces no podía distinguir bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo admiró por largo rato, sin prestar ni un poco de atención a las palabras de Colin, lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo comprendió: - ¡Se acababa de enamorar de ese hombre! – ahora solo quedaba averiguar de quién se trataba, entonces fue consciente de su entorno. El chico rubio bailaba con un corpulento pero atractivo hombre, sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte. Lo pensó por varios minutos hasta que cayó en cuanta de que ese hombre era Viktor Krum; Harry no mantenía ningún tipo de relación con él, sin embargo, por el medio en el que se desenvolvía conocía muchas figuras famosas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sintió un celoso al darse cuenta que el rubio bailaba de lo más pegado y de una manera muy sensual, restregándose en el búlgaro, como si quisiera provocarlo. -No- en realidad si lo estaba provocando. Se preguntó si el Krum sería su novio o solo su conquista de esa noche, y algo dentro de su pecho se sentía como una creciente incomodidad.</em>
</p><p>—<em> ¡Es Viktor Krum! —exclamó Colin emocionado. Harry fue consciente entonces de que había estado mirando mucho tiempo sin percatarse de lo que ocurría alrededor—. No me digas que te gusta que te den —le reprochó.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido— obviamente no.</em></p><p>—<em> Es que mirabas a Krum de una forma que creí que tú...</em></p><p>—<em> Pues no —interrumpió— mejor vámonos, mañana tengo una junta con unos inversionistas a primera hora de la mañana y no pretendo volver a llegar tarde.</em></p><p>—<em> Eso pasa porque eres insaciable —Le dijo Colin al oído— y siempre me follas toda la noche. El moreno solo sonrió y dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Antes de salir del bar, volvió a mirar al rubio, el cual sonreía y decía cosas que por obvias razones no podía escuchar, pero se imaginó su voz y le pareció dulce. Sintió la mano de Colin sujetando la suya y se dispuso a salir del lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al día siguiente llamó a su mejor amigo, pero eficiente asistente Ronald Weasley o Ron, como él lo llamaba desde que tenían 6 años. Necesitaba saber quién era ese hermoso rubio que se había robado su atención desde el primer momento y al único a quién le podía encomendar esa misión era a su amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron cuestionó el porque de pronto su amigo se interesaba tanto en una persona que no fuera de su familia. El chico Weasley conocía a Harry desde que tenía 6 años, al principio le había parecido un chico bastante mimado y con complejo de superioridad, pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que realmente era una persona honesta, amable sobre protectora con aquellos a quienes amaba; y ese circulo se limitaba a sus padres, su hermana adoptiva Pansy, su cuñada y a él por ser su mejor amigo, de ahí jamás mostró interés ni preocupación por otro ser viviente. Era amable con sus empleados y con sus conocidos, pero Ron sabía que eso era únicamente porque esas personas formaban parte de su entorno en que se desenvolvían sus negocios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso le pareció bastante extraño que de pronto, su amigo y jefe le pidiera que investigara el nombre de cierto rubio que había asistido la noche anterior a uno de los tantos bares que solía frecuentar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aun así, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y centrarse en hacer su trabajo, cómo lo había hecho hasta ahora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Casi una semana después de que Harry le encomendara esa tarea a su amigo, este entró a su oficina y le depositó un folder sobre el escritorio. El azabache lo miró sorprendido, pero este no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y salió. Inmediatamente Harry tomó el folder y lo abrió, topándose con varias fotos y documentos dónde venía plasmada la información.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Draco Malfoy —susurró mientras continuaba revisando la evidencia.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Luna de Miel (Parte 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Existe el amor a primera vista? -Yo creo que sí- eso pensaba Harry Potter después de esa noche en que vería por primera vez a un dulce ángel que sin quererlo le robaría hasta la última esencia de su alma y se apoderaría de cada célula de su cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora conocía su nombre -Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black- único hijo de la distinguida pareja conformada por Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, al parecer ella era familiar de su fallecido padrino, era lógico pues ese apellido no era muy común, sólo podía pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas del país. Draco Malfoy era estudiante de medicina de una de las universidades más prestigiosas, mantenía una relación con el jugador profesional de fútbol Viktor Krum, algunos pensaban que de un momento a otro contraerían matrimonio pues llevaban tres largos años de relación, anteriormente 5 años de amistad y era más que obvio que en cualquier momento formalizarían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con algo así... ¿Cómo acercarse al rubio?, era claro que con una relación tan sólida como la que tenía ni siquiera lo voltearía a ver. ¿No había esperanza para el huérfano Harry Potter?, tal vez debía intentarlo, nunca se sabe. Después de echarle un vistazo más a los documentos que hace poco Ron le había entregado, encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Leyó con atención y después se dispuso a hacer unas cuantas llamadas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Voy a salir —le anunció a su secretaria- avísale a Ron, dile que volveré por la tarde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La secretaría solo se limitó a asentir y continuar con su trabajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una hora después se encontraba frente a una de las mansiones más impresionantes que pudo ver en su vida. Era cierto que la mansión Potter era grande, mucho más grande que muchas otras, pero la mansión Malfoy era realmente inmensa e impactante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al momento de su llegada fue recibido por un elegante y educado mayordomo, quien lo dirigió hasta el salón principal de la mansión. Harry era muy educado, pues sus padres se habían encargado de inculcarle buenos modales, muy a pesar de que su madre no pertenecía a ninguna familia de alta alcurnia era bastante estricta con él y eso el moreno se lo agradecía, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar quitarse todas esas reglas de etiqueta de encima y comenzar a admirar el hermoso interior del lugar.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Le agrada mi hogar? —preguntó Lucius entrando al salón con una enorme sonrisa.</em></p><p>—<em> Me parece un lugar bellísimo —declaró Harry devolviendo la sonrisa por pura cortesía.</em></p><p>—<em> Me alegra que sea de su agrado —Lucius le hizo una señal a Potter para que tomara asiento en uno de los finísimos sofás. Harry hizo caso y se sentó de inmediato—. ¿A qué debo el gran honor de su visita señor Potter?</em></p><p>— <em>Llámeme Harry —pidió— bueno, esto es un tanto incomodo y delicado de decir, pero no me quiero andar con rodeos así que seré directo con usted —declaró con la mayor calma y seguridad existente sobre la tierra.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucius asintió dándole permiso para que continuara hablando.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Bien —continuó— estoy al tanto de la situación por la que está pasando actualmente —Lucius quiso hablar, pero Harry le hizo una seña con la mano para que le permitiera continuar— sé que para usted puede resultar vergonzoso que precisamente yo venga a decirle eso, pero déjeme aclararle que yo no tengo ningún problema con la deuda que tiene con la corporación Potter, incluso quiero ayudarle. Le ofrezco liberarlo de todas las deudas, además de hablar con mis contactos para que ni siquiera pretendan llevarlo a prisión, obviamente perdonarle la deuda que tiene conmigo y posicionar de nuevo su compañía entre las más poderosas del medio. ¿Qué le parece?</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucius se quedó pensando largo rato, sopesando la situación, pues no era tonto y antes de hablar quería estar muy seguro de las palabras que el joven frente a él le decía.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Eso suena muy bien —aceptó— pero ahora me corresponde hablar— Harry asintió otorgándole el derecho que ya le pertenecía—. ¿Usted que gana?</em></p><p>—<em> Buena pregunta —respondió con una sonrisa ladina—, algo que, aunque parezca muy simple, sé que será difícil para usted aceptar —Lucius lo miró por un rato, esperando con suspenso el pago a tantos favores—. ¡Quiero que me permita contraer matrimonio con su hijo! —Si Lucius estaba sorprendido con la revelación no lo demostró, mantuvo su rostro imperturbable-. Obviamente —continuó diciendo Harry— no espero recibir una respuesta ahora, esperaré una semana para que usted pueda hablar con su hijo y si está de acuerdo —se levantó para acercarle una tarjeta de presentación que hace poco acababa de sacar de su cartera— marque este número y yo personalmente lo atenderé.</em></p><p>
  <em>Se despidió del mayor de los Malfoy y salió de la mansión, esperando tener un poco de oportunidad pues en serio deseaba a ese rubio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dos días antes de que se cumpliera la fecha límite, Harry recibió la llamada de Lucius quien le informaba que estaba de acuerdo con el trato y que asistiera lo más pronto posible para entrevistarse con Draco para ponerse de acuerdo con la fecha de la boda y demás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue entonces que el azabache se presentó el fin de semana más próximo en la mansión y por fin pudo ver los hermosos ojos grises como tormenta.</em>
</p><p>- <em>Tal como los había imaginado —pensó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron— es realmente hermoso —El rubio se mantuvo todo el tiempo callado, su madre de vez en cuando le pedía su opinión respecto a fechas, lugares de celebración pero el rubio únicamente se encogía de hombros como no dando importancia a suceso, acto que molestó de sobre manera a Harry, todos los Malfoy se dieron cuenta y Lucius se sintió avergonzado y un tanto preocupado porque el moreno decidiera anular el acuerdo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pero Draco no se inmutó, al contrario, le pareció gracioso y deseó que eso decepcionara al idiota de cabello azabache tan alborotado como estropajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, Harry mantuvo en pie su decisión, si algo caracterizaba a Harry Potter, es que jamás anulaba acuerdos, eso sería faltar a su palabra y definitivamente eso no iba con él. Además, se sumaba el hecho de querer a Draco para él, así que no se podía darse el gusto de sentirse ofendido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuaron hablando un poco más hasta que llegó el momento para que el azabache se retirara, entonces el rubio le dirigió un frio y hasta algo triste- Hasta luego- y por primera vez escuchó su hermosa voz, era mejor de lo que había imaginado y se sintió estúpidamente feliz.</em>
</p><p>Harry estaba sentado sobre la playa, con la arena cubriendo por completo su ropa, sonrió de manera nostálgica. Tal vez su hermana tenía razón y se había tomado las cosas precipitadamente, ¿Sería cierto que si existía en el mundo otra persona que correspondiera sus sentimientos? Pero él no quería otra persona, él quería a Draco. De nuevo respiró resignado.</p><p>— <em>Harry, creo que te estas precipitando demasiado —le reprendía Pansy, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual le llegaba hasta la media espalda, sus ojos verdes no eran tan intensos como los de Harry, pero si eran muy bellos. Y aunque no era su hermana de sangre, él la quería como tal, por eso siempre aceptaba sus regaños sin reproches.</em></p><p>—<em> No, Pans —afirmó él— estoy seguro de que este chico es el amor de mi vida.</em></p><p>—<em> A ver —Pansy se masajeó la sien— corrígeme si escuché mal —Entonces narró— Tú fuiste con Colin a un bar, viste a un chico rubio bailando con su novio, el cual es Viktor Krum, te obsesionaste a tal grado que le pediste a Ron que averiguara de quién se trataba, luego usaste la desgracia de su familia para obligarlo a casarte contigo. Harry... te das cuenta de que eso es una completamente malévolo.</em></p><p>— <em>Bueno —dijo avergonzado— si lo dices de esa manera suena malvado, pero...</em></p><p>— <em>No Harry —interrumpió— tú no eres así. Hermano en serio, no hagas esto, podrías arrepentirte después, incluso podrías resultar lastimado-. Pansy lo miró con preocupación.</em></p><p>—<em> Pansy —la miró triste— esperaba que me apoyaras con esto.</em></p><p>—<em> Y yo dije que no estoy de acuerdo, más nunca dije que no te apoyaría —se acercó para sentarse junto a su hermano— después de todo no me perdería la boda de mi hermano.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos se abrazaron, Pansy no estaba para nada contenta con la decisión de su hermano y Harry se sentía mal por preocupar a su hermana, pero tampoco quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar junto al amor de su vida.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Qué hago querida Pansy? —se preguntó mientras jugaba con la arena.</p><p>Después recordó la charla que había tenido con Ron.</p><p>
  <em>Después de hablar con su hermana al respecto, decidió hacerlo con Ron, pues él era quién debía encargarse de llevar a cabo los preparativos para la fiesta donde se anunciaría el compromiso y posteriormente organizar la boda. Tuvo que contarle todo tal y como había sucedido, cosa que no le agradó en nada al pelirrojo, quien, por primera vez en su vida mostró su molestia.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No puedes casarte con ese idiota —exclamó Ron, enfurecido.</em></p><p>— <em>No le hables así —pidió el azabache.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero Harry —dijo angustiado— qué clase de persona crees que sería alguien que únicamente para salvar el buen nombre de su familia, decide casarse con alguien a quien no ama.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Por qué todos lo hacen sonar tan mal? —preguntó para sí mismo.</em></p><p>—<em> Porque está mal compañero, te lo digo como amigo, no como tu asistente.</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry se llevó ambas manos a la cara para meditar mejor lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sé que te gusta mucho —volvió a decir el pelirrojo— pero no puedes casarte con alguien solo por conveniencia. Vas a sufrir mucho —le ofreció una mirada triste— no te lo deseo, quiero que seas feliz, pero no lo serás con ese chico.</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry lo miró triste, ¿Ron tenía razón?, no estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería estar sin el rubio, presentía que si no lo hacía toda su vida sería infeliz y no estaba dispuesto a eso, no después de haber perdido a sus padres.</em>
</p><p>Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Harry decidió regresar a la habitación. Draco seguramente aun estaba durmiendo y por la manera en que lo miró la noche anterior estaba seguro que esos días no sería bienvenido, por lo que se dirigió a la recepción para pedir otra habitación y poder descansar, pues después de tantos días arreglando asuntos pendientes, asistiendo a ensayos y pruebas de ropa, y largo viaje a América, sumando que no había dormido esa noche, definitivamente se merecía un buen descanso.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Luna de Miel (Parte 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente despertó totalmente descansado, se estiró sobre la cama y luego miró a su alrededor. Se levantó de lo más contento y miró a través de la ventana, punto desde el cual se podía ver claramente la playa, le apeteció ir a nadar, así que se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y luego bajar a desayunar.</p><p>Paró en seco al recordar que esa noche había dejado a su esposo fuera, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito culpable, pero solo un poco, pues al final el idiota ese se lo merecía.</p><p>Pensó en su situación, al final no odiaba ni aborrecía a su padre, lo quería demasiado. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza, aceptó que de no hacer ese sacrificio hubiera tenido que ver a su padre tras las rejas y a su bella madre devastada.</p><p>- <em>Viktor</em> -pensó- <em>¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?</em> -escuchó los toquidos en la puerta y se dirigió a abrir, pensaba que sería su esposo, pero este no apareció. En su lugar estaba un jovencito que al verlo le sonrió de forma coqueta y le hizo entrega de un sobre. Draco le entregó unas cuantas monedas y el muchacho se retiró.</p><p>El rubio miró el sobre por un rato y luego lo abrió para ver su contenido. Dentro había tres tarjetas de crédito, un poco -demasiado- efectivo y una hoja. La sacó para leer su contenido:</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Draco:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Anoche tuve mucho en qué pensar, es irónico pensar que desde que murieron mis padres me había concentrado totalmente en mis responsabilidades y no me había dado el tiempo para mí, te agradezco por eso, pues estuve toda la noche analizando algunas cosas.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Te extrañará que te cuente eso, pues en realidad no tiene importancia, así que no se la des, incluso si quieres, olvídalo. El verdadero motivo que me llevó a comunicarme contigo de esta forma es para informarte que me estaré hospedando en otra de las habitaciones del hotel, por lo que puedes disponer totalmente de la habitación donde actualmente te encuentras sin miedo alguno, pues no pretendo hacerte algo hasta que tú me lo permitas -Mas tarde mandaré a alguien por mis cosas-.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>También quiero informarte que dentro de este sobre te dejo dinero en efectivo y unas cuantas tarjetas para que dispongas del dinero que necesites. Sé que en este hotel hay de todo, pero me preocupa que puedas llegar a necesitarlo para algo.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Harry Potter</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco se quedó mirando largo rato la hoja de papel sin saber qué hacer. - Potter eres un idiota -susurró con una ligera sonrisa.</p><p>Bien, se encogió de hombros, decidiendo no darle importancia al asunto y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para salir a desayunar.</p><p>Por su parte, Harry, decidió darle el espacio que el rubio necesitaba, ya después, cuando volvieran a Londres, se encargaría de conquistarlo. Por ahora solo lo observaría y trataría de disfrutar esos días libres antes que tener que volver a sus obligaciones y tener que escuchar las reprimendas de Ron, Pansy y Hermione. Le causaba bastante gracia pensar que se preocupaban tanto por él, al menos ellos seguían allí para apoyarlo, aún cuando tomara malas decisiones.</p><p>Esperaba que Draco también formara parte de ese circula tan exclusivo de personas importantes. -Seguramente si - pensó con firmeza, él se encargaría de hacer feliz a su esposo, darle todo, no solo lo material sino también su amor y su existencia misma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Los primeros meses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de una merecida semana de vacaciones, el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy volvió a Londres. Para ese momento Ron ya se había encargado de remodelar la mansión Potter para la adecuada instalación de la nueva pareja.</p><p>Como Harry no quería que se cambiara nada de la habitación de sus padres, tuvieron que acondicionar una nueva para el nuevo matrimonio.</p><p>Cuando Draco vio su nuevo hogar, aceptó que era un lindo lugar, aunque jamás tan bello como su la hermosa Malfoy Manor. Pero independientemente de eso, podía adaptarse, al fin de cuentas tendría todas las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>— Draco —llamó el pelinegro. Draco volteó a verlo al escuchar su nombre—. Mira—el rubio vio a un hombre no tan joven, tal vez de unos 35 años, parado junto a Harry— él es el mayordomo de la mansión Potter, su nombre es Dobby, ahora también te servirá.</p><p>Draco analizó al sujeto por unos instantes y luego asintió. El hombre llevó el equipaje a lo que sería su nueva alcoba, mientras él seguía analizando cada parte de la casa.</p><p>— Es hora de hablar seriamente sobre tus obligaciones —reiteró el azabache mientras con un gesto le pedía que lo acompañara.</p><p>Draco se tensó, pero aceptó acompañarlo. Subieron al primer piso de la mansión y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta dorada. Cuando entraron, el rubio pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba del despacho de Harry.</p><p>— Toma asiento —le pidió de manera cortés y él aceptó—. Como sabes, mi familia siempre se ha caracterizado por tomar parte en fundaciones de caridad —el rubio solo asintió— todos los años existen un par de eventos a los que debo asistir para consolidar acuerdos y negociaciones con estas instituciones. También, parte de mi responsabilidad, es visitar los lugares a los cuales hago las donaciones y convivir con los beneficiados.</p><p>— ¿Para qué me dices todo eso? — preguntó el rubio con desgana.</p><p>— Por que tú como mi esposo debes acompañarme a esos eventos, es parte de tu obligación como mi pareja— Draco quiso responder, pero Harry no se lo permitió —es todo lo que pido, tú por tu parte podrás transitar libremente, podrás volver a tus estudios de medicina y yo pagaré todos tus gastos.</p><p>Draco soltó un bufido, pero aceptó el supuesto acuerdo, cuando se levantó y estaba a punto de salir Harry le llamó.</p><p>— ¡Espera! —Draco giró para verlo— otra cosa, a partir de hoy dormiremos juntos —el rubio lo miró molesto— no te estoy dando opciones, dormiremos juntos como una pareja normal. Eso es todo— anunció mientras tomaba unos documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y se disponía a revisarlos. Draco enfadado azotó la puerta al salir y caminó como alma que lo lleva el diablo por toda la mansión.</p><p>Resignado, Draco comenzó a retomar su rutina. Por las mañanas asistía a sus clases de medicina, al salir de clases se dirigía a Malfoy Manor para pasar las tardes con su madre y ya llegada la noche regresaba con Potter para la cena.</p><p>Aunque Harry intentaba muchas veces conversar con él sobre ¿Cómo le había ido en su día o cómo estaban sus padres? El rubio se mantenía reacio de hacer caso a sus intentos de acercarse. Por las noches era lo mismo, pues cuando dormían Draco se acostaba lo más alejado que podía del moreno, dándole la espalda. En algunas ocasiones Harry intentaba acercarse para abrazarlo, pero este siempre lo alejaba.</p><p>Esa era la rutina de los Potter en los últimos dos meses. Todo iba bien hasta que un día, Draco paseaba por la mansión, aprovechando que Harry había salido a un viaje de negocios y como era fin de semana tenía toda la mañana libre antes de ir a visitar a su madre.</p><p>— Señor —escuchó la voz de Dobby— la señorita Parkinson está aquí.</p><p>Draco se quedó pensativo un momento, ya que no tenía sentido que la hermana de Potter estuviera ahí, sin embargo, le pidió al mayordomo que dirigiera a Pansy al salón principal donde la recibiría.</p><p>— ¡Hola! —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa al verlo aparecer.</p><p>— Hola —respondió— Mmm, Potter no está- informó. Pansy frunció el ceño.</p><p>— Lo sé —se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla— pero, tiene unos documentos que necesito y me dijo que podía venir yo misma a recogerlos.</p><p>— Oh claro —afirmó el rubio— pues pasa, estas en... ¿Tu casa? —sonrió ligeramente.</p><p>Pansy comenzó a reír: — Es cierto, viví muchos años aquí. Recuerdo que a Harry le encantaba pasar el tiempo conmigo, decía que éramos gemelos. Obviamente no, pero eso les decía a todas las personas que conocíamos, tanto lo afirmaba que la gente comenzó a creer que en serio lo éramos.</p><p>Pansy sonrió nostálgica al recordar su niñez. La realidad era que sus padres habían sido asesinados cuando era muy pequeña, el matrimonio Potter había decidido adoptarla y como tenía la misma edad que su hijo, prácticamente habían sido educado juntos- por eso lo de los gemelos —además Harry siempre había envidiado a Fred y George, los hermanos de su mejor amigo, por eso Pansy aceptó el cariño sincero que su hermano le había entregado. Y cuando él decía que eran gemelos, ella nunca lo negaba incluso decía que ambos compartían rasgos como el cabello negro y ojos verdes, que, aunque no eran de iguales tonos eran características similares.</p><p>La familia Potter también había decidido mantener el apellido de la chica para que jamás olvidara a sus cariñosos padres y siempre le recordaban lo mucho que ellos la amaban.</p><p>Draco por su parte, jamás había escuchado nada de la vida personal de Potter, tan sólo sabía lo que escuchaba en las noticias o leía en los periódicos. De alguna manera el idiota con un nido de Pajarón por cabello le pareció más humano. Tal vez, una faceta que él no conocería nunca, pues jamás le permitiría acercarse más que lo indispensable.</p><p>— ¿Vamos? —le preguntó Pansy con una enorme sonrisa. Draco la miró interrogante y ella lo entendió—. Al despacho de Harry— el rubio quiso negarse, pero esa chica era amable, además sentía que la había visto antes, además de causarle tranquilidad. Asintió y caminó tras ella.</p><p>— Cuéntame Draco —¿dijo mientras caminaban por la mansión— ¿A qué instituto asististe?</p><p>Draco pensó un rato en responder, hace mucho no hablaba de esos temas con alguien: — Fui al instituto de Slytherin.</p><p>— ¡Qué! —exclamó ella— ¿Es en serio? ¡Qué genial! —Draco la miró de nuevo interrogante— Yo también fui a Slytherin. ¿Cómo es que jamás nos vimos?</p><p>— Ahora que lo mencionas —respondió él- tenía el presentimiento de haberte visto en algún lugar. Seguramente fue en Slytherin.</p><p>Ella le ofreció una enorme sonrisa, la verdad no conocía muchos chicos fuera de su circulo de amigos que hubieran asistido a ese instituto.</p><p>—El novio de Ronald es de Slytherin —comenzó a narrar— tal vez lo conozcas... —el rubio seguía entretenido su conversación— su nombre es Blaise Zabini— Draco abrió grande los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Zabini? —exclamó— pues claro, compartimos varias clases.</p><p>— Esto es genial, en serio —confesó alegre— deberíamos organizar una salida para reunirnos y charlar, ¡No puedo creer las vueltas que da la vida!</p><p>Llegaron hasta el despacho de Harry entre risas, entraron de manera sigilosa como si fueran a encontrarse con el azabache sentado tras su escritorio.</p><p>— Mmm —pensó ella— ¿Dónde los habrá dejado? Dijo que, sobre el escritorio, pero aquí no hay nada.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no le llamas por teléfono y le preguntas? —ella lo miró.</p><p>— No puedo, después de ir a Australia tenía que pasar por Francia y ahora mismo se encuentra en el avión.</p><p>— ¡oh! —exclamó el rubio— bueno, ¿Qué tal si revisamos todos los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscamos?</p><p>— Me parece una estupenda idea —aseguró— es un sobre amarillo, tiene una etiqueta donde dice "Acciones Parkinson", no me preguntes porque le puso ese nombre.</p><p>Draco solo afirmó y comenzaron a revisar a su alrededor. El rubio nunca había estado en el despacho de su esposo, de hecho, era el único lugar al que nunca había entrado así que aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor; descubrió que era un lugar bastante acogedor y por el sofá cama pudo deducir que muchas veces, cuando no dormía a su lado, lo hacía en ese lugar, también detectó la fragancia de Potter. La verdad era un aroma bastante agradable.</p><p>Estaba revisando entre los cajones de un estante cuando se topó con algo que lo dejó desconcertado. En uno de los cajones había un montículo de cartas sujetadas en conjunto por un listón de color escarlata, pudo ver su nombre aparecía como destinatario en todas las cartas, giró a ver a Pansy quién estaba muy entretenida del otro lado de la habitación, aprovechó eso para revisar el remitente. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el nombre de "Viktor Krum".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cartas a Draco Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Pansy mirándolo seriamente. Draco giró a verla rápidamente y regresó las cartas a su lugar.</p><p>— No —aseguró de inmediato— ¿Qué me decías?</p><p>— Que aquí está lo que buscaba —la chica le mostró el sobre—. Bueno, debo irme, tengo que revisar esto antes de que termine el día.</p><p>Draco asintió y la acompañó ansioso hasta la salida. Cuando la chica por fin se había ido, buscó a Dobby, lo encontró en el jardín muy entretenido arreglando los rosales. Ya seguro de que nadie lo descubriría regresó al despacho de su esposo para revisar esas cartas que evidentemente le había escondido.</p><p>— Como lo detesto —pensó mientras entraba y cerraba con seguro la puerta— pero al final tenía que descubrirlo.</p><p>Llegó hasta la gaveta y sacó el paquete de cartas, se dirigió hasta el escritorio donde se sentó y comenzó a desamarrarlo.</p><p>La primera carta era de hace dos meses. No estaba abierta, así que Draco ideó una manera de abrirla de manera que pudiera volver a cerrarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta.</p><p>Cuando al fin lo logró comenzó a leer, no pudo evitar dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Querido Draco:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Espero que te encuentres muy bien.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Esta carta es para disculparme contigo, entendí tarde que tú no eres el culpable de nada de lo que ocurrió. Hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerte a mi lado, nos abríamos escapado, habríamos ido lejos hasta donde nadie nos conociera. Pero sabes... soy un completo idiota. Si Draco, soy un completo idiota por dejarte ir.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Espero respondas mi carta, aún podemos ser felices juntos, solo dame tiempo, cuando al fin pueda arreglar algunas cosas que tengo pendientes iré por ti, te sacaré de ese lugar y te alejaré de ese hombre.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Espera por mí mi amado Draco.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Te ama, Viktor.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco lloraba en silencio, pensaba en todos los momentos que había compartido con Viktor y en lo feliz que había sido en ese tiempo. Decidió abrir otra carta.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Mi amado Draco:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has recibido mis cartas? Espero que si.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Quiero decirte que te he extrañado como no tienes idea. Vi la foto en la que sales en la cena de gala que Potter organizó para celebrar el cumpleaños de su cuñada, te veían hermoso, aunque tus ojos parecían tristes.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Dime... ¿Ese hombre se ha atrevido a dañarte? Me gustaría que dijeras que no, porque soy capaz de irle a romper la cara. No me importa que sea el hombre más rico de Londres y no me interesa todas esas influencias de las que tanto presume.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Mi amado Draco, seguiré esperando una respuesta.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>El que siempre te amará, Viktor.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>La siguiente carta era más reciente.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Draco, mi amor:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ya no aguanto la desesperación. He querido ir a verte a la universidad, pero tengo miedo de armar un escándalo. No quiero meterte en problemas, sabes que te quiero y eso me haría sentir muy mal.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Pronto arreglaré todo en casa. Le hablé de ti a mi padre y él esta de acuerdo con nuestra relación, lo cual me hace muy feliz.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Draco... pronto escaparemos, solo espero ansioso una respuesta. Aunque no he recibido ninguna, mantengo la esperanza. Estoy seguro de que el idiota de Potter no te entrega mis cartas, incluso sospecho que jamás llegarás a leer esta, pero te seguiré escribiendo cada vez que pueda para que, tal vez, un día leas una de ellas.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Quien siempre te amará...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Viktor Krum</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco suspiró cansado, Viktor tenía razón, el imbécil de Potter no le había entregado ni una carta. Se preguntaba porque el muy idiota las había guardado, habría sido mejor que se deshiciera de ellas en cuanto pudiera. En fin, no tenía mucho caso pensar en eso. En su lugar, Draco decidió escribirle una carta a Viktor.</p><p>Al final no era tan mala idea comunicarse por cartas, pues por teléfono sería imposible, ya que, después de casarse con el tarado había tenido que cambiar de número y su correo había sido dado de baja. -Condiciones estúpidas, pero que su padre le rogó aceptara- cuando al fin tuvo la carta suspiró satisfecho.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Querido Viktor:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuánto. Pero tienes razón, el estúpido de Potter ha interceptado todas las cartas que me has enviado, por eso te pido que en vez de escribirnos deberíamos vernos en un punto en especifico donde no seamos reconocidos.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No escribas más, yo te enviaré todos los detalles en algún momento, ¿De acuerdo?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Espera por mi respuesta.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Draco.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Perfecto</em> —pensó— ahora debía pensar en cómo enviarla sin que el tarado del mayordomo se enterara.</p><p>No fue demasiado difícil pues, el siguiente lunes él mismo tomó un desvió hasta la oficina de correos. Después de enviar la carta se dispuso a pensar dónde podría encontrarse con Viktor sin ser sospechoso. Fue así que decidió rentar un departamento en una zona de clase media, sabía que, si Viktor se disfrazaba lo suficientemente bien, nadie lo reconocería. Por su parte, su caso no le preocupaba, estaba muy seguro de que en ese medio nadie sabría que rondaba el esposo del hombre más rico de Londres.</p><p>Después de una semana de ir y venir, al fin estaba todo listo. Ya solo faltaba escribirle a Viktor y acordar una fecha.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Querido Viktor:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Acabo de rentar un apartamento en una zona donde no nos podrán reconocer. Claro, si utilizamos las precauciones necesarias.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>El departamento se encuentra Regent Street 13, es una zona poco concurrida, pero te sugiero vayas lo menor reconocible posible. Yo estaré esperándote todos los jueves de 15:00 a 19:00 hrs. Es el tiempo adecuando pues Potter ese día asiste a su club dónde se reúne con inversionistas.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Esperaré hasta el día en que puedas presentarte.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Con cariño, Draco Malfoy.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Ahora todo iría bien, vería a Viktor, se pondrían de acuerdo en su escape y dejaría atrás ese horrible episodio de su vida. Sus padres no le preocupaban, pues Potter ya se había encargado de pagar todas sus deudas y para ese momento los abogados ya estaban trabajando en el caso de su padre. Suspiró relajado, ya nada malo podía pasar... ¿O sí?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ¿Conquistarte?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se encontraba en la sala principal donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos para la publicidad de los perfumes que acababan de lanzar al mercado. Iba acompañado de su inseparable y eficiente asistente, junto con otros empleados que les explicaban a grandes rasgos el progreso de la campaña.</p><p>El azabache era el tipo de hombre que, aunque mantenía un semblante calmado y amable, solía enfurecerse con facilidad si algo no ocurría como él esperaba, por eso, todos sus empleados le tenían miedo y demasiado respecto como para atreverse a cruzar la línea. Sabía que eso sólo lo podía hacer su asistente Ronald Weasley y Blaise Zabini quien se encargaba del departamento de ventas.</p><p>— Y... ¿Cómo va todo con el hurón albino? —preguntó discretamente el pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¿Hurón albino? —susurró confundido— ¿Quién es...? ¡Oye! —Ron soltó una carcajada.</p><p>— A que parece un Hurón —afirmó el otro.</p><p>— Claro que no —sentenció el azabache— no quiero que le vuelvas a llamar de esa forma.</p><p>— jefe —canturreó en tono burlesco— sabes que no te obedeceré ¿Cierto? —Harry giró los ojos— bueno, ya, responde mi pregunta.</p><p>El moreno se puso serio: — La verdad es que todo sigue igual que al principio —confesó deprimido.</p><p>— Ósea que ni un beso se han dado — Harry iba a responder— ósea, aparte del que se dieron en la boda.</p><p>Harry revelo con un asentimiento que eso era lo más lejos que había llegado.</p><p>— Bueno, en la luna de miel pude darle un beso en la mejilla —intentó defenderse.</p><p>— Ay no seas idiota Harry —reclamó su amigo— eso no cuenta.</p><p>— Tienes razón, pero... qué puedo hacer si él no me permite acercarme.</p><p>Ron se quedó pensando varios minutos, mientras tanto Harry revisaba las fotos que acababan de tomar a la modelo.</p><p>— Luna está perfecta —aseguró el azabache al fotógrafo— pero prefiero cambien el tema. No me parece adecuado para ese tipo de perfume.</p><p>— Tal vez deberías llamar a Colin- sugirió el pelirrojo.</p><p>— Recuerda que se encuentra tomando fotos en África y no volverá hasta dentro de un mes —Ron asintió, como Colin no le era muy importante se olvidaba fácilmente de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el fotógrafo.</p><p>— ¡Harry! —exclamó una hermosa rubio acercándose alegre al azabache. Harry la recibió con brazos abiertos y se dieron un aprensivo abrazo.</p><p>— Luna, como siempre te ves hermosa —aseguró dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.</p><p>— Me alegra que me hayas elegido como la imagen de tu nueva línea —reconoció feliz— en serio te agradezco por eso.</p><p>—No tienes nada que agradecer —aseguró el chico— eres la mejor modela que existe en el mundo.</p><p>Luna sonrió complacida y después se despidió pues tenían que prepararla para una nueva sesión de fotos.</p><p>— ¿Y qué pasó con el tal Krum? —preguntó sutilmente el pelirrojo. Harry desvió su mirada de los documentos que tenía en mano para mirar con atención a su amigo.</p><p>— ¿Eh? —dijo al escucharlo.</p><p>— Qué pasó con lo de las cartas, ¿Aún no se las has dado? —Harry se tensó ante la pregunta del chico.</p><p>— Quiero dárselas —Ron arqueó una ceja— ¡Es en serio! Pero... —parecía meditar la situación— tengo demasiado miedo de perderlo.</p><p>— Harry, escucha —su amigo lo tomó de los hombros y los miró fijamente— tienes que entender que no se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido.</p><p>Esas palabras hicieron que el azabache quisiera desaparecer en ese mismo momento.</p><p>— Sé que duele —volvió a decir el pelirrojo— pero es la verdad. Piénsalo bien Harry, haz algo ahora que puedes, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde.</p><p>Harry asintió, por el tono que tomaron sus ojos, Ron entendió que sería mejor dejarlo solo, únicamente le dijo que se encargaría de todo, que él fuera a descansar y que si ocurría algo inmediatamente lo llamaría. El azabache le tomó la palabra y decidió que era mejor regresar a casa y meditar las palabras de su amigo.</p><p>Durante todo el camino del set hasta su casa tuvo tiempo para aclarar su mente.</p><p>Decidió que no iba a permitir que es estúpido de Viktor Krum se acercara a su esposo. Al final lo de guardar esas cartas no tenía ningún sentido -En cuanto llegue a casa las quemaré- pensó satisfecho. Además de no permitir que el futbolista se acercara a Draco tomó la decisión de ser más insistente. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses y no había ningún tipo de interés por parte del rubio, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, por lo que, haciendo uso de su valor comenzaría a acercarse a su pareja.</p><p>Llegó a su casa y caminó directamente hasta el despacho. Lo primero que hizo fue encender la chimenea. Cuando las llamas estaban en su máximo esplendor se dirigió a la gaveta donde se encontraban las cartas que había guardado. Tomó el paquete y lo desbarató, lanzando una por una las cartas hasta que vio como cada parte de papel desaparecía entre las llamas.</p><p>— <em>¿Había hecho lo correcto?</em> — definitivamente si, por una vez en su vida deseaba ser egoísta, sin importarle lo que los demás quisieran. Sólo pensaría en su propia felicidad, aun cuando de eso dependiera hacer cosas tan insanas como quemar las cartas que el ex novio de su marido enviaba cada cierto tiempo. Además de que estaba molesto porque el tipo ese tenía el descaro de enviarle cartas a su esposo, una persona con un compromiso. El azabache sentía que el búlgaro se burlaba en su cara.</p><p>Bien, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, pues las cartas ya se habían consumido totalmente por el fuego. Se giró al escuchar a Dobby entrar a la habitación.</p><p>— Señor —anunció el mayordomo— la cena ya está lista.</p><p>— Dobby —recriminó el moreno— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Harry?</p><p>— Lo siento —dijo afligido— es que no me termino de acostumbrar.</p><p>— No te preocupes —movió las manos quitando importancia— dile a Draco que lo espero en el comedor.</p><p>El mayordomo asintió y salió del despacho. Harry se apresuró a apagar la chimenea e inspiró profundamente.</p><p>— Yo te conquistaré —pensó decidido. Con el mejor humor que podía tener desde que se había casado, salió del despacho y se dirigió al comedor.</p><p>No tardó mucho en ser acompañado por el rubio, quien de nuevo no lo miraba ni respondía a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, Harry no se daba por vencido, decidió comenzar a platicarle lo que había hecho en el día y los planes a futuro que tenía para la empresa. Con aire cansado Draco le preguntó —¿Por qué haces esto? —el azabache sorprendido, sonrió porque al final había logrado que, aunque sea le dirigiera unas pocas palabras.</p><p>— ¿Hacer qué? —respondió de manera sutil.</p><p>— Esto —dijo exasperado— hablar conmigo como si realmente fuéramos una pareja.</p><p>— Es que lo somos —afirmó Harry sin apartar su mirada del plato.</p><p>Draco echó los cubiertos a un lado y miró exasperado al azabache: —En serio no lo hagas— ordenó.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no? —Harry también levantó la mirada, cruzando sus ojos verdes esmeralda con los hermosos ojos plateados flameando de molestia—. Somos esposos, es normal que yo te hable de lo que normalmente hago y que tú me platiques sobre lo que haces en el día.</p><p>— Eso es porque tú lo decidiste así —reprochó el rubio— yo no quiero hablar ni escucharte, ¿Es que acaso no te cabe en la cabeza que me desagradas demasiado?</p><p>Harry palideció al instante y Draco se sintió un tanto culpable por herirlo. La verdad es que a parte de sus padres y Viktor, cuando le gritaba o le hablaba mal a alguien jamás se sentía mal por eso, pero en esta ocasión por alguna extraña razón, al ver los ojos tristes de Potter se arrepintió. Aun así, decidió mantenerse firme ante lo que había dicho, total, ya lo había soltado.</p><p>— De acuerdo —aceptó el azabache— te soy muy desagradable, aun así, debes cumplir con tu parte del trato. Te recuerdo que tu padre aún no está a salvo de ir a prisión. Si quieres verlo tras las rejas entonces dilo ahora y con gusto le pediré a mis abogados que se retiren del caso —Harry se limpió la boca con una servilleta y la lanzó sobre su plato. Se levantó de su asiento furioso y antes de salir del área de comedor se volvió para mirar a Draco— ¡Y una cosa más! —exclamó– tu padre me debe bastante dinero, recuerda que yo también pagué sus deudas.</p><p>Esta vez Draco no se quedó callado, también se levantó de su asiento para encarar de cerca a azabache.</p><p>— ¡PUES YO NO TE PEDÍ QUE LO HICIERAS! —argumentó— ¡LA DEUDA ES ENTRE TÚ Y MI PADRE, A MÍ DÉJENME EN PAZ!</p><p>— No me grites, está es mi casa, no puedes hablarme así —Harry estaba comenzando a enfurecerse en serio y tenía miento de lo que era capaz de hacer si el rubio lo provocaba más pues durante toda su vida le había sido difícil controlarse.</p><p>— ¡ENTONCES NO ME HUBIERAS TRAÍDO AQUÍ! —empujó al azabache para poder pasar, pero este lo sostuvo del brazo y lo apretó con fuerza.</p><p>El rubio se quiso liberar del agarre, pero su esposo era mucho más fuerte que él. — ¡SUÉLTAME, ME LASTIMAS! —pidió, pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba.</p><p>Lo acercó a él por la fuerza. Con un brazo rodeó su cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo con firmeza, mientras que con el otro mantenía el agarre de ambas muñecas. Lo empujó hasta que su espalda topó con la pared mas cercana, entonces colocó ambos brazos por arriba de su cabeza. El otro brazo ya no debía sostener su cintura, por lo que la dirigió a su mentón y lo tomó con fuerza.</p><p>Mientras Draco luchaba por escapar, sintió los cálidos labios del azabache sobre los suyos, no quería darle acceso al resto de su boca, pero por la agitación tuvo que aspirar el aire por la boca, cosa que provocó que la lengua de Harry se sumergiera de manera exigente. El rubio aprovechó bien la oportunidad, pues cuando tuvo la oportunidad mordió la lengua del moreno y este se separó al instante por el dolor.</p><p>Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para salir huyendo lo más rápido que pudo. Harry tardó un rato en recuperarse. Su lengua aún sangraba, pero no le importó, corrió tras del rubio, pero antes de alcanzarlo, el otro entró en su habitación y se apresuró a ponerle seguro. El azabache bastante furioso golpeó varias veces la puerta, pero el otro se encerró en su baño y esperó ahí hasta que el ambiente se calmara.</p><p>— Señor —Dobby se acercó con cautela a Harry— necesita hacer algo con esa herida.</p><p>Harry giró a ver al mayordomo, estuvo un tiempo mirándolo hasta que asimiló sus palabras; fue entonces que sintió que su barbilla estaba manchada de sangre y en la camisa tenía varias gotas de sangre. Ante la situación asintió y permitió que Dobby lo dirigiera hasta otra de las habitaciones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Viktor regresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa noche Harry durmió en una de las habitaciones para invitados, nuevamente la había cagado y en grande, se sentía como una completa mierda. Pero estaba realmente desesperado, quería a Draco, estaba seguro de que lo amaba; una persona tan hermosa y gentil, se merecía su vida entera, pero le dolía que el rubio no fuera lindo con él, que por el contrario lo odiara.</p><p>No tenía idea de qué podía hacer, pero por ahora debía descansar y ya vería después de medidas tomar.</p><p>Al día siguiente regresó temprano a casa, Draco se encontraba en la habitación que compartían, de nuevo con la puerta cerrada. Dobby le había informado que no había salido ni para desayunar y que tampoco había permitido que le llevaran el alimento a la habitación. A Harry le preocupaba que el chico pudiera enfermarse por lo que decidió ir a hablar con él.</p><p>Llamó varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, situación que lo obligó a sentarse en el pasillo, con la espalda recargada en la puerta.</p><p>— Draco —llamó al chico— escucha, no te voy a obligar a salir, únicamente quiero que me escuches. Antes que nada, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que ocurrió ayer, en verdad me comporté como un idiota y en serio te pido que me perdones-.</p><p>En chico rubio se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con las rodillas flexionadas y su cabeza la mantenía recostada sobre las rodillas. Escuchó las veces que el azabache le pidió que abriera, pero obviamente se negó, no iba a arriesgarse a que el imbécil de Potter se quisiera aprovechar de él de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando el moreno empezó a hablar, no pudo evitar prestarle atención.</p><p>— Dobby me dijo que no has salido de la habitación —continuó— debes salir, debes ir a tus clases y alimentarte, hacer tus actividades como siempre. Me preocupa tu salud y no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes o te distraigas en tus estudios. Te aseguro que lo que hice ayer no volverá a suceder, no quiero lastimarte, es lo menos que quiero yo... yo te... te amo —Draco enfocó la mirada sobre la puerta, jamás creyó que Potter le diría eso— si lo sé, seguramente te parece imposible, pero es la verdad, desde el primer momento en que te vi estuve seguro de mis sentimientos. Deseo con todo mi ser que me des una oportunidad, una oportunidad para cercarme a ti, para conquistarte, para hacerte saber que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti... ¡Auch! —Harry se fue de espaldas cuando la puerta fue abierta y se golpeó la cabeza. Se incorporó sobándose y levantó la mirada para ver a Draco, quien aún permanecía en pijama y lo miraba con desgano.</p><p>— ¿Es cierto lo que dices? —preguntó con suspicacia.</p><p>— Es cierto —aseguró Harry ya levantado y de frente a Draco.</p><p>— De acuerdo —aceptó el rubio tendiéndole la mano, Harry lo miró por un momento y luego la estrechó, aceptando así el trato y la promesa.</p><p>Con ese acuerdo hubo mejores días para la pareja Potter-Malfoy, y es que la tensión entre ellos a cada momento iba reduciendo. Los días en que Harry tenía oportunidad de descansar los aprovechaba para invitar a Draco a comer fuera, ir al cine, ver una película en casa, jugar videojuegos o tan solo platicar de su infancia. Muchas veces los amigos de Harry venían y pasaban las tardes platicando o jugando en el jardín. Todo parecía que iba de maravilla para Harry, pues aprovechaba cada momento para demostrarle o decirle a Draco lo mucho que lo quería, pero eso al rubio no lo aturdía ni un poco, él estaba muy seguro de que no se enamoraría del azabache por más que intentara, además estaba el tema de Viktor, que, por cierto, dos semanas después de haber recibido la carta de Draco, se había presentado en el departamento acordado.</p><p>Lo primero que hicieron al verse fue lanzarse el uno sobre el otro y darse un beso tan apasionado, como ninguno que se hubieran dado en sus días de noviazgo. Ambos estaban tan necesitados uno de otro que inmediatamente se despojaron de sus ropas y fueron a la cama. En ningún momento hablaron, solo se entregaron por los tantos meses de la falta de contacto. Draco se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, por las ansias que sentía de estar envuelto en los brazos del búlgaro que en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en su matrimonio, y tal parecía que su amante tampoco lo había pensado.</p><p>Al final, cuando Draco llegó a casa y vio que Harry lo esperaba en la mesa del comedor con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos verdes llenos de felicidad, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.</p><p>Las semanas pasaron y como todos los jueves Draco asistía a la misma hora al departamento en renta y se encontraba con Viktor. La rutina para todos los días era llegar, besarse con pasión, ir a la cama y hacerlo de manera descontrolada, y luego planear todo para cuando llegara el momento de dejar atrás todo.</p><p>Draco le decía que no podía irse, así como así, pues el caso de su padre era bastante serio y por tanto iba a llevar tiempo para que todo se solucionara. No podía arriesgarse a dejar a Potter y que este obligara a su padre a pagar la deuda y aparte dejarlo sin protección para inmediatamente ser llevado a prisión.</p><p>Como siempre, el búlgaro le reprochaba, le argumentaba que él no podía quedarse al lado de un hombre que no amaba y mucho menos tenía porque cumplir con ese supuesto convenio, ya que era Lucius quien había llegado a ese acuerdo, no Draco y él no tenía responsabilidad alguna con las decisiones de su padre. Pero el rubio no estaba tan seguro de que las sugerencias de su amante fueran las correctas, pues pensaba en el bienestar de su madre, en el de su padre obviamente y por alguna razón sentía que no era justo hacerle eso a Potter.</p><p>Al fin de cuentas era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy jamás faltaba a su palabra. Además, estaba el otro convenio; el azabache se había portado bien con él, en ese casi mes no había intentado sobrepasarse, ni hacer algo que lo incomodara, al contrario, el moreno todo el tiempo no era más que atenciones y sonrisas, incluso consentía hasta su más mínimo capricho y no le pedía explicaciones de nada. Definitivamente Harry no merecía eso, por tanto, siempre le daba largas al jugador, tanto que sentía que cada vez se sentía más presionado, ya ni podía ver a Potter a la cara, muchas veces hacía uso de pretextos para no tener que cenar juntos y ya no salían a pasear-argumentando que tenía mucha carga en los estudios- Harry siempre con una sonrisa aceptaba y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor.</p><p>Harry y Draco se encontraban cenando en silencio, y ese silencio le estaba pareciendo demasiado incomodo al azabache.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Harry, preocupado por el comportamiento de su esposo, ya llevaba varios días así. El azabache, quien había pensado que por fin había logrado destruir los muros que lo separaban del rubio, ahora se daba cuenta de que esos muros de nuevo se levantaban y no entendía porque- ¿Pasó algo en la Universidad?</p><p>— Nada —contestó con un tono frío— no me pasa nada.</p><p>— Pero...</p><p>— ¿Podrías dejarme cenar en paz? — exclamó irritado.</p><p>Harry se sintió mal por presionar tanto a Draco, por lo que prefirió dejar la fiesta en paz y continuar con su cena.</p><p>Un rato después llegó Pansy junto a Hermione, ambas iban tomadas de la mano. En cuanto su hermano las vio, las invitó a acompañarlos.</p><p>— ¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de esta grandiosa visita? —preguntó Harry contento.</p><p>Pansy lo miró alegre y luego miró a su novia, antes intercambiaron sonrisas y Hermione comenzó a revelar su motivo.</p><p>— Pansy y yo —la chica tomó la mano de su novia— decidimos que es hora de dar el siguiente paso.</p><p>Harry las miró sorprendido, luego reaccionó y se levantó de la mesa para abrazar a ambas. Él las quería como si fueran sus hermanas de sangre y saber que por fin estarían juntas por siempre lo hizo demasiado feliz. Las chicas le dieron un fuerte abrazo y luego esperaron a que Draco las felicitara, pero este ni siquiera las miraba, parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>— ¿Y tú no piensas felicitarnos? —preguntó la morena con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco al darse cuenta de que le hablaban a él.</p><p>— Qué si no piensas felicitarnos —repitió la castaña— ¿Acaso no oíste que nos vamos a casar?</p><p>Draco quedó anonadado, luego sonrió.</p><p>— ¿En serio?</p><p>— Eso venimos diciendo desde hace rato —Hermione arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba totalmente distraído.</p><p>Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ellas para darles un cálido abrazo.</p><p>— Bueno, bueno —dijo Pansy— ahora que ya saben el motivo de la visita, les informo que este fin de semana vamos a ir a festejar nuestro compromiso. Así que están cordialmente invitados.</p><p>— Pansy —reclamó Harry— este fin de semana no puedo asistir, mañana me voy a Australia.</p><p>La morena y su novia lo miraron molestas. Iban a decir algo, pero él siguió hablando.</p><p>— Sabes que esto es importante, es la junta con los inversionistas para la nueva línea de ropa, no puedo faltar. Qué les parece si ustedes van, se divierten y yo les prometo que intentaré regresar el día del festejo.</p><p>Ambas chicas se miraron y luego asintieron resignadas.</p><p>— Pero —volvió a decir— lleven a Draco —el rubio lo miró— casi no sale y me gustaría que se divierta un rato.</p><p>Ambas chicas exclamaron al unísono y fuerte: — ¡Si! —y miraron a Draco felices. El rubio se negó al principio, pero después de tanta insistencia, por fin aceptó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Culpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se encontraba sentado junto a Ron. Ambos discutían con sus socios sobre la nueva línea de ropa, que estaba por lanzarse.</p><p>Después de una larga reunión, que prácticamente les llevó todo el día, sin embargo, tal como Harry había prometido a su hermana, viajaron ese mismo día a Londres. Como pensaron que no les daría tiempo de ir sus casas a cambiarse decidieron llegar directamente al bar.</p><p>Llegaron demasiado temprano, como Harry sabía que Draco llegaría con Pansy, decidió beber unas copas junto a su amigo mientras esperaban.</p><p>Estuvieron bebiendo y charlando sobre muchas cosas, Harry le preguntaba al pelirrojo cuando se decidiría a casarse, Ron se puso bastante rojo ante el comentario, pues el y Blaise ni siquiera habían pensado en eso, de hecho, veían muy lejana la posibilidad de casarse, adoptar niños y formar una adorable familia. No, definitivamente eso no entraba en sus planes. Además, al ser los empleados de mayor confianza en la compañía de los Potter, su responsabilidad era mayor —no podían darse el lujo de jugar a la casita—. A Harry eso le parecía un poco exagerado, pues ambos llevaban ya mucho tiempo como pareja, 5 años para ser precisos, así que no se le hacía tan descabellada la idea de formalizar. Incluso Hermione, quien había sido su amiga del colegio había tomado la decisión de casarse con su hermana, y eso que ellas solo llevaban 3 años de noviazgo. ¿Entonces por qué Ronald no se daba la oportunidad?</p><p>— Creo que no amo a Blaise tanto como para formalizar con él —después de varias copas de Vino blanco confesó lo que había tenido en la mente durante tanto tiempo.</p><p>Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— Ron...</p><p>— No, escúchame Harry —aclaró el pelirrojo- no me mal intérpretes, no quiero que pienses que todo este tiempo he estado jugando con los sentimientos de Blaise, no es así. En verdad lo quiero, pero siento que algo falta en mi vida, tal vez con el tiempo me de cuenta de qué es.</p><p>El azabache lo escuchaba con atención, aunque realmente no estaba muy seguro de qué debía decirle a su amigo, pues su misma vida sentimental no era algo muy estable que digamos.</p><p>— ¿Y tú cómo vas con el hurón? —a Ron también le preocupaba la estabilidad de su único amigo.</p><p>Harry resopló: — La verdad pensé que iba bien. Al principio me constó acercarme, pero luego comenzó a interactuar más conmigo, parecía que todo iría bien pero últimamente se comportar muy distante. Ya no sé qué hacer Ron.</p><p>— Esto va a sonar muy mal compañero, pero... ¿Has pensado en divorciarte y buscar a alguien que te quiera? Y... y no me mires así, ese chico no te quiere Harry, tal vez te tenga un poco de estima porque ayudas a su padre, incluso se siente en deuda contigo, pero él jamás va a sentir amor por ti.</p><p>— Ron...</p><p>— ¿Si compañero?</p><p>Harry bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.</p><p>— No vuelvas a ser sincero conmigo por favor, al menos no con respecto a eso.</p><p>Ron asintió, pero su preocupación solo aumentó. Él conocía muy bien a su amigo, y le dolía ver como el azabache se cubría con un duro caparazón; todos sus allegados sabían que cuando decidía ocultar sus sentimientos bajo ese caparazón, no había poder humano que le hiciera sacarlo, nadie lo había logrado. Solo la difunda Lily Potter, lastima que esos sentimientos de dolor que sintió al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres también influyeron para que él hiciera más resistente esa coraza.</p><p>Extrañar a sus padres, el llanto que no soltó al enterarse de su muerte, la preocupación que siente en todo momento por su hermana, el fracaso del primer amor y ahora con un esposo que de nuevo iba a lastimarlo; todo eso lo guardaba debajo de ese desagradable y resistente caparazón.</p><p>— ¡Chicos! —un chico moreno se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba- hace tanto que nos los veía, creo que desde la reunión de generación.</p><p>— Aja —afirmó el pelirrojo, le dio un sorbo a su bebida.</p><p>— Dean, ¿Cómo estás? —saludó el azabache.</p><p>— Genial chicos y por lo visto ustedes también, se ven increíbles —guiñó un ojo- supe que te casaste.</p><p>— Así es —Harry sonrió de lado.</p><p>— Me alegra compañero-golpeó la espalda de aludido —ese imbécil de Daniel no te merecía.</p><p>Harry bajó la mirada.</p><p>— Oye Dean, ¿Sabías que Hermione va a casarse? —el pelirrojo intervino para desviar la conversación.</p><p>Dean miró sorprendido, pues la boda de Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger aun no era anunciada en los periódicos. Ron intercambió una aflorada conversación sobre las chicas, las ultimas actividades que habían realizado, Pansy como abogada y Hermione como médico, mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo. Tenía razón, él estaba enamorado del hurón, pero aún no había sanado las heridas del pasado.</p><p>Como había odiado al desgraciado de Daniel McGregor, ese tipo le había hecho mucho daño a su amigo, lastima que Harry se había encerrado a sí mismo. Porque, de haber sido diferente, él mismo se habría encargado de darle su merecido. Así mismo, sentía rabia al pensar que ese imbécil seguía por ahí, paseándose y seguramente hiriendo a otros como si nada.</p><p>— ¡Chicos, ya estamos aquí! —Pansy se acercaba a pasó veloz, le plantó un intenso beso a su hermano y al pelirrojo y saludo de forma menos emotiva a Dean.</p><p>Harry quedó con cara de tonto al ver lo lindo que se veía Draco; cuanto hubiera dado en ese mismo momento por poder darle un beso en esos rojos y hermosos labios, pero sabía que no debía sobre pasarse, eso definitivamente rompería con el acuerdo al que habían llegado, además que no quería volver a intimidar al chico.</p><p>— Hola —ese fue el frio saludo de Draco Malfoy, muy al contrario de Hermione que también se abalanzó sobre sus amigos, abrazándolos y sonriendo demostrando lo feliz que estaba.</p><p>Poco después Blaise Zabini también hizo acto de presencia. Ron se sintió de nuevo culpable al recordar la charla que había tenido con su amigo un rato antes. Era cierto que quería mucho a Blaise, incluso él mismo se sabía querido por el moreno, pero algo les faltaba a ambos, sería tal vez que ellos esperaban tomarse las cosas con mayor calma, a diferencia de sus amigos.</p><p>— ¿Cómo les fue? —Blaise le dio un beso casto a Ron y se sentó junto a él.</p><p>— De hecho, bastante bien— tomó la mano de su novio y entrelazó sus dedos— como puedes ver, incluso llegamos muy a tiempo a la celebración de las chicas.</p><p>El moreno asintió y abrazó suavemente a su pareja.</p><p>— Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir —susurró de pronto, cosa que no le pasó desapercibido al italiano y lo miró extrañado.</p><p>Ron sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo con gentileza.</p><p>— Tranquilo —le dijo al oído— después de la fiesta hablaremos, ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>Zabini asintió y decidieron meterse a la conversación que al parecer era bastante divertida.</p><p>— Blaise, cariño —llamó Pansy—. Cierto que los alumnos de Slytherin somos mejores que los de Gryffindor.</p><p>Blaise asintió repetidas veces.</p><p>— Pero en los años que yo estuve cursando siempre ganamos en todos los torneos deportivos— aseguró el azabache.</p><p>— Pero eso solo pasó, porque TÚ eres el bueno en deportes. Se dice que después de que te graduaras no volvieron a ganar nada —aseguró su hermana.</p><p>— Además te recuerdo —intervino Blaise— que, en los certámenes de conocimiento, Slytherin siempre ganaba —fijo su mirada en Draco— agradezcan al chico aquí presente por eso.</p><p>— ¿Eras tú? —Ron exclamó sorprendido y Draco solo se limitó a asentir.</p><p>— Siempre me imaginé que el que ganaba los concursos de conocimiento era un chico con gafas de fondo de botella, dentadura deforme y una cara llena de barros- Dean Thomas se había sumado a la celebración.</p><p>— Pero esperen —de nuevo intervino Ron— Hermione siempre te hacía buen frente, y si no mal recuerdo, te ganó en varias asignaturas.</p><p>— Pero jamás en las ciencias duras —aseguró Pansy con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>— Además, ese fue el último año en que Mion estuvo en la escuela —esta vez intervino el azabache.</p><p>— Si, después de que ella se graduara todo fue un asco, Slytherin siempre ganaba a pesar de que el instituto de Ravenclaw se caracteriza por tener a los más inteligentes del país. Y que decir cuando se fue Harry, de ahí fue más difícil ganar algo —Dean se cruzó de brazos algo enfadado, después de todo él era quién mas cariño le tenía a su escuela.</p><p>— ¿Decían algo de Ravenclaw? —Luna se sumó a la conversación, y después otros amigos, lo cual hizo que esa velada fuera realmente divertida y relajante para todos.</p><p>El tiempo pasó apresuradamente, tan rápido que Ron no fue muy consciente del momento en que estaba él junto a Blaise, sentados sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro a punto de echarse a dormir.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? —susurró su novio después de esperar varios minutos y no obtener ninguna frase de parte del pelirrojo.</p><p>— Estoy preocupado por Harry —confesó después de soltar un largo suspiro. Por su parte. El italiano sabía que no debía interrumpir a su pareja hasta que él mismo le pidiera que lo hiciera—. Harry es mi amigo desde que éramos muy pequeños, sus padres ayudaron a los míos para que yo y mis hermanos pudiéramos estudiar sin problemas, Harry por su parte, siempre estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome. Por eso me siento tan culpable y siento que le debo tanto, pero no sé como ayudarlo. No pude ayudarlo entonces, pero quiero ayudarlo ahora —se quedó en silencio por un rato y luego continuó— tú conociste a Malfoy en la escuela, ¿Cierto?, dime que clase de persona es, por favor, porque no confío en él, temo que de nuevo Harry resulte lastimado... no sé si está vez logre superarlo.</p><p>— No te preocupes por Draco —Blaise se acomodó para mirar de frente al pelirrojo— es egoísta y suele ser bastante idiota pero no se atrevería a hacer algo tan vil como lo que le hicieron anteriormente.</p><p>— No digo que sea igual —Ron lo miró con los ojos cristalizados— pero Harry aun no supera lo que ocurrió, y si este chico Malfoy no corresponde a sus sentimientos es lógico que alguien va a resultar lastimado. Por desgracia, el que ama es quien resulta perdedor.</p><p>— Mi Cielo —Blaise acercó a Ron y lo abrazó con cariño— Potter ya es un adulto, bien o mal, las decisiones que tome traerán consecuencias y él debe aprender a afrontarlas. Yo sé que tú estarás con él cuando eso suceda... pero por ahora, no quiero que te atormentes más.</p><p>— Sabes —susurró— hace rato estaba tan inseguro de nosotros, Blaise se tensó al oírlo- pero ahora estoy seguro de que sin ti no podría seguir, te amo mucho.</p><p>Blaise sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza a su chico, esas eran las palabras que en todos sus años de noviazgo había esperado y ahora que por fin las escuchaba estaba decidido a dar el siguiente paso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confusión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry le pidió a Draco que le acompañara a una reunión familiar con algunos inversionistas, el cual se llevaría a cabo un fin de semana en un hotel de Francia, bastante fino. El rubio se quiso negar al principio, pero, como ya habían acordado que lo acompañaría a sus reuniones cuando se lo pidiera y como no lo hacía seguido, se vio aceptando.</p><p>Así es como se encontraron en una cálida tarde en Francia, compartiendo almuerzo con una bola de sujetos adinerados y sus aburridas familias. Ni modo, esa era la parte de la vida de Harry que no le agradaba mucho compartir.</p><p>Lo único bueno de esa salida era que tenía pleno permiso de su esposo para comprar todo lo que quisiera, pasearse por todo Francia sin que le pidieran explicaciones y que el buen Potter, como el santo que era, le había prometido que esa noche saldrían a divertirse un poco.</p><p>Una noche de opera en París, fue la elección del rubio y Harry no pudo negárselo.</p><p>Para Draco, Harry se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de amigo con el cual podía compartir momentos divertidos, sin embargo, muchas veces volvía a su corazón el sentimiento de culpabilidad por la evidente traición a su confianza. Potter le había atado a él en contra de su voluntad, pero no era ni la mitad de lo que él había imagina que sería su vida a su lado. De cierta manera se lamentaba porque no le podía amar, o al menos no de la manera que el azabache esperaba. De hecho, le comenzaba a querer, pero de una manera que ni él mismo podía explicar; así que se lo atribuía al hecho de que jamás tuvo un amigo real, seguramente ese cariño que empezaba a surgir era a lo que se le llamaba amistad, aunque era bastante fuerte e incluso más fuerte que el cariño que le tenía a Viktor, aunque ese tipo de cariño era muy diferente.</p><p>Una voz algo molesta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando giró para ver quién era tan corriente para estar hablando en plena función, se percató de que el asunto era con Harry.</p><p>―Querido Harry, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí ―escuchó decir.</p><p>El tipo era un hombre castaño de ojos verdes, que miraba con cierta arrogancia y coquetería al azabache.</p><p>― Daniel ―saludó―. Esto sí que es una desafortunada coincidencia.</p><p>Hablaban en susurros, pero Draco escuchaba claramente lo que decían y podía notar la clara molestia en la voz de su esposo.</p><p>―Supe que te casaste ―Draco sintió la mirada sobre él―. ¿Ese es el afortunado?</p><p>― ¿Qué es lo que quieres Daniel? ―Harry subió un poco el tono―. Aléjate de mí, ¿Quieres?</p><p>― Ay cariño, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos me trates como si fuera una completa escoria.</p><p>― Eso es lo que eres y si no quieres que llame a seguridad ahora mismo sería bueno que te fueras largando, pedazo de imbécil.</p><p>Draco miró a Harry alarmado, ni siquiera la ocasión en que se había molestado con él, vio esa mirada tan oscura; estaba llena de tristeza y rencor.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que ese tipo le había hecho a Potter para que se viera tan afectado?</p><p>― Uy, haber pasado por tantos hombres si que te afectó- Harry se acercó al castaño con furia, pero el otro fue más rápido y se echó para atrás.</p><p>Le sonrió de manera burlona y se fue sin decir más. Harry se quedó parado allí, con los puños apretando tan fuerte que se estaba lastimando a sí mismo. Su quijada se veía claramente tensa y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de ira.</p><p>El rubio no sabía como debía actuar ante tal situación, pero algo debía hacer, de eso estaba seguro. Se levantó de su asiento, recogió sus guantes y los abrigos y se acercó al azabache. -Vamos al hotel- es lo único que se le ocurrió decir, tomó una de las manos de Harry y la acarició hasta que este se relajó. Le dio la oportunidad para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y lo arrastró fuera de ese lugar.</p><p>Lo que escuchó esa noche lo dejó bastante pensativo y curioso, pues el azabache no mencionó nada en todo el camino de regreso, mucho menos cuando llegaron al hotel. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera mostrar esa alegre sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.</p><p>¿Pasado por tantos hombres? ―se preguntó―, sería que ese chico fue la ex pareja de Harry y este le había engañado o era que el castaño se refería a Harry, esa también era una posibilidad, pero le parecía bastante inverosímil. No es por otra cosa, pero a leguas se veía que el heredero de los Potter no era el tipo de persona que se acostara con medio mundo, o al menos con lo audaz que era el rubio, seguro ya lo hubiera notado.</p><p>Al siguiente día, y los que le siguieron, Harry Potter actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido esa noche. Incluso retornaron las sonrisas cariñosas y los brillantes y alegres ojos esmeralda. Pero eso provocó mayor curiosidad en el rubio. De haberlo visto casi al borde de la locura una noche, al siguiente día lo veía todo cariñoso y saludando con una enorme sonrisa a todo el que se le cruzaba.</p><p>― ¿Qué tienes? ―le preguntó Viktor, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.</p><p>― Nada ―respondió―. No me pasa nada.</p><p>― Oh no Draco, te conozco bastante bien y no me engañas― acusó el búlgaro―. Sé que te pasa algo, ni siquiera quisiste que te besara.</p><p>― Y yo ya te expliqué que hoy no me siento bien― le recordó, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar más té.</p><p>Viktor lo siguió no muy convencido de esas palabras.</p><p>―Pues no te creo ―se apresuró a señalar.</p><p>Draco lo miró y después de un rato asintió.</p><p>― Tienes razón, hay algo en lo que he estado pensando estos últimos días.</p><p>― ¿Y qué es?</p><p>― Se trata de Potter― Viktor cambió su mirada a una de enojo.</p><p>― No es lo que piensas― aclaró―. En realidad, Potter se comporta bastante extraño. ¿Recuerdas que el fin de semana lo acompañé a París?</p><p>El búlgaro sintió.</p><p>― Pues ocurrió algo muy raro― la tetera comenzó a chiflar y Draco apagó la estufa para comenzar a preparar el té.</p><p>― ¿Qué es eso tan raro que ocurrió?</p><p>― Estábamos en plena función de opera cuando escuché que alguien, vulgarmente, susurraba cosas interrumpiendo mi concentración, así que volteé a ver de quién se trataba y ahí estaba Potter con un chico, creo su nombre era Daniel. Potter se veía bastante molesto pero el otro al contrario parecía que se divertía.</p><p>― ¿Y eso qué tiene de extraño? ― Viktor tomó la taza que Draco le ofreció y tomó un sorbo del té.</p><p>― Es que no he terminado de contar la historia ―igual bebió un poco de su bebida―, Potter, de una manera bastante agresiva, le pidió que se retirara y el otro en vez de hacerle caso se burló de él diciendo algo como... no recuerdo bien las palabras, pero creo fue algo así como "te afecto que pasara" ... No, más bien fue "pasar por tantos hombres te afectó", lo cual por lo bajo que hablaba, no entendí si se refería a él mismo o a Potter, lo que si es que estuvo a punto de molerlo a golpes ahí mismo pero el otro tipo escapó inmediatamente.</p><p>Viktor siguió bebiendo de su té.</p><p>― Seguramente hablaban de Potter, por lo que sé, esa familia siempre ha hecho uso de su alto nivel de influencias para tapar todo escándalo, de él y de la hermana. Pero dejando eso de lado... ¿Por eso no quieres que nos besemos?</p><p>― ¿Qué? No, es en serio que no me siento bien, de hecho, ya me tengo que ir ―Draco se levantó de la sillita donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la sala para tomar sus cosas. ―Nos vemos la otra semana ―anunció antes de salir.</p><p>Viktor se quedó en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. No era idiota y conocía bien a Draco; sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con él. Seguramente estaba sintiendo algo por el imbécil de Harry Potter y él no iba a permitir que le quitaran al chico que le había costado tanto ganarse, así que tenía que hacer algo y pronto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.</p><p>Sonrió para sí mismo, fue en busca de su chaqueta, la cual había dejado sobre uno de los sofás y salió apresurado.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Draco caminaba de regreso a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, pero ahora se sumaba el comportamiento que tuvo con Viktor. Se suponía que lo quería, entonces no entendía como es que, al llegar al apartamento, el búlgaro se le acercó para besarlo, pero él inconscientemente se había apartado para no hacerlo. Fue un acto que a él mismo le pareció bastante extraño, eso se lo atribuía a lo distraído que había estado últimamente, sumándole que se sentía culpable por engañar a Potter.</p><p>Cuando llegó a casa, de nuevo fue recibido por una cariñosa y resplandeciente sonrisa, solo que, en esta ocasión, Harry se atrevió a besarlo en la frente, acto que no le molestó-al contrario, le pareció adorable- se preguntó porque se sentía tan cálido cada vez que Potter hacía ese tipo de cosas. No era amor, de ese estaba seguro, pues con Viktor las cosas habían sido muy diferentes. Viktor jamás lo recibiría con una sonrisa así de pura, ni le daría un cariñoso y casto beso en la frente. Al contrario, con Krum todo era una tormenta o una fuerte e intensa marea; salir a los bares de Londres, ir a jugar a los casinos, fiestas alocadas y sexo salvaje eso es todo lo que hacía con Viktor. Con Harry era algo tan distinto, también asistían a fiestas, en una ocasión lo había llevado al pug, pero todo a su lado resultaba ser tan tranquilo que incluso le parecía adecuado, aun cuando no le amara y eso estaba carcomiendo su consciencia.</p><p>Tal vez no sería capaz de decirle a Harry que se estaba encontrando a escondidas con Viktor, pero ya iba siendo hora de alejar a su amante, antes de que la situación se saliera de control.</p><p>Así pasaron de nuevo los días y Draco estaba más que seguro de lo que debía hacer y solo porque era lo correcto, además no quería arriesgarse. Ese mismo día hablaría con Viktor y le pediría que no lo volviera a buscar, o al menos ese era el plan hasta que Pansy Parkinson arribó a la mansión Potter con un gesto que mostraba desesperación.</p><p>― Draco, cariño ―llamó ella en cuanto lo vio, se acercó y lo tomo de las manos- sé que esto va a sonar extraño, pero quiero pedirte que no salgas de la mansión por unos días.</p><p>― ¿Por qué? ¿qué ha pasado? ― Draco sintió cuando Pansy apretó más fuerte sus manos.</p><p>― Ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero en serio te ruego que no salgas de aquí, afuera hay una cantidad exagerada de reporteros que van a querer hablar contigo.</p><p>El rubio no comprendía porque los reporteros querrían hablar con él, era demasiado incoherente.</p><p>― Solo te puedo decir que es un tema muy delicado relacionado con Harry, un tema del cual obviamente no te ha hablado y por tanto no sabrías que decir. Pero esas personas de afuera seguramente se aprovecharían de tu ignorancia para agregar estupideces a la historia real. Prométeme que no saldrás.</p><p>― Lo prometo― Pansy lo abrazó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.</p><p>― Bueno, me voy, tengo que ver a Ron y a Mione.</p><p>Draco asintió, y vio a la chica dirigirse a la salida de la parte trasera de la mansión.</p><p>―Pans ―la chica volteó a mirarlo―. ¿Harry está bien?</p><p>― Espero que si ―es lo único que dijo, con una mirada dolida salió.</p><p>―Señor ―Dobby se acercó―. El señor Potter no vendrá por varios días, me lo acaba de informar el joven Ron.</p><p>De nuevo asintió, soltó un profundo suspiro y se retiró a su habitación.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando y él no estaba ni enterado? ¿Por qué Harry no regresaría a casa? ¿Qué era tan grave que incluso había reporteros afuera de su casa?</p><p>No pudo dormir esa noche ni la que le siguió, habló con su madre por teléfono, pero ella solamente le dijo que no se preocupara, que se quedara en casa a esperar por su esposo y Draco así lo hizo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Revelación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>―Pans, ya pasaron dos semanas ―Hermione llevaba unas ojeras horribles, no peores que las de su prometida- tenemos que hacer algo; no come, no duerme, se la pasa caminado en la habitación por las noches.</p><p>― ¿Y qué podemos hacer? ―Pansy se pasó una mano por su cabello―. Ya todos intentamos hablar con él y no nos permite acercarnos más de lo necesario.</p><p>―No todos Pans ―la morena volteó a verla con incredulidad, Mione sonrió ligeramente―. ¡Draco!, Draco puede hablar con él.</p><p>― Pero entiendes que eso implica tener que contarle todo lo que pasó y no creo que Harry...</p><p>―Estoy de acuerdo ―interrumpió―. Harry no querría que la persona que ama se entere, pero seamos realistas <em>amor</em>, solo Draco podrá sacarlo de su depresión.</p><p>Pansy la miró largo rato analizando la situación, después de todo su novia tenía razón, tenían que hacer algo o Harry se dejaría morir de dolor y eso no podía permitirlo. Entonces asintió y Hermione sonrió.</p><p>― Vamos juntas y le contarás todo, yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote.</p><p>Después de dos semanas, Pansy Parkinson por fin pudo sonreír un poco. Se levantó de la silla, seguido de su novia y se apresuraron a cambiarse para salir rumbo a la mansión Potter.</p><p>―Señor ―llamó Dobby desde el otro lado de la puerta, Draco se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y se apresuró a abrir.</p><p>― ¿Qué ocurre? ― el mayordomo hizo una ligera reverencia.</p><p>― La señorita Pansy y la señorita Hermione se encuentran en el salón, dicen que quieren hablar con usted.</p><p>Draco salió inmediatamente de su habitación y bajo apresurado las escaleras. Cuando llegó al salón vio lo mal que las chicas se encontraban, aunque no es que él se encontrara mejor, de hecho, tampoco había podido dormir bien en esos días por la clara angustia que sentía. Caminó de manera sigilosa y se sentó frente a ellas. Ambas le ofrecieron una tenue sonrisa y él se dignó a esperar.</p><p>― Pans y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte, esto es bastante delicado y antes de comenzar te queremos pedir que seas discreto y jamás se lo digas a nadie. Harry seguramente no quiere que lo sepas, seguramente se avergüenza, pero es necesario, se encuentra muy mal y necesitamos que hables con él...</p><p>― Pero antes debes saber el motivo― terminó Pansy.</p><p>Pansy comenzó el relato:</p><p>
  <em>Hace 5 años Harry mantenía una relación con un chico que conoció en la universidad. El chico parecía bastante amable y lindo, de hecho, a nosotros nos agradaba bastante, pues demostraba ser una persona esplendida y merecedora de alguien tan espectacular como mi hermano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salíamos a fiestas en grupo, pasaba mucho tiempo en esta misma mansión, incluso nuestros padres lo conocían y a ellos también les agradaba. Y Harry, bueno Harry lo amaba muchísimo, lo amaba tanto que cuando nos dijo que se había enamorado de nuevo nos pareció un tanto incierto, pero ahora al verlo tan feliz nos convencimos de que realmente volvió a enamorarse y creo que ahora más que antes, pero bueno, volviendo al tema principal; este chico era tan perfecto que creíamos que Harry y él estarían juntos por siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daniel, su nombre es Daniel McGregor, el hombre que mi hermano amó y que le hizo feliz pero también le destrozó el alma y desde entonces mi hermano jamás volvió a ser el mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry tuvo un par de parejas antes de casarse contigo, pero nada serio o no al menos hasta que te conoció y he de reconocer que hizo algo muy loco, en fin, Daniel McGregor no es como nosotros imaginamos, de hecho, es la peor basura con la que el noble de mi hermano se pudo topar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daniel es un chico de poco dinero, la verdad es que tenía que trabajar para mantener sus estudios, pero cuando Harry supo de su situación no dudó para hacerse cargo de todos sus gastos, aun cuando a papá no le agradó la idea. Eso estaba bien para el idiota de Daniel, porque no te imaginas la cantidad desorbitante que hizo gastar a Harry durante el tiempo de su relación, pero ya sabes como es mi hermano, eso es lo que menos le interesaba, porque él en lo único que pensaba era en complacer a ese tarado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero se le veía feliz, Daniel le hacía feliz y para mí y mamá eso bastaba, tiempo después también papá lo dejó pasar. Todo iba bien hasta que un día mi hermano no llegó a dormir, eso algunas veces ocurría, pero pasaron varios días y él ni siquiera se reportaba. Mis padres se pusieron como locos y decidieron reportarlo como desaparecido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En esos días recuerdo que fuimos a la universidad donde preguntamos por él, fuimos incluso con Daniel y no nos supo dar razón, de hecho, nos dijo que tenía días sin ver a Harry, que habían peleado y este se había ido bastante enojado. Ya estábamos demasiado desesperados cuando llegó un amigo de la familia, Neville Longbottom, y nos informó que Harry se encontraba en su casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inmediatamente mis padres fueron a buscarlo, yo me quedé en casa con Mion y Ron, a esperar por él. La verdad se nos hizo bastante extraño que acudiera a casa de Neville, porque vive muy lejos de aquí e incluso en ese tiempo no hablaban mucho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neville reveló una noche, recibió una llamada de Harry, este lle pidió que fuera a recogerlo a un lugar. Nos dijo que cuando lo encontró estaba muy mal herido y que le pidió que por nada del mundo les dijera a mis padres. Sin embargo, Harry se encontraba en un estado deplorable y no le pareció adecuado ocultarlo, así que aun en contra de la decisión de mi hermano, él llamó a nuestros padres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando mis padres volvieron con Harry, traían unas caras terribles y Harry se encontraba mucho peor. Los demás no entendíamos nada, pero parecía que papá y mamá sí. Aún recuerdo cuando escuchábamos a Harry llorar por las noches y mamá siempre entraba a su habitación para consolarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así pasaron como tres meses hasta que un día salió de la habitación tan fresco como la brisa de verano, se sentó junto a nosotros a desayunar e incluso conversó con nosotros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todos quedamos bastante sorprendidos, pero él parecía tan restablecido que no hicimos mayor caso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daniel dejó de ir a nuestra casa y mis padres nos pidieron que no volviéramos a mencionarlo, mucho menos en presencia de Harry. Un día por error un ex compañero de mi hermano preguntó por él y Harry se puso muy mal, fue cuando todos nos enteramos de lo que había ocurrido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mamá fue quien nos platicó y juramos jamás mencionarlo e incluso tratar de borrar esa parte de la vida de nuestro Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo que voy a decir ahora es un tanto fuerte y si tu mente es un poco sensible pídeme que pare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La noche en que Harry no llegó a dormir había ido a visitar a Daniel a su departamento. Dijo que cuando llegó al departamento vio a Daniel llorando y bastante asustado, él le preguntó que qué era lo que había pasado, a lo que el otro le respondió de se había metido en un juego de apuestas y debía una cantidad impresionante de dinero. Entonces le pidió a Harry que le diera el dinero; lógico que al ser una suma bastante grande, mi hermano se negó pues en ese entonces aun no heredaba el negocio familiar y hacer uso de una cantidad así alertaría a papá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daniel se puso como loco y le dijo que si no le daba el dinero que necesitaba era muestra de que no le amaba, Harry le explicó que eso no dependía de él, pero que intentaría hablar con papá y le pediría el dinero como un préstamo. Eso no le agradó al imbécil ese así que golpeó a Harry en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi hermano dijo que cuando despertó, se encontraba atado a la cama de un lugar que jamás había visto. Poco después entró Daniel y le dijo que acababa de hacer un buen trato con el tipo al que le debía el dinero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo que hizo ese mounstro es negociar a Harry, lo intercambió por su deuda y Harry fue violado por ese hombre y otros que al parecer eran sus subordinados. Abusaron de él por varios días hasta que una mujer que aparecía de vez en cuando en el lugar lo ayudó a escapar, incluso le devolvió su cartera y teléfono y fue así que pudo contactar a Neville.</em>
</p><p>Draco estaba impresionado, asqueado y horrorizado- ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a Harry? ―por lo que acababa de escuchar, ahora comprendía perfectamente la frase de esa noche.</p><p>― Harry lo vio en Francia ―ambas chicas dieron un respingo de angustia―. Yo asumí que era un simple ex novio, jamás imaginé... pero díganme porqué ese imbécil no se encuentra en Azkaban.</p><p>― Ahora lo está― aseguró la castaña.</p><p>― Pero porqué antes de eso no lo estaba.</p><p>― Harry jamás quiso levantar cargos en su contra, de hecho, nos exigió que olvidáramos ese acontecimiento y nos hizo prometer que jamás hablaríamos de aquello.</p><p>La voz de Pansy se oía cortada.</p><p>― Un psicólogo nos explicó que Harry lo reprimió, y por eso durante este tiempo parecía una persona normal.</p><p>Las lagrimas de ambas chicas se perdían en su mentón.</p><p>― Y ahora porqué...</p><p>―Alguien se enteró de ese desafortunado evento y se lo llevó al primer periódico que encontró, el articulo salió a la luz, fue el día que llegué y te pedí que no salieras. Después de eso Hermione aprovechó la situación para levantar cargos en contra de Daniel e hizo uso de muchos de los recursos Potter para que se hiciera una minuciosa investigación, hasta que ayer por fin el arduo trabajo dio resultados.</p><p>― ¿Y Harry? ―por alguna razón el chico de cabello azabache con hermosos ojos esmeralda era lo único que le preocupaba.</p><p>― Harry ni siquiera ha salido de nuestro departamento, habla con él, Draco, estamos seguras que tú eres el único que puede ayudarlo. Él te escuchará porque te ama demasiado.</p><p>De nuevo esa culpabilidad atravesó su pecho, pero ahora el ardor fue más fuerte. Harry se merecía todo, incluso alguien que lo amara de verdad, y Draco ni siquiera lo había intentado y ahora se sentía peor que la escoria de Daniel.</p><p>― Iré ahora mismo ―informó, después de todo, se sentía preocupado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Comprensión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Draco Malfoy llegó al apartamento de Pansy y Hermione, no pudo evitar horrorizarse al ver en tal estado a su consorte. Se veía sumamente delgado y demacrado; las ojeras pronunciadas indicaban que seguramente no había dormido desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Y esos ojos esmeraldas se habían apagado por completo.</p><p>El desasosiego era pleno, pero intentó de tranquilizarse- por el bien de Harry -caminó hasta él y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Espero un tiempo prudente con la esperanza de que fuera el azabache quien diera el primer paso, obviamente eso no pasó.</p><p>― Hola ―susurró el rubio― vine a verte, ¿Por qué no has ido a casa? ―se acostó al lado del moreno―. Me siento muy solo en ese lugar, a pesar de que Dobby se la pasa dando vueltas por toda la mansión, ― empezó a reír ligeramente― es que sabes... no es lo mismo si tú no estás.</p><p>El Gryffindor se removió en la cama.</p><p>― Te lo dijeron... ―la voz de Harry sonaba ausente, apenas si era perceptible.</p><p>Draco tan solo lo miró como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando.</p><p>Harry se acomodó en la cama para poder ver al rubio.</p><p>― Te dijeron lo que pasó... ― repitió―. Te dijeron sobre...</p><p>Malfoy no estaba muy seguro de que exactamente iba a decir su esposo, pero interpretó que sería relacionado con lo que las chicas le habían platicado.</p><p>― No tienes que decirlo, ―respondió― tienes razón, me lo dijeron, pero yo no te juzgo por eso, ni siquiera es tu culpa.</p><p>― ¿Y tú qué sabes? ―balbuceó con enojo.</p><p>― Cierto, yo que sé ―le dio la razón―. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que se siente, lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mi apoyo incondicional.</p><p>Harry sonrió con ironía ante la declaración de su pareja, bueno, conyugue o lo que sea que realmente fueran.</p><p>― Vamos a casa Harry ―continuó diciendo― que te parece si comemos algo, después te das un baño caliente y en la noche salimos al cine, hay una película que acaban de estrenar y en serio tengo muchas ganas de verla.</p><p>― ¿Te quedaras conmigo? ―miró al rubio con anhelo.</p><p>― Si ―respondió inmediatamente, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.</p><p>― ¿Te quedarás conmigo siempre? ―Draco se quedó mudo, no podía responder con la verdad a esa pregunta, no después de haber planeado abandonarlo, no después de haberse visto con Viktor cada semana durante los últimos dos meses.</p><p>― Me quedaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario.</p><p>¿Harry podía conformarse con eso? La realidad es que se encontraba tan roto que no le importó recoger las migajas que el rubio le ofrecía.</p><p>Se levantó lentamente y varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Draco se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza; sintió como poco a poco su camisa se fue humedeciendo, pero no le importó, solo quería quedarse así con el azabache y tratar de consolarlo.</p><p>― Draco ―susurró aferrándose más al tibio cuerpo― soy asqueroso y todo este tiempo quise ocultarlo, pero ya no puedo más, estoy sucio, es por eso que no puedes amarme.</p><p>― No digas eso ―lo acercó más para transmitirle un poco de cariño―. No estás sucio y si no puedo amarte es por mi propia culpa, por ningún motivo pienses que eres tú. Escúchame Harry, eres una maravillosa persona y por eso mereces a alguien que te ame con el alma, que este dispuesto a dar la vida por ti.</p><p>― Nadie podrá amarme de esa manera...</p><p>― Claro que sí.</p><p>― Pero tú...</p><p>― No Harry, yo no merezco que me ame alguien como tú, eres... eres San Potter y yo no soy digno de alguien tan especial como tú.</p><p>― No entiendo ―Harry se acomodó para mirar el rostro del rubio- me violaron Draco, tantas veces que perdí la cuenta―, el Slytherin no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar― y tú... tú eres hermoso y tan perfecto... yo soy el que no es digno de ti.</p><p>Draco atrajo con mas fuerza el cuerpo del azabache, con sus lágrimas mojó su alborotado cabello.</p><p>― ¿Confías en mí? ―preguntó después de un rato. Sintió sobre su pecho el asentimiento del Gryffindor―.Entonces harás lo que yo te diga.</p><p>De nuevo asintió y se aferró más al cuerpo del rubio. Casi se lastimaban con lo fuerte que se sostenían, pero en ese momento nada importaba.</p><p>Se quedaron dormidos, enlazando sus cuerpos de una manera cariñosa.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Harry por fin salió de la habitación; abrazó a su hermana y a Hermione, ambas se aferraron a él con fuerza y el azabache se sintió dichoso. Después de cruzar un par de palabras con ellas y asegurarles que se sentía mucho mejor, les informó que era hora de volver a la mansión y retomar la empresa, ya la había dejado muy abandonada y seguramente Ron no se daba abasto con tanto trabajo.</p><p>Con la mano aferrada a la de Draco, subió al auto. La mirada la mantuvo sobre el paisaje sin hablar en ningún momento con el rubio, el otro lo respetó y no hizo ningún comentario, aunque al final no tenía nada que decir, o no hasta que llegaran a su hogar. ¿Dónde ellos vivían era <em>su hogar</em>? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Draco llevó a Harry a su habitación y le pidió a Dobby que les preparara algo ligero. Le llevó una hora, pero logró que Harry se terminara toda la comida, no es que el azabache se hubiera negado a comer, pero masticó demasiado lento y eso hizo que se llevara tanto tiempo.</p><p>Después de eso le dirigió al baño donde ya lo esperaba una tina llena de agua caliente con sales aromáticas. El rubio le ayudó a bañarse; esa fue la primera vez que Draco vio el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse; a pesar de la situación pudo notar que Harry Potter tenía un cuerpo de infarto y que decir de ese miembro en la entrepierna, aun dormido estaba tan grueso y...</p><p><em>No, no, no</em>, ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? Su esposo estaba pasando por un mal momento, su deber era cuidar de su bienestar y sobre todo él estaba enamorado de Viktor Krum... ¿Cierto?</p><p>― Será mejor que yo igual vaya a tomar una ducha ―dijo mientras se alejaba de la tina―. ¿Estarás bien?</p><p>Harry asintió y se extrañó al ver el sonrojo de Draco, tal vez el vapor del agua lo había puesto de esa manera. El rubio salió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la habitación contigua para darse un baño relajante.</p><p>Se sumergió en la tina y se detuvo a pensar. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Harry sobre la idea que tenía, pero no tenía idea de como se lo iba a tomar el azabache, sería mejor decírselo y esperar a que aceptara inmediatamente y de lo contrario no le quedaría de otra más que insistir hasta que lo lograra.</p><p>Era decisivo... ayudaría a Harry, cueste lo que cueste.</p><p>Sintió su polla endurecerse, frunció el ceño. La ultima vez que vio a Viktor no había tenido ganas de hacerlo y ahora de pronto se ponía caliente. Decidió hacerse una paja rápida y después salir a buscar a Harry, quien seguramente ya lo estaba esperando.</p><p>Colocó la mano alrededor de la erección, sujetándolo sin apretar demasiado. Acarició realizando movimiento de arriba a abajo buscando el ritmo adecuado y la presión que le generaba mayor placer. Estimuló un poco sus testículos al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco la excitación fue aumentando y aceleró los movimientos para terminar rápido. Llevó un par de dedos a su pequeña entrada la cual frotó con insistencia.</p><p>Soltó un par de gemidos, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse en el placer que cada vez se hacía mayor.</p><p>Un cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio, pero sin llegar a exagerar, aún era delgado, pero sin duda era sensual; espalda ligeramente ancha, un trasero de dios griego y esa polla que seguro lo partiría en dos en la primera estocada.</p><p>―<em>Harry </em>―gimió tras la eyaculación.</p><p>Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Dios ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¡Se masturbó pensando en su esposo!</p><p>¿En serio lo había hecho?</p><p>Su cabeza era un caos en ese momento, él tenía a Viktor... ¿Entonces por qué?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siete meses habían pasado ya desde que se casaron, muchas cosas habían cambiado durante ese tiempo. Draco le había pedido a Harry que asistiera a terapia para superar ese suceso tan doloroso. Como lo temía, el azabache al principio se había negado, pero después de insistirle tanto y haciendo uso de su encanto logró que aceptara.</p><p>Ahora Harry asistía regularmente a terapia y en ocasiones el rubio le acompañaba para brindarle su apoyo. No cabía duda de que Harry Potter era una persona sorprendente, pues en muy poco tiempo estaba mejorando considerablemente. Por eso, Draco estaba decidido, tenía que dejar de ver a Viktor; no es que lo hubiera dejado de querer, pero definitivamente no podía arriesgarse a que Harry se enterara y por ende recayera.</p><p>El rubio iba caminando por las calles aledañas al departamento donde eran sus encuentros, andaba a toda velocidad, pues entre más rápido hablara con Krum, más pronto se acabaría su tormento.</p><p>Iba tan apresurado que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un chico alto y moreno de aspecto elegante. ― <em>Disculpe ―</em>dijo sin mirar a quien había atropellado. El chico lo miró con preocupación y decidió seguirlo.</p><p>Cuando Draco llegó al lugar, Krum aún no se presentaba. Decidió que era buena idea tomar una copa de vino; se sentía nervioso y un tanto preocupado, pues no estaba muy seguro de la reacción que tomaría.</p><p>Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, dio un pequeño saltito del susto.</p><p>― Hola ―saludó el búlgaro. Se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso intenso, el cual, Draco cortó al momento.</p><p>― Espera ―pidió y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.</p><p>― ¿Qué pasa? ―después de dos semanas sin verse, no esperaba que su amante se comportara tan frio. Se sentó a su lado, y esperó a que hablara.</p><p>― Tengo algo importante que decirte ―el búlgaro arqueó una ceja, esa frase no presagiaba nada bueno.</p><p>― ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decir?</p><p>― Es sobre nosotros ―definitivamente lo que venía no sería bueno.</p><p>― Entonces habla ―exigió con tono molesto.</p><p>― Mira Viktor, tú sabes que yo te quiero y me gusta estar contigo...</p><p>― ¿Pero...?</p><p>― Pero pienso que no podemos seguirnos viendo de esta manera.</p><p>Viktor golpeó con fuerza la copa que se encontraba sobre la mesita de la sala. La copa se estrelló y Draco vio como el vino se esparcía por la fina alfombra. El búlgaro se encontraba hecha una furia, él lo sabía, sabía que ese Potter le quería quitar a su chico, pero no esperaba que lo lograría, tampoco esperaba que después de lo que saliera a la luz sobre el chico dorado el rubio aun se quedaría a su lado.</p><p>Respiró largo y profundo, analizó la situación antes de decir algo que molestara a Draco y no pudiera hacer nada para evitar que se fuera. Conocía bien al chico y sabía que si llegaba a hacer o decir algo inapropiado el otro lo odiaría de por vida.</p><p>― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó después de un momento de observación.</p><p>Draco se quedó pensando en qué responder, al final decidió ser honesto.</p><p>― Harry está pasando por un momento difícil y yo... yo quiero ayudarlo.</p><p>― ¿Y a ti por qué te importa que ese tipo sufre? Además... eso no tiene que ver con nosotros.</p><p>― Espera, déjame explicar la razón ―el búlgaro asintió y esperó―. Él me pidió que lo apoyara, y yo acepté, solo voy a estarlo apoyando el tiempo que dure su recuperación, pero, por ese tiempo no debemos vernos, después, yo mismo hablaré con él y le pediré el divorcio.</p><p>―No Draco ―sentenció―, no lo aceptó.</p><p>El rubio lo miró sorprendido y un tanto asustado, aunque al darse cuenta recuperó su semblante serio y frío.</p><p>―Es solo por un tiempo, Harry está recuperándose muy rápido, estoy seguro de que en un par de meses se encontrará completamente recuperado y entonces te prometo que hablaré con él.</p><p>― ¿Estas siendo absolutamente honesto conmigo? ―lo miró fijamente tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la verdad.</p><p>― Absolutamente ―contestó sin titubear. Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero él era un experto en eso de esconder sus emociones.</p><p>― No te estarás enamorando de Potter.</p><p>― ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así.</p><p>― Tampoco es imposible.</p><p>― Pero no es mi caso, solo quiero ayudarlo porque en estos meses él se ha comportado como todo un caballero y...</p><p>― Pensé que lo odiabas...</p><p>― Pero me he dado cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, él es una buena persona y después de todo por lo que ha pasado yo...</p><p>― Seguramente está haciendo uso de su caso para manipularte, qué acaso no lo ves... Draco, ese tipo es un imbécil que te obligó a casarte y tú en vez de odiar le tienes compasión. Es que no entiendo en qué estás pensando.</p><p>― He dicho que él ha sido amable. Si quisiera ya hubiera hecho uso de su posición para obligarme...</p><p>― Nada más eso faltaría, que se atreviera a ponerte una mano encima.</p><p>― ¡VIKTOR YA BASTA! ―gritó al borde de la furia―. Él es una buena persona, yo he decidido quedarme a su lado hasta que se recupere. Esa es mi decisión y te exijo que lo aceptes sin rechistar.</p><p>― Sigo sin comprenderte, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar de verte solo porque el idiota ese "está sufriendo" ― se levantó del sofá y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.</p><p>― No te lo estoy pidiendo Viktor, te lo estoy exigiendo.</p><p>― Sabes qué ―tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta― piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, vendré la próxima semana y espero que estés aquí ―con eso dicho salió del departamento.</p><p>― ¡NO VENDRÉ! ―gritó esperando que el búlgaro lo escuchara.</p><p>Se quedó un rato en el departamento para calmarse y pensar en la situación. En serio esperaba que Viktor comprendiera sus argumentos.</p><p>Se levantó con calma, tomó su mochila para salir. Cuando abrió la puerta se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Frente a él se encontraba un chico conocido. Estuvo mudo por largo rato, no tenía idea de que decir, que era lo correcto o que era lo que había interpretado el otro.</p><p>― Blaise ―dijo al fin―. Yo...</p><p>― Draco ―el moreno negó con la cabeza― no debes excusarte, entiendo lo suficiente y no hacen falta explicaciones.</p><p>― ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? ―preguntó tanteando el terreno.</p><p>Zabini sonrió de lado.</p><p>― Entiendo que tú y el jugador Krum no han dejado de verse en todo este tiempo.</p><p>― ¿Le dirás a Harry? ―preguntó más para sí.</p><p>Blaise negó. ― Eso no me corresponde ―aseguró con una ligera sonrisa―, será mejor que me vaya.</p><p>El moreno giró y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar lentamente. Draco lo miró alejarse, ¿Qué hacía Blaise Zabini por la zona?</p><p>Corrió para alcanzarlo. ― ¡ZABANI! ―gritó al verlo caminar por la calle, el italiano volteó y lo esperó a que el chico rubio se acercara.</p><p>― ¿Cómo es que me viste? ―posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiró constante para recuperar el aliento.</p><p>El italiano se encogió de hombros.</p><p>― Cerca de aquí hay una tienda de electrodomésticos que pertenece a los padres de Ron y de vez en cuando me doy una vuelta para pasar a saludarlos.</p><p>Esperó respuesta del rubio.</p><p>― Chocaste conmigo cuando te dirigías a ese edificio ―continuó― te seguí porque parecías preocupado. Se me hizo extraño que entraras a un condominio de ese tipo, pensé que estabas en problemas y decidí adentrarme, pero en ese momento me topé a Krum en las escaleras y entonces lo comprendí.</p><p>― Y aun así no se lo dirás a Harry...</p><p>― Ya dije que no me corresponde hacer eso.</p><p>― ¿Ni a la comadreja?</p><p>Blaise soltó una carcajada.</p><p>― Esa es buena ―señaló al rubio divertido― no se me había ocurrido.</p><p>Draco esperó la respuesta.</p><p>―No, tampoco se lo diré ―contestó ya sin una pizca de diversión―. Lo conozco muy bien y si se lo llego a contar, no dudará en correr a donde Harry y soltarle todo. No, definitivamente no, ese es un tema que no nos compete. Aunque déjame aconsejarte; será mejor que dejes a Krum, no me pongo del lado de Potter, pero es un buen tipo y no me gustaría verlo destrozado, no otra vez, y mucho menos sabiendo que eso afecta directamente a mi novio.</p><p>― Yo... ya lo dejé ―aseguró, sus ojos plateados se notaban ligeramente cristalizados.</p><p>― Yo no soy al que debes explicarle nada. Draco, eres una buena persona y sé que no quieres a Potter, pero al menos intenta ser amable con él. Después de un tiempo tal vez te deje ir y podrás hacer tu vida a tu manera.</p><p>El rubio asintió.</p><p>― Bien, ya debo irme ―se despidió con una sonrisa―, cuídate mucho ―le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y se marchó.</p><p>Definitivamente esto se iba a salir de control, solo esperaba que Viktor hiciera caso y tuviera paciencia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Momentos (Parte 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de aquel encuentro con Viktor y Blaise, Draco comenzó a pasar mas tiempo con Harry, después de todo había prometido ayudarlo el tiempo que fuese necesario.</p><p>Todo iba muy bien, pronto se graduaría y por ende tenía menos tiempo, pues casi todo lo invertía en ir a la universidad, hacer sus trabajos y estudiar para sus exámenes finales. En ese tiempo no había tenido que asistir a ningún evento social con Harry, lo cual le caía como anillo al dedo, porque en serio que odiaba esas reuniones.</p><p>Era sábado por la mañana, Draco se levantó antes que su esposo, se dio una ducha rápida y bajó al comedor para desayunar.</p><p>Regularmente esperaba al azabache, pero en las ocasiones en que Harry dormía en su despacho no lo hacía, porque siempre despertaba muy tarde.</p><p>Mientras disfrutaba de su jugo de naranja, escuchó pasos que se acercaban a paso apresurado. Pronto vislumbró a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules que le miraba de manera despectiva.</p><p>― Hola ―saludó él, por el aspecto físico de la chica se imaginaba que era una Weasley pues el parecido con la comadreja era inmenso.</p><p>― Hola ―devolvió el saludo y tomó asiento frente a él.</p><p>― Pasa, toma asiento, estás en tu casa ―pronunció con sarcasmo.</p><p>― Eres gracioso ―contratacó― pero déjame decirte... ―miró hacia ambos lados― que Harry siempre me deja hacer lo que yo quiera cuando estoy aquí.</p><p>Draco asintió y sonrió. Esa niña ya le estaba cayendo demasiado mal.</p><p>― ¿Y se puede saber qué te trae por aquí?, la verdad nunca te había visto.</p><p>― Cierto, disculpa mi desfachatez, soy Ginnevra Weasley ―extendió su mano―. Hermana de...</p><p>― Ronald Weasley ―correspondió el saludo por pura cortesía― si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta.</p><p>―Tienes razón, todos los Weasley somos bastante parecidos-. Rio con elocuencia. De nuevo miró a ambos lados―. ¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó.</p><p>― Está descansando, tenía mucho que hacer y se quedó hasta muy tarde trabajando.</p><p>Estuvo pensativa por un rato. ― Creo que lo esperaré, si no te importa.</p><p>― Claro que no ―aunque la verdad la quería sacar a patadas, pero por lo que decía era muy amiga de Harry y prefería ahorrarse problemas.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, que fue por demás muy incómodo. Para Draco era preferible así, pero al parecer la pelirroja tenía una idea muy diferente.</p><p>― Sabes, estuve viviendo 3 años en Hamburgo, por eso no pude asistir a su boda, la verdad me dio mucha pena no poder hacerlo porque en serio tenía ganas de conocer a la persona que logró desposar a Harry- suspiró, mientras que Draco se mantenía impasible- pero no eres tan lindo como todos dijeron.</p><p>Draco sonrió.</p><p>― Así que... la gente habla de mí.</p><p>― Claro que sí, después de todo eres el esposo de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, aunque te vuelvo a decir, no eres tan guapo como aseguraban.</p><p>¡Mentira!, la chica se la había pasado revisando cada periódico y revista donde se anunciara algo referente a la pareja del momento y lógicamente había visto las fotografías donde aparecía el chico rubio.</p><p>― Bueno, pues ya ves que la mayoría opina lo contrario― sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara que ponía la chica.</p><p>― Cedric era por mucho más guapo, además de agradable.</p><p>― ¿Cedric? ―cuestionó curioso.</p><p>― Si, Cedric Diggory, el cantante de rock.</p><p>Draco arqueó ambas cejas.</p><p>― Es ex novio de Harry ―anunció son una sonrisa burlona―. Fue hace mucho, pero creí que esos dos terminarían juntos. En verdad me sorprendió bastante que de pronto me llamara diciendo que se iba a casar. Inmediatamente supe que no era con Cedric porque él actualmente se encuentra de gira por América.</p><p>Esta chica estaba tratando de ponerlo... ¿Celoso?, o de lo contrario no entendía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso.</p><p>― Lamento decepcionarte, pero no me interesa saber sobre las ex parejas de <em>mi</em> <em>esposo</em> ―remarcó lo mejor que pudo las últimas palabras. Por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de hartar a la molesta pelirroja y por alguna razón lo estaba disfrutando por sobre manera.</p><p>― Sólo quise hacer platica, aunque... aún no pierdo la esperanza de que un día ellos dos logren estar juntos.</p><p>¿Qué acababa de decir esa perra?, a ver, no es que no planeara dejar a Harry, pero no por eso iba a permitir que esa chica se burlara de esa manera. Bien, lo mejor era contratacar.</p><p>― ¿De qué hablan? ―preguntó el azabache entrando al comedor. Ya se había duchado y cambiado y como siempre, estaba sonriendo.</p><p>― ¡Harry! ―la chica se lanzó sobre él y le había besado en la mejilla. Después lo abrazó y el azabache correspondió de manera fraternal.</p><p>― Ginny, ¿Cuándo volviste? ―Draco sonrió de manera maliciosa, ahora comprendía todo. La pobre comadrejita estaba enamorada de Harry y el otro solo la miraba como si se tratara de una hermana pequeña. Qué triste su situación.</p><p>― Llegué ayer, pero no pude venir a verte porque mamá organizó una comida y está por demás decirte que quería darles una sorpresa y por eso no pude invitarte ―Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia- pero, hoy vamos a salir a un bar para celebrar mi regreso y por eso he venido a invitarte.</p><p>― Y con gusto asistiré ―aceptó inmediatamente. ―Draco tú... ―miró a su esposo.</p><p>― Oh no, Harry lo lamento, pero tengo mucho que estudiar para los exámenes de la próxima semana.</p><p>― Deberías venir, que te parece si...</p><p>― Harry déjalo, no escuchaste que debe estudiar ―interrumpió―, así te podrás quedar hasta tarde.</p><p>El azabache aceptó, aunque no estaba muy feliz de dejar solo a Draco. Al fin se habían hecho cercanos y quería aprovechar cada momento para estar con él.</p><p>Por la tarde Harry y Ginny se fueron a la dichosa celebración y Draco aprovechó para estudiar y terminar sus trabajos pendientes.</p><p>Cuando eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama. Se acostó y cerró los ojos esperando dormir rápido, aunque se le empezó a hacer difícil conciliar el sueño.</p><p>De pronto escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de la parte de abajo, se levantó con cautela y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla lo más silenciosamente posible.</p><p>Los ruidos se hicieron poco a poco más cercanos. Para cuando ya estaba saliendo al pasillo se encontró con Harry a lo lejos, sostenido por un chico de cabello castaño, un chico que ya había visto antes.</p><p>― ¡Draco amoooor! ―gritó Harry en cuanto lo vio.</p><p>― Hola ―saludó el castaño avergonzado.</p><p>― Hola ―respondió acercándose. En cuando estuvo a unos pasos, el azabache se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>― Lo lamento, Harry bebió más de la cuenta, son raras las veces en qué lo hace, pero cuando lo llega a hacer se pone como ahora.</p><p>― Cállate idiota ―balbuceó el azabache.</p><p>Cedric sonrió divertido.</p><p>― Gracias...</p><p>― Cedric, Cedric Diggory ―extendió la mano.</p><p>Draco correspondió.</p><p>― Draco Malfoy... es decir, Draco... ¿Potter?, eso no suena tan mal ―ambos chicos rieron divertidos―. Lo siento, que malos modales los míos.</p><p>― Yo que te puedo decir, soy el que entró a tu casa arrastrando a tu esposo ebrio.</p><p>― Pues gracias Cedric, por traer a este inconsciente.</p><p>― No soy un inconsciente —reprochó el moreno haciendo un puchero.</p><p>― Entonces los dejo ―anunció el rockero― recién regresé de mi viaje y me encuentro bastante agotado, los veré después.</p><p>Draco se despidió con una mano, al igual que Harry. Entonces decidió llevar a su esposo a su alcoba. Lo acostó como pudo y le quitó los zapatos, luego lo envolvió en las sabanas.</p><p>El azabache sonreía al notar todas las atenciones del rubio.</p><p>― Draco te amo ―balbuceó.</p><p>El rubio suspiró resignado, le incomodó escuchar eso, lo sabía, era más que obvio, pero él no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos y eso le molestaba.</p><p>― Ya duérmete ―atinó a decir.</p><p>― Me encanta la forma en que sueles arrastrar las palabras.</p><p>Eso jamás se lo habían dicho, ¿En serio arrastraba las palabras cuando hablaba?, tal vez se lo preguntaría a sus padres la próxima vez que los viera o a Pansy, quien ya era su íntima amiga.</p><p>― Si, pero ya duérmete. Intenta descansar.</p><p>― Amo tus ojos, ese color plateado con un toque azulado ―Draco quiso decir algo, pero el azabache no se lo permitió- y amo tu cabello, es tan suave y el color es hermoso, combina a la perfección con tus ojos ―de nuevo comenzó a reír.</p><p>Draco sintió un extraño calor en el pecho, nadie en su vida le había hablado como lo estaba haciendo el tarado de Harry Potter, eso destruía todas las barreras que con trabajos le había costado levantar.</p><p>― Draco... me encanta tu manera de ser... Me gusta que seas egoísta, obstinado y berrinchudo, pero sobre todo admiro tu inteligencia.</p><p>― Vale, ya duérmete, mas tarde platicamos sobre eso ―lo calló dándole ligeras palmadas en la cabeza.</p><p>Harry se acomodó mejor y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, el rubio decidió hacer lo mismo recostándose a su lado, miró a su esposo por largo rato. No se había dado cuenta, pero Harry también tenía un lindo cabello, un tono de negro muy peculiar, además de que era un desastre, sin embargo, al tocarlo era bastante suave, sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho esa noche y de nuevo se prometió no abandonarlo, ya no le importaba lo que le había dicho a Viktor; luego pensaría en como cortarlo definitivamente, ahora se concentraría en pasar su tiempo junto a Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Momentos (Parte 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al parecer el buen Harry Potter no recordaba nada de lo acontecido esa noche, pues los días fueron pasando y se comportaba igual que siempre o sería que realmente le daba igual expresar sus sentimientos al rubio.</p><p>Para Draco era otra situación, desde aquel día no había podido mirar a los ojos a su esposo y mucho menos entablar una conversación coherente sin sentirse avergonzado... ¿Por qué?, ni él mismo conocía la respuesta.</p><p>Sin embargo, pese a la situación, comenzó a llevarse mucho mejor con el azabache.</p><p>Un día de esos tantos que comenzaron a compartir, el rubio decidió ir al concierto de una famosa banda inglesa. No era su favorita, pero si le gustaban bastante sus canciones.</p><p>Por su parte, Harry, aunque no muy fan de ese género musical, disfrutaba de la compañía de su adorado esposo.</p><p>― ¡No te estas divirtiendo! ―exclamó el rubio con reproche.</p><p>― Por supuesto que sí, es solo que... no me sé muchas canciones.</p><p>Draco sonrió satisfecho, le agradaba el modo tan elocuente que usaba su esposo para decir las cosas cuando se encontraba nervioso o avergonzado.</p><p>Para sorpresa de Harry, su conyugue lo había tomado del brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Después de asimilar la situación sonrió emocionado. Era la primera vez que Draco tomaba la iniciativa para acercarse y eso le había gustado demasiado.</p><p>Estuvieron un par de horas más, en la cuales Draco gritó, cantó, saltó y también intentó hacer que Harry bailara con él. Estaban pasando un momento bastante divertido, algo que siete meses atrás ni siquiera se hubieran imaginado.</p><p>Al finalizar el concierto, Harry llevó a Draco a cenar. Entraron a un establecimiento que ofrecía pizzas, Draco no había probado mucho de ese tipo de comida, así que le fascinó la propuesta de su esposo.</p><p>― ¿Te habría divertido mas en un concierto de Diggory? ―preguntó Draco, mientras esperaban su orden de dos pizzas margherita y un par de cervezas.</p><p>― ¿Cómo dices? ―respondió algo sorprendido.</p><p>― Que si te hubiera gustado más estar en un concierto de Cedric Diggory― lo miró detenidamente pero no vio ningún cambio comprometedor en el azabache.</p><p>― ¿Cedric? ―recargó lo codos sobre la mesa―. Es raro que preguntes. Tú conociste a Cedric la otra noche, él es mi amigo desde los 12 años, a estas alturas ya no me emociona estar en uno de sus conciertos.</p><p>― ¿Solo amigos? ―insinuó el rubio.</p><p>― Salimos un par de años, pero nada serio. Apenas éramos unos chiquillos ―A Harry le comenzaba a ser extraña esa conversación―. Una vez le ofrecieron un contrato terminamos y desde entonces nos vemos eventualmente, cuando viene a Londres y tiene el tiempo para salir.</p><p>― Cómo en la otra ocasión ―afirmó.</p><p>― Si, como en la otra ocasión. Pero dime, ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi relación con Cedric?</p><p>― ¡Oh! Por nada Harry, solo por mera curiosidad.</p><p>Si como no, a otro perro con ese hueso. Harry estaba a punto de apelar cuando oportunamente para el rubio, llegaron las pizzas y sus cervezas.</p><p>Para el colmo, ya no tuvo otra ocasión para retomar el tema de Cedric, de alguna manera le preocupaba que de buenas a primeras su esposo se pusiera a interrogarlo sobre una persona en específico, cuando antes no lo había hecho, y casualmente ese alguien era su primer novio, con el cual había experimentado todas sus primeras veces a la escasa edad de 15 años. ¿Sería posible que Draco estuviera celoso de Cedric? Seguramente no, pero en verdad le agradaba la idea de que así fuera.</p><p>Por su parte, Draco analizaba la situación. Ahora estaba convencido que para Harry ese chico Cedric era alguien importante en su vida, pues, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado en el rostro, sus ojos eran como un libro abierto, en el cual, pudo ver claramente que su esposo guardaba cierto aprecio por la estrella de rock. Tal vez no del tipo amoroso, pero si un cariño que no estaba seguro de como interpretar. Eso lo ponía molesto; seguramente Potter no lo engañaría con él, pero eso no le impedía sentir cierta molestia al pesar en su esposo al lado de ese chico.</p><p><em>Molestia</em>... Eso era raro... Acaso... es a lo que llamaban ¿Celos?</p><p>No, no, no, ¿Cómo podían ser celos?</p><p>Decidió seguir saboreando su deliciosa rebanada de pizza, mientras escuchaba a Harry hablar de sus nuevos proyectos para la empresa. Intentó por un buen rato poner atención, pero de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos.</p><p>"<em>Celos</em>", pesó confundido, pero... ¿Celoso de qué?</p><p>Viktor Krum era un famoso jugador de futbol, de los mas cotizados entre los equipos de la UEFA. Tenía admiradoras y admiradores por montones, incluso muchas veces se le llegaron a insinuar estando él presente, pero jamás se sintió frustrado ni mucho menos enfadado. El confiaba plenamente en su encanto y sabía a ciencia cierta de Krum jamás lo dejaría por alguien de tan poca categoría. Al fin de cuentas, él era un Malfoy, y como Malfoy era indudable asegurar su belleza y sensualidad.</p><p>Pero con Harry Potter, todo tenía que ser distinto. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor; viendo las sonrisas coquetas del mesero, los guiños sínicos de las personas que pasaban frente a él, se daba cuenta de que su esposo también era un hombre con bastantes admiradores. Si bien, su cabello no era el más manejable del mundo, si era de un color bastante llamativo, además su rostro era de buen ver y esos ojos... ojos que antes no había notado, pero ahora, que lo veía de frente, podía notar que eran de un lindo color verde esmeralda y que decir de su cuerpo. ¿CÓMO NO LO HABÍA NOTADO ANTES?</p><p>Harry era bastante atractivo, podría tener a quien él quisiera y, sin embargo, estaba ahí, comiendo de lo más animado con un hombre que sabía que no lo amaba.</p><p>De pronto sintió que algo aplastaba su corazón. Harry se podía ir con quien sea, incluso con Cedric Diggory. La chica Weasley tenía razón, Cedric era bastante atractivo, sería lógico que su esposo se fijara en él y ahora que retomaba la conversación anterior, reconocía que su esposo lo tenía en gran estima, seguramente porque representaba toda su inocencia. Inocencia que seguramente Cedric se había llevado.</p><p>― ¿Draco? ―el moreno lo miraba atentamente.</p><p>El rubio salió de su ensoñación y lo miró interrogante.</p><p>― Te decía que si quieres algo más o ya nos vamos.</p><p>― Ah... Si, digo... ya vámonos. Es bastante tarde y me siento algo cansado.</p><p>Harry pidió la cuenta, el rubio puso mucha atención en el comportamiento de mesero. Arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que no estaba equivocado. El chico estaba mirando a Harry con ojos de deseo, por ello no dudó en mirarlo con ojos de pistola y al parecer se dio cuenta, pues inmediatamente cambio su "modo coqueteo" a un modo completamente profesional.</p><p>Afortunadamente su esposo no lo notó, porque habría sido demasiado vergonzoso que vieran su faceta de chico celoso.</p><p>Cuando la cuenta fue pagada, ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida en completo silencio. Draco no se aventuraba a hablar, porque temía que lo descubrieran. Y Harry estaba un poco abrumado, todo el rato se la había pasado hablando y Draco no le había puesto ni una pizca de atención, temía haber arruinado todo de nuevo y seguramente el rubio se volvería a alejar.</p><p>― Tomaremos un taxi en la otra esquina ―anunció cuando ya se encontraban fuera del establecimiento.</p><p>Draco asintió, y caminó al lado de su pareja.</p><p>― Harry...― llamó por mero impulso. El azabache giró a verlo consternado.</p><p>Se pararon sobre la acera, Draco mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Harry esperando a lo que sea que le fuera a decir mantenía la mirada, aunque estaba dudando si eso era buena idea.</p><p>Draco se acercó lentamente y deslizó sus brazos por el torso del moreno. Harry abrió grande los ojos al sentirse rodeado por esos cálidos brazos. El rubio cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>Por primera vez era consciente de cuan bien se podía sentir alguien abrazado a una persona que no precisamente fuera tu madre. Escuchó los latidos del corazón de su esposo cada vez más acelerados y sonrió con satisfacción.</p><p>Se separó un poco para poder mirar a su esposo de nuevo, y poder contemplar esas dos esmeraldas que ya le empezaban a fascinar. Al fin se daba cuenta de una cosa tan simple: Harry Potter le gustaba, le gustaba por su físico pero también por su tan hermosa y esplendida personalidad.</p><p>No supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo fue consciente de unos labios sobre los suyos. Al parecer su orgulloso esposo, Draco Malfoy, se había dignado por fin a besarlo. Y a él, por supuesto, no le molestó, todo lo contrario, buscó acceso para adentrar su lengua en la boca de su esposo e intensificar contacto. Acto, que por supuesto, Draco permitió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Momentos (Parte 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de ese beso en medio de una calle cualquiera de Londres, todo fue mejor. Draco por fin se graduó e inmediatamente fue contratado en un hospital privado, debido a su inminente talento como médico.</p><p>Debido a su trabajo y al de Harry comenzaron a salir menos, pero no por eso no aprovechaban el tiempo para compartir. Además, cada que había algún evento social importante, Draco se tomaba el tiempo para acompañarlo.</p><p>Así, una de esas ocasiones, Harry le anunció que tendrían que ir a visitar el orfanato el cual la familia Potter había construido y en el cual, cada año, se organizaba una fiesta, donde convivían con los niños.</p><p>Pansy, Hermione, Ronald, Blaise, Luna y otras personas que a Draco no le agradaban del todo, asistieron también al evento ―incluido Cedric Diggory― con lo cual, Draco pudo descubrir que ese evento era del tipo íntimo. Solo las personas más allegadas al heredero de los Potter, había asistido.</p><p>Al principió se sintió un poco incómodo, pues ahí se encontraba Blaise Zabini, la persona que sabía de su relación con Viktor. Por otro lado, la comadreja no le dejaba de lanzar miradas molestas cada dos por tres, y que decir de su "hermanita" la comadrejita menor, que lo miraba con desdén -aunque él no se dejó intimidar en ningún momento y cada que podía le respondía con una mirada retadora-, ahora bien, estaba el caso de Cedric, otro sujeto que cada que cruzaba palabra con Harry, le sonreía como vil bobo.</p><p>Bueno, que al parecer los únicos que no buscaban meterse con él eran Pansy, Hermione, Luna y Blaise.</p><p>Y nada mejoró cuando Harry le dijo que iría a buscar a alguien y que lo esperaba porque pensaba decirle algo importante. Se fue al lado de la comadreja y con un tal Colin, quien tampoco le cayó nada bien y menos porque también tenía esa cara de idiota cada vez que hablaba con <em>su esposo</em>.</p><p>Resignado se quedó esperando a que Harry regresara, pues por ningún motivo quería interrumpir al Pansmione (como él decidió llamar a la pareja de chicas) quienes se estaban besando y abrazando cariñosamente. Por otro lado, Luna se encontraba en una plática, al parecer bastante interesante con la Weasley (decidió que a ellas las llamaría Linny ―sonaba bien―). Blaise también se encontraba charlando con lo que al parecer eran patrocinadores del...</p><p>― Hola ―escuchó la dulce voz de un chico. Miró de reojo para saber de quién se trataba. No lo pudo reconocer, pero decidió devolver el saludo con un escueto ― <em>Qué hay ― </em>a lo que el chico sonrió. Pero al parecer su intensión no era solo saludar, pues se quedó parado junto a Draco sonriendo como pensando como iniciar su conversación, la cual Draco no quería iniciar por nada del mundo.</p><p>― Sabes ― dijo, por fin―. Eres bastante afortunado, en serio lo envidio bastante, pero a la vez me alegro mucho.</p><p>Draco no entendió bien a qué se refería, así que prefirió no contestar.</p><p>― Oh, mi nombre es Dennis Creevey, soy hermano de Colin.</p><p>―Ah...</p><p>Fue la inconclusa respuesta de Draco, pues el chico no le permitió terminar.</p><p>― Sé quién es usted, es el esposo de Harry ―le sonrió ampliamente.</p><p>Draco frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que esa conversación no le terminaría agradando, pero estaba curioso, quería saber a qué rayos se refería ese niño con su supuesta <em>envidia</em>.</p><p>― ¿Y se podría saber a que se debe esa supuesta envidia?</p><p>― Eh... bueno ―se rascó la cabeza―. Es que usted es afortunado de haberse casado con Harry.</p><p>El chico enrojeció hasta el cuello, pero pareció que tomó valentía porque siguió hablando, aun cuando notó la mirada despectiva del rubio.</p><p>― Bueno, es que Harry siempre, bueno yo... siempre lo he admirado y bueno... ―Draco comprendió inmediatamente y sonrió de lado―. Pero, yo... yo sé que entre él y yo no... digo, me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien como usted...</p><p>Draco bufó.</p><p>― Ya ―lo interrumpió― no hace falta que digas más, solo te estas avergonzando a ti mismo.</p><p>El chico asintió y bajó la mirada. Draco notó que el chico enrojeció más. Parecía que de un momento a otro su cara se quemaría o incluso explotaría su cabeza.</p><p>Otra cosa que entonces notó, fue que al parecer Harry, había logrado conquistar a ambos hermanos. ¡Qué cosas! Ya no bastaba con Diggory y la comadrejita, ahora también se sumaba a la lista de ―los que andaban tras de su esposo― a los hermanos Creevey. ¡Qué fastidio!</p><p>Afortunadamente no tuvo que seguir aguantando a ese chiquillo, pues Harry llegó hasta él con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad es sus hermosos ojos.</p><p>Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y se le borró en cuanto vio que llevaba en sus brazos a un niño de aproximadamente unos cuatro o cinco años. El niño lo abrazaba del cuello y parecía igual de feliz que su esposo.</p><p>― ¡Mira Draco! ―exclamó en cuanto estuvieron cerca―. Este niño se llama Albus... ¡Las chicas dicen que se parece a mí! ¿Tú qué opinas?</p><p>Draco miró al niño; claramente vio que si, efectivamente el niño se parecía un poco a Harry. Mismo color de cabello, mismo tono de ojos verde. Incluso podía decirse que era su hijo perdido.</p><p>― Si ―afirmó― se parece mucho a ti.</p><p>― ¡Y mira! ―esta vez giró para que Weasley se acercará.</p><p>Abrió grande los ojos al ver que Weasley también llevaba a un pequeño niño, de la misma edad (seguramente) que el niño que llevaba Harry. Pero esa no fue la razón por la que se impresionara. En realidad, fue que ese niño se parecía... ¿A él mismo?</p><p>Se acercó con cautela y llevó una mano lentamente a la mejilla del pequeño rubio para acariciarla.</p><p>Harry sonreía satisfecho. Después entregó al niño que llevaba en brazos a Colin y se acercó a su esposo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó un poco.</p><p>― ¿Y bien? ―le preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados para que nadie los escuchara.</p><p>Draco lo miró en modo interrogativo.</p><p>― ¿Qué piensas de esos niños? ―se atrevió a decir.</p><p>Draco pareció meditar su respuesta, miró a los pequeños y luego a Harry.</p><p>― ¿Cómo se llama el que lleva Weasley? ―preguntó.</p><p>― Aún no tiene nombre, de hecho...</p><p>― Scorpius ―no necesitó decir más, Harry asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>― Me alegra que te agraden porque pienso adoptarlos.</p><p>De nuevo Draco lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>― Claro que te lo digo ahora para saber tu opinión al respecto. Pero, quiero advertirte algo ―el rubio frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, espero a que Harry terminara― voy a adoptarlos a ambos.</p><p>Draco asintió, al fin de cuantas era Harry quien tomaba las decisiones de su propia vida.</p><p>― Albus llegó hace un año, quise adoptarlo entonces, pero mis padres no lo permitieron, me dijeron que no era lo suficiente maduro como para hacerme cargo de alguien más. Sin embargo, se quedó aquí pero siempre lo he venido a ver y lo he tratado como si fuera mi propio hijo ―el rubio se sorprendió al oír eso, jamás se imaginó que Harry estuviera un protegido―. La señora McGonagall se ha encargado personalmente de cuidarlo. En el caso de... Scorpius ―miró a Draco esperando su aprobación y este asintió― llegó apenas hace un par de meses, él no tenía nombre cuando llegó y la verdad es que en cuanto lo vi... pensé en ti, se parecen bastante... bueno, el caso es que preferí esperar a ponerle un nombre adecuado. ¡Me alegra que hayas elegido uno tan perfecto!</p><p>Draco sonrió y no pudo evitar abochornarse ―solo un poquito― y se ruborizó.</p><p>― Ahora ya estamos completos ―exclamó el azabache―. ¡Por fin nuestra familia está completa!</p><p>Inmediatamente Draco se tensó, no es que no quisiera formar una familia, bueno... ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero... eso no era lo que deseaba en ese momento. Además, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que Harry le gustaba, no estaba muy seguro de que su relación se desarrollara bien. Además, no habían pasado de los besos. Estaba consciente de que Harry no lo presionaría en ese aspecto, pero ese en sí no era el problema, la realidad era que Draco no estaba seguro de querer dar ese paso con Harry, lo deseaba SÍ, pero... ―se trataba de algo importante después de todo― desafortunadamente aún no sentía amor por su esposo.</p><p>Entonces se sintió totalmente aterrado, y no podía dejar de pensar en que entre ellos algo no estaba bien, después de todo dicen que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba. Y ellos no habían comenzado de la mejor forma.</p><p>El resto de la tarde convivieron con ambos niños en una especie de entrenamiento familiar, Draco se divirtió al lado de ambos chiquillos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse presionado. Después de toda su vida definitivamente había cambiado demasiado en tan solo ocho meses.</p><p>¿Qué más le depararía el destino?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Realidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amar... ¿Qué es amar?</p><p>Parece que la respuesta no es tan simple, como parece. Y es que para Draco Malfoy la situación entre él y Harry ya no se limitaba solamente a la relación de un joven millonario y el de un chico que tuvo que sacrificarse para salvaguardar la integridad y bienestar de su familia.</p><p>El amor tiene diversas definiciones, según desde el punto de vista en que lo veas. Entonces... para Draco el significado de amor ya no era el que creía o eso parecía.</p><p>Draco iba pensando en el significado de esa palabra, mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres. Al fin había salido del hospital después de una larga noche de atención a pacientes que llegaban a la sala de urgencias. En ese momento deseaba llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y dormir hasta que llegara Harry, cenar con él y volver al hospital.</p><p>De pronto sintió que alguien jalaba de su brazo. Al no ser tan fuerte, se dejó llevar hasta el callejón más próximo.</p><p>Se sorprendió al ver que quien lo había jalado era Viktor Krum. Miró con urgencia hacía la salida del callejón, y al no ver a nadie encaró al búlgaro.</p><p>― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? ―preguntó.</p><p>― ¿Prefieres que hablemos en plena avenida? ―retó.</p><p>Draco frunció el ceño, lo miró de reojo por un momento y luego esperó a que el otro comenzara a hablar.</p><p>― Habla ya... ¿Quieres? ―exigió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el otro no emitía palabra alguna.</p><p>― Dime Draco... ¿Por qué no has ido al departamento?</p><p>― Te dije que no volvería a ir. Y ya que estamos en eso, de una vez te informo que no volveremos a vernos.</p><p>― ¡QUÉ! ― Viktor apretó fuerte los hombros del rubio.</p><p>― Lo que oíste ―Draco alejó las manos de Krum de sus hombros y se los sacudió de manera elegante―. Ya no vamos a vernos, he tomado una decisión.</p><p>― ¡Dame una razón valida para que yo acepte tu estúpida decisión! ―exigió. Draco pudo notar claramente el enfado de Krum, pues se veía más rojo que el cabello de Weasley.</p><p>― ¡Los Malfoy no damos explicaciones! Pero por tratarse de ti lo haré ―al parecer, esas palabras relajaron un poco al búlgaro, quien se alejó un paso para no invadir mucho el espacio del rubio―. Me di cuenta de que debo mantener mi matrimonio tal como está... y antes de que preguntes porque, quiero aclararte que mi familia es muy tradicionalista, no es aceptable el divorcio entre los miembros de mi familia.</p><p>― ¡Esa es tu estúpida excusa!</p><p>― Si, esa es ―levantó el rostro de modo altanero, para asegurarle que no estaba jugando.</p><p>― ¿Desde cuando te interesan las tradiciones de tu familia? ―de nuevo se acercó a Draco, tanto que el rubio pudo sentir el aliento del hombre sobre su rostro.</p><p>― Desde que me di cuenta de que no quiero perder a mi familia ―Draco sabía que le iba a ser difícil convencer a Viktor, pero jamás esperó que contratacara tan fácilmente.</p><p>― Draco, no me hagas reír, eso a ti jamás te había interesado. Incluso dijiste que en cuanto pudieras te alejarías de tu padre.</p><p>― Sé lo que dije, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. Pero últimamente he pensado en mi madre, no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ella solo porque no pude seguir las tradiciones de mi familia.</p><p>Viktor lo miró fijamente por varios minutos. Después comenzó a reír poco convencido de los argumentos del rubio.</p><p>― No te voy a convencer, ¿Cierto?</p><p>― Estas en los correcto ―respondió inmediatamente el rubio.</p><p>― De cuerdo, por ahora me voy ―Krum comenzó su andar rumbo a la avenida―. Pero no creas que esto se queda así.</p><p>En cuanto se alejó, Draco pudo respirar aliviado, aunque no le duró mucho la calma, pues comenzó a analizar las palabras que el búlgaro pronunció al final. Viktor jamás había sido tan valiente como parecía, así que decidió tranquilizarse pues no lo creía capaz de hacer algo estúpido, siendo que pondría en riesgo su imagen.</p><p>De ese modo, los días avanzaron a paso apresurado, Draco olvidó lo acontecido con Viktor y se dedicó enteramente a su trabajo en el Hospital y a pasar tiempo a lado de Harry.</p><p>Pronto llegó la fiesta anual de caridad. Todos los años, se elegía un día del mes de diciembre para llevar a cabo el evento de caridad más grande del país, por tal motivo asistían los personajes mas importantes de la sociedad, tanto políticos, empresarios, personas del medio artístico e incluso gente de otros países. Todo con la finalidad de recaudar dinero para los niños pobres de África.</p><p>Claro, como Harry era uno de estos personajes importantes, él y su querido esposo debían asistir. También los acompañó Pansy y Hermione, junto con Weasley y Blaise. Pero cada pareja se mantuvo alejada de otra, ya que cada que cada una tenía diferentes objetivos en el evento.</p><p>En el evento Draco conoció a más personas de las que había conocido con su padre. Sin duda, Harry era actualmente la persona más influyente del medio. Pudo notar que prácticamente toda la gente se rendía a sus pies, pero también notó que eso no le agradaba del todo a su esposo, pues cada que alguien lo alababa hacía muecas de disgusto, que al parecer a todos les pasaban desapercibidas ya que seguían adulándolo y parecía que cada vez exageraban más.</p><p>Aun con la incomodidad de su esposo, Draco la estaba pasando bien incluso cuando Diggory se hizo presente y saludó a Harry de manera muy cariñosa, sin embargo, todo se fue al caño cuando de lejos pudo vislumbrar a Viktor. Se puso pálido y sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estómago.</p><p>― Voy a... al sanitario ―susurró muy cerca del oído de Harry, el cual solo asintió. Draco se iba alejando cuando sintió que lo tomaban suavemente del brazo. Se giró algo asustado, pero trató de no demostrarlo.</p><p>― ¿Te sientes bien? ―Harry se veía preocupado.</p><p>― Si, no te preocupes ―le sonrió amablemente a su esposo y eso tranquilizó al otro.</p><p>― Bueno, apresúrate porque quiero bailar contigo ―le guiñó un ojo y Draco se ruborizó.</p><p>Caminó con una ligera sonrisa hasta el servicio. Ya dentro se miró al espejo y abrió el grifo para mojarse las manos. Aun sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosada, pero se descoloraron el en momento en que vio que Viktor entraba.</p><p>No giró para encararlo, se mantuvo observándolo desde el reflejo del gran espejo.</p><p>― ¿Me puedes decir que estás haciendo aquí? ―cuestionó.</p><p>― Es la fiesta anual de caridad ―respondió Krum―. Es normal que me hayan invitado. Así que no deberías sorprenderte demasiado.</p><p>― No me refiero a la fiesta ―aclaró exasperado― me refiero a este lugar, en este momento. ¡Es obvio que me seguiste!</p><p>Viktor sonrió y caminó hacia él, acto que hizo al rubio tensarse.</p><p>― Quiero hablar contigo ―afirmó acercándose cada vez más.</p><p>Draco se giró inmediatamente e intentó alejarse, pero el otro ya lo estaba sosteniendo de ambos brazos.</p><p>― Draco, por favor, no me dejes ―rogó Krum. A Draco le causó un poco de pena ver así al chico, al final, aunque le gustaba Harry, aun seguía queriendo al búlgaro. Le obsequió un par de palmaditas en el hombro izquierdo y le sonrió ligeramente.</p><p>― Viktor, compréndeme, esto no puede seguir así.</p><p>― Es que no quiero comprender ―enfatizó, recargándose en uno de los hombros del rubio.</p><p>De nuevo el rubio se sintió mal por lo que estaba haciéndole. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no cambiar de parecer.</p><p>― ¿Aún sientes algo por mí? ―Krum se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos. Para Draco esa pregunta era ambigua, pues de sentir, se puede sentir lo que sea, incluso en ese momento sentía pena, pero no quiso responder, únicamente mantuvo firme la mirada.</p><p>Al no recibir respuesta, el búlgaro se acercó lentamente a su rostro, con la mirada ahora sobre sus labios. Draco no podía echarse para atrás pues tenía los lavabos a su espalda, tampoco podía quitárselo de encima, entonces optó por girarse, sin embargo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño. Krum se separó al momento y Draco se quedó petrificado.</p><p>Harry lo miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad y luego dirigió su mirada a Krum.</p><p>― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―miró de reojo a su esposo y luego volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero esta vez con un tono más fuerte.</p><p>― Solo estaba saludando a Draco ―respondió petulante―. ¿Qué no puedo?</p><p>― No, no puedes ―Harry se acercó a Draco y lo tomó ligeramente del codo.</p><p>En ese momento, Draco pudo ver que Weasley se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Al cruzar miradas el pelirrojo salió sin decir palabra.</p><p>― Eso es Draco quien lo decide ―escupió el búlgaro, quien estaba retando la paciencia de Harry.</p><p>Por su puesto que él iba a responder, pero entonces fue interrumpido de nuevo.</p><p>― ¿No es así, Draco? Todo este tiempo tú eres quien ha decidido o me dirás lo contrario.</p><p>En ese momento Draco lo supo, pero intentó hacerse el desentendido. Se sintió presionado al sentir la mirada de ambos hombres sobre él.</p><p>― ¿De qué está hablando? ―Harry entrecerró los ojos e intentó armarse de paciencia para no hacer un escándalo en el lugar.</p><p>El rubio respiró hondo, estaba muy consciente de que debía responder algo, pero no podía, su boca se sentía seca y seguramente no emitiría sonido alguno cuando intentara hablar.</p><p>― Bien, se lo diré yo ―respondió Krum.</p><p>― ¡No! ―gritó Draco y levantó la mano para callar al búlgaro.</p><p>― ¡Oh por Dios! ―exclamó Harry, soltando a Draco y echándose para atrás―. Ustedes se siguen viendo ―no preguntó, lo afirmó.</p><p>― Si Potter, que listo eres ―agregó el futbolista.</p><p>Draco miró a Harry de manera suplicante, sentía los ojos arder y quería acercarse, pero él no se lo permitió.</p><p>Hiperventiló varios minutos, cuando se tranquilizó miró al rubio. ― Ve afuera ―le ordenó, Draco titubeó, pero al final aceptó y salió. </p><p>  ― ¿Desde cuando? ― preguntó.</p><p>― Cinco meses ―Viktor hizo un gesto como si estuviera pensando―  tal vez más ―. Empezó a reír de manera arrogante.</p><p>Fue entonces que Harry le soltó un tremendo puñetazo al búlgaro y antes de que el otro pudiera responderle entró Blaise y Theodore Nott ―amigo íntimo de Blaise― para tranquilizar a ambos.</p><p>Blaise sacó a Harry y Nott se quedó con Krum. Afuera se encontraba Ron, al lado de Pansy y Hermione estaba sujetando a Draco del brazo.</p><p>Harry se acercó a su hermana y le pidió que acompañara a Draco a la mansión, mientras él se despedía de sus conocidos.</p><p>De nuevo el rubio intentó acercarse, pero Pansy le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera y luego le pidió amablemente que lo acompañara.</p><p>Hermione, Ron y Blaise se quedaron con Harry, mientras Theo resolvía el asunto de Krum.</p><p>Draco agradeció infinitamente que en ningún momento los demás lo miraran, eso seguramente lo habría hecho sentir peor.</p><p>Cuando Harry llegó a la mansión Potter, se dirigió al salón principal donde sabía que -por indicación de él. Pansy y Draco lo esperarían. Al llegar vio a Pansy y Draco sentados, uno al lado del otro. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia él al mismo momento, y en cuanto el rubio lo vio se levantó de golpe y dio unos cuantos pasos.</p><p>― Espérame en el coche, por favor ―le ordenó a su hermana. Ella se levantó al instante y se acercó a él con cautela.</p><p>― Pero Harry...</p><p>― Qué me esperes he dicho.</p><p>Pansy lo miró enojada, esa faceta de su hermano jamás le había agradado, sin embargo, lo obedeció y salió de la casa. En cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Harry volteó a ver al rubio, quien se mantenía tenso y de pie en medio del salón principal. Claramente se notaba nervioso y más pálido de lo que solía ser.</p><p>Harry caminó hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos frente a él y lo miró furioso. Draco se puso alerta pues desde aquella vez en que Harry había tratado de sobre pasarse, él aprendió que con Harry Potter enojado se debía andar con cuidado.</p><p>A pesar de ser un Malfoy y recordar todo lo que su padre le había enseñado sobre el orgullo y demás, mantuvo la cabeza gacha, esperando a lo que sea que tuviera pensando hacer el pelinegro.</p><p>― Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación ―se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se frotó con furia el rostro―. No puedo creerlo, confié en ti y así me pagas... ¿Por qué?</p><p>Draco no respondió, ni siquiera o miró los ojos. No podía hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento, un momento en que se sentía avergonzado.</p><p>Harry se acercó para tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo.</p><p>― ¡MALFOY ERES UNA ZORRA! Y yo estúpidamente creí en ti, pero tú a la primera oportunidad fuiste y le abriste las piernas a Krum aun cuando estas casado conmigo.</p><p>Era la primera vez que Harry lo llamaba Malfoy en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos y eso al rubio no le pasó desapercibido.</p><p>― ¡Cierra la boca Potter! ―la exclamación del rubio se escuchó bastante tranquila a comparación de lo furioso que en realidad se encontraba.</p><p>Harry recuperó un poco de cordura, sin embargo, aún tenía mucho que exteriorizar. ― Pensé que comenzabas a sentir algo por mí... incluso hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para satisfacer tus caprichos, darte todo lo que necesitabas y... yo... yo hice todo para que comenzaras a quererme... ―cerró los ojos de tanta desesperación― pero resultaste ser un maldito.</p><p>― ¡Si crees que puedes obligar a alguien a amarte en contra de su voluntad, eso te hace el mayor imbécil de la historia! ―No, eso no es lo que quería decir, pero estaba colérico con lo que Potter le había gritado. Se sentía ofendido, lo único que quería era devolverle un poco de eso, pero al ver esas esmeraldas apagarse no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor perforar su pecho.</p><p>Harry lo miró con dolor y decepción, aunque no sabía si se sentía decepcionado de Draco por verle la cara durante los últimos 5 meses o era que se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por ser tan estúpido y creer que algún día podría conquistar al rubio.</p><p>― No, Harry, yo... ―el pelinegro no lo dejó terminar, salió de su casa sin mirar atrás, dejando a Draco de pie en el centro del salón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. La mayor prueba de amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de que Harry abandonara la mansión esa noche, no regresó hasta casi un mes después. Draco se mantuvo comunicado con Pansy, para saber cómo se encontraba. Ella le aseguraba que se encontraba bien y que no se desesperara, que seguramente en cualquier momento regresaría y podrían hablar y resolver la situación.</p><p>Tal vez, para Pans era fácil decirlo, porque para Draco era una situación bastante mala. Había hecho sentir mal a su esposo, se sentía mal consigo mismo y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la situación en la que había metido a Viktor; porque si, él era quien tenía la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde el principio, no debió aceptar ser el amante de Krum, ¡Es más!, no debió siquiera permitirse sentimientos positivos hacia Potter, Pero ¿Cómo ser capaz de no hacerlo? En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía cambiar. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Potter se dignara a mostrar su rostro para contarle la verdad.</p><p>Ya tenía preparado todo su discurso para cuando Harry se presentara en la mansión, lo que esperaba que le dijera y lo que él respondería, sin duda iba a lograr que Harry le perdonara</p><p>No obstante, la situación no resultó como él lo esperaba, pues cuando por fin Harry Potter se dignó a presentarse lo ignoró como nadie lo había hecho antes.</p><p>Ese día Draco había regresado de visitar a su madre, se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Como ya había merendado con Narcissa y se encontraba cansado, subió directamente a su habitación, pasando por el despacho de Harry, el cual se encontraba abierto -clara señal de que Harry se encontraba por ahí-, se asomó sigilosamente a ver si el pelinegro se encontraba dentro, pero al parecer no, así que se dirigió a las habitaciones.</p><p>En el pasillo, muy cerca de su habitación vio a Harry quien venía en sentido contrario rumbo a las escaleras. Se miraron a los ojos, Draco lo tomó como una buena señal así que se armó de valor.</p><p>― Hola ―saludó tímidamente, pero Harry no respondió.</p><p>― ¡Dobby! ―llamó al mayordomo y pasó de largo, junto al rubio, para acercarse a las escaleras.</p><p>En seguida Dobby estaba llegando al tercer piso.</p><p>― Esta noche tendré visitas, prepara algo para la cena, por favor,</p><p>― Claro que sí, señor ――Dobby hizo una reverencia y Harry bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión sin despedirse.</p><p>Draco resopló, no imaginó que acercarse iba a ser tan difícil.</p><p>El pelinegro se comportó como si él no existiera. Aun cuando pasaba a su lado, ni siquiera lo miraba.</p><p>Más tarde, cuando Draco ya debía volver al hospital, regresó con Luna Lovegood y otra chica asiática a la que jamás había visto, pero no por eso le agradó. Al parecer era muy amiga del moreno, pues desde que llegó se la pasó pegada a él y platicaban con muchísima confianza. Obviamente eso no le agradó al rubio, pero no tenía derecho a quejarse, además Harry aún no le dirigía la palabra.</p><p>Sin más por hacer, se fue directo al hospital dejando solo a su esposo con esas chicas.</p><p>Harry vio de reojo al rubio, escuchó cuando se fue y soltó un largo y cansado suspiro. No quería ignorarlo, pero aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer. De hecho, había hablado con Pansy; ella solo se había limitado a decir "te lo dije" y le recomendó que tomara una decisión definitiva lo más pronto posible, pues a pesar del error cometido por el rubio, también estaba resultando seriamente lastimado. Claro que Harry le dio la razón, y precisamente por eso se sentía muy estresado, no quería volver a la mansión hasta que tuviera toda la situación más controlada, sin embargo, tuvo que volver porque muchos documentos importantes -de la compañía- los tenía en su despacho.</p><p>También tuvo que invitar a su amiga Cho, a una cena, pues ella le había pedido que invirtiera en un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando y debían discutir al respecto. Aprovechando que Luna era socia de la asiática, la invitó y esperó el momento apropiado -en que estuvieron solos- para pedirle que se vieran un día ya que necesitaba un consejo.</p><p>Por lógica, no recurrió a Ron, ni a Hermione. Era más que obvio lo que le iban a decir, así que no tenía ni chiste discutir con ellos.</p><p>Días después de esa cena, seguía sin hablar con el rubio, pues no quería enfrentarse a la verdad sin tener una idea clara de lo que iba a hacer. Ya se sentía desesperado, afortunadamente llegó el día en que quedó con Luna para ir a tomar un café y platicarle sus penas.</p><p>Harry le narró lo sucedido desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquel pub, hasta lo del día de la Fiesta de caridad. Y Luna solo se concentró en escuchar sin interrumpir en ningún momento, actitud por la cual a Harry le agradaba mucho esa chica.</p><p>Al finalizar la historia ella se puso en modo pensativo. Y después solo dijo:</p><p>― Se dice que siempre debes luchar por lo que deseas, pero si lo único que logras es herir al otro y al contrario de lo que esperas, lo haces inmensamente infeliz... ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces? ―se detuvo a observar a una pareja que iba pasando, el chico llevaba un gran danés, y la chica iba agarrada del brazo de su novio, Harry también los miró, envidiando que ellos estuvieran tan felices―. Dejar ir es nuestra mejor prueba de amor, El amor, es una de las experiencias más maravillosas, pero también es dolorosa. ¿No crees?</p><p>Y Harry lo entendió. Asintió y tomó cariñosamente la mano de su amiga, le regalo una dulce sonrisa y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Draco también pensaba en el futuro, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho había hecho sufrir a Harry e incluso recordó ese día, en que los ojos esmeralda tan brillantes, se volvieron oscuros y extrañó esas sonrisas cálidas que siempre le regalaba.</p><p>Pansy lo llamó al teléfono de su oficina en el hospital, le platicó sobre el avance de los preparativos de su boda y le reiteró que no podía faltar, aun cuando las cosas no fueran bien con Harry, él debía asistir a la boda de su amiga. Obviamente el rubio no pudo negarse, porque cuando a Pansy Parkinson se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había ser capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.</p><p>Para el colmo, Pansy insistía en que no solo él era culpable, sino también el cabeza hueca de su hermano, quien lo había obligado a casarse sabiendo que no le amaba y que para rematarla sabiendo que ya tenía un novio.</p><p>"Él era consciente de que algo así podía pasar", argumentó la chica, incluso le afirmó que, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que le hubiera engañado de esa manera, aun le tenía aprecio y por eso lo esperaría el día de su boda.</p><p>Draco le recordó que seguramente todos lo verían mal, pero ella le reveló que no sería así, ya que los únicos que se habían enterado de eso -a parte de ella- habían sido; Hermione, Ron, Blaise y Theodore. Y le aseguraba que el único que le vería mal, sería Ronald, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.</p><p>Después de esa larga charla, Draco se despidió de ella argumentando que quería regresar a casa a descansar. Sin embargo, cuando la llamada terminó, no se retiró inmediatamente. Se quedó en su asiento pensando en lo que acababa de platicar con la chica.</p><p>Tal vez Pansy tenía razón, tal vez Draco se había equivocado, tal vez no merecía ser perdonado, pero la indiferencia de su esposo ya lo estaba cansando. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿Ignorarlo hasta el fin de sus días? El Slytherin necesitaba saber qué iba a suceder con ellos en lo que restaba de su vida, así que, armándose de valor, tomó sus cosas, salió del hospital y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Harry. Cuando entró al edificio se percató de que era observado por los empleados -seguramente lo reconocían-, al llegar al ultimo piso, miró hacia ambos lados del corredor, pensando hacia donde estaría la oficina principal. En ese momento se lamentó un poco jamás haber hecho caso cuando Harry lo invitaba a conocer el lugar.</p><p>― ¡Oye! ―llamó a un chico que iba pasando. El cual al verlo se puso pálido ― ¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de mi esposo?</p><p>El chico asintió y señaló el lugar a donde se debía dirigir.</p><p>Draco tomó camino rumbo a la derecha, se topó con un par de personas que al momento se quedaron como en shock y lo miraron pasar. Alcanzó a oír algunos comentarios de personas que decían que era la primera vez que lo veían por ahí. Y que era más hermoso de lo que habían imaginado.</p><p>A pesar de que ese tipo de comentarios le agradaban porque levantaba su ego, en ese momento no le interesó ni un poco, lo que quería era hablar con Harry, quisiera o no, lo tenía que escuchar, debía conocer su versión de cómo había ocurrido todo y claro, si se daba la oportunidad, pedirle una disculpa, aun cuando todo su orgullo se fuera al caño.</p><p>Draco no esperó a que la secretaria avisara -ella lo miró asustada pero no le impidió el paso-, se siguió hasta la oficina, asumiendo su derecho de esposo, aunque en ese momento ese argumento no le quedaba muy bien. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de la comadreja, así que se detuvo para escuchar.</p><p>― Harry, ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó un muy preocupado Ron.</p><p>― No, no lo estoy ―respondió con nostalgia― pero así debe ser.</p><p>― Pero, Harry...</p><p>― Lo he terminado de comprender, ―exclamó mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su enrojecida mejilla― no puedes obligarte a amar, el amor surge por sí sólo. Y yo... quise obligarlo a amarme, eso demuestra que tiene razón... ¡Soy el mayor imbécil de la historia!</p><p>El rubio se quedó paralizado, solo retumbaba en su cerebro las ultimas palabras mencionadas por el moreno. No había imaginado que Harry se sintiera así de mal; lo imaginó molesto e incluso esperaba que le gritara, lo golpeara, lo sacara de la mansión, pero jamás creyó escucharlo llorar.</p><p>Draco se dio cuenta que no se merecía todo el amor que Harry le tenía, y por el propio bien del Gryffindor, esperaba que con lo recién acontecido se desilusionara y dejara de quererlo.</p><p>Draco retornó rumbo a la mansión con el mayor remordimiento que jamás creyó llegar a sentir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Esto no es una amistad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I waited for you*</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I waited for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I waited on you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But now I don't</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't see </em>
  <em>it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I didn't see it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I didn't see it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But now, oh, I do</em>
</p><p>― ¿Qué estás cantando? ―Harry entró a su oficina, donde se encontraba Cedric cantando a todo pulmón, mientras jugueteaba con las plumas y lápices que había tomado del escritorio. Estaba descansando muy a gusto en la silla detrás del escritorio y sus pies los tenía sobre este.</p><p>En cuanto vio a Harry le sonrió y bajó los pies.</p><p>― Es una canción que me gusta mucho ―respondió sin dejar de sonreír. En seguida ―y como en todas las mañanas― entró la secretaria con el periódico del día y una taza de café.</p><p>Harry le agradeció y después de tomar ambas cosas le pidió a la mujer que se retirara.</p><p>― Se nota, te podía oír desde el elevador.</p><p>Cedric se echó a reír con ganas y Harry lo secundó.</p><p>― Aunque no te culpo, también me gusta. Ahora, ¿Me podrías decir a qué se debe tu agradable visita?</p><p>― Tú tan galante como siempre ―el chico se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para quedar frente al Gryffindor―. En realidad, no tengo un motivo ―declaró encogiéndose de hombros― solo quería venir a verte.</p><p>Harry sonrió. Desde hace algunas semanas que no se sentía para nada feliz, con todo lo que había sucedido entre Draco y él, no creía que podría volver a sentirse bien en lo que restaba de su vida. Pero con Cedric ahí, diciéndole que solo quería verlo porque si, se sintió un poco mejor. Estaba bien conversar con Ron, pero a veces era necesario hablar con alguien más neutral y la estrella de rock definitivamente era la persona adecuada para llevar a cabo esa función.</p><p>― Entonces me alegro de que decidieras hacerlo ―Cedric frunció el ceño.</p><p>― ¿Ha pasado algo? ―Era raro ver a Harry en ese estado de ánimo, por lo que inmediatamente comprendió que algo no andaba bien.</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Harry para encogerse de hombros. ― Cosas que pasan ―dijo sin más.</p><p>― ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? ―posó ambas manos en los hombros del moreno.</p><p>― Tal vez en otro momento ―aseguró. Entonces Cedric se acercó y lo abrazó, Harry se sorprendió un poco al momento, pero después correspondió. Se dejó consolar, un abrazo al parecer era algo que había necesitado urgentemente.</p><p>Después de que se separaron compartieron un rato más juntos, platicando de trivialidades y riendo de vez en cuando. Pronto fue hora de que Diggory se marchara, dejando solo a Harry, quien después de su platica con Luna y su convivencia con Cedric, ya se sentía mucho mejor.</p><p>Harry pasó un rato más pensando en todo lo que había pasado por su mente durante la mañana y de pronto se escuchó a sí mismo cantando la misma canción que Cedric había interpretado unas horas antes sentado sobre esa misma silla -obviamente él no la estaba cantando tan fuerte-.</p><p>― Es cierto ―murmuró. "Te esperé, esperé por ti, pero ya no", pensó, "ambos debemos seguir adelante".</p><p>Tomó su intercomunicador y le pidió a su secretaria que llamara a Ron.</p><p>Unos minutos más tarde el chico pelirrojo entraba a su oficina y tomaba asiento frente a él con un gesto interrogativo.</p><p>― Necesito que me hagas un favor ―exclamó y Ron levantó ambas cejas. Sabía que cuando Harry Potter se ponía en modo jefe, es que algo grande iba a pasar. Como la ocasión en que le pidió que investigara a Malfoy.</p><p>― Dime qué tengo que hacer ―Harry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su amigo, metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se volvió a sentar, pero ahora sobre el escritorio.</p><p>― Habla con Nott, dile que tramite los documentos del divorcio.</p><p>Ron casi se cae de espalda al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Divorcio? ¿Había escuchado bien?</p><p>― Pero Harry, tú...</p><p>― Ya he tomado la decisión ―aseguró―. Contáctalo, por favor y en cuanto lo tengas todo listo me avisas.</p><p>― Si, como tú quieras ―Ron miró a los ojos a su amigo―. Pero, ¿Por qué? Digo, no es que me agrade mucho Malfoy, y si, lo que te hizo fue una canallada, pero en serio no puedo creer que te quieras divorciar. ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Con su familia? Es que... ¡Tú lo amas!</p><p>― Tranquilo, tú no te preocupes de nada, ya había hablado con Nott anteriormente, él ya tiene todo eso contemplado, tú solo encárgate de que yo únicamente tenga que firmar, no quiero saber nada de eso hasta que llegue el momento.</p><p>El pelirrojo asintió.</p><p>― Harry, ¿Estás seguro? ―ahora sí que estaba verdaderamente preocupado por Harry, lo había subestimado por completo. Bien dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho Malfoy, pero había creído que Harry se deprimiría e incluso que sería algo cruel con el rubio, pero jamás imaginó que lo dejaría ir así, de buenas a primeras.</p><p>― No, no lo estoy ―respondió, bajó la mirada, no quería que su amigo viera a través de sus ojos sus verdaderos sentimientos― pero así debe ser.</p><p>― Pero, Harry...</p><p>― ¡Lo he terminado de comprender! ―exclamó. Harry empezó a llorar y Ron se le partió el alma, quería mucho al moreno, era como su propio hermano y verlo así era espantoso― no puedes obligarte a amar, el amor surge por sí sólo. Y yo... quise obligarlo a amarme, eso demuestra que tiene razón... ¡Soy el mayor imbécil de la historia!</p><p>Ron se levantó por inercia y abrazó a su amigo, mientras varias lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.</p><p>"Creo que será lo mejor", pensó mientras reconfortaba al moreno. Después de todo Harry no era correspondido y si seguía insistiendo, cada vez sería peor.</p><p>― Bien ―dijo Ron, después de todo ese episodio de depresión― será mejor que vaya a hablar con Nott.</p><p>Harry asintió.</p><p>Antes de que anocheciera, Harry se dirigió a la mansión. Afortunadamente Draco tenía el turno nocturno en el hospital, así que solía llegar por la mañana, y se iba justo después de la cena. Así lo encontraría y podrían hablar antes de que el otro se fuera a trabajar.</p><p>Cuando el rubio llegó a casa, colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y se dirigió directamente a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua.</p><p>Se quedó petrificado al ver a Harry recargado, en el umbral del salón, bebiendo una copa de vino de lo más calmado.</p><p>Se supone que él debería estar en casa a esa hora, preparándose para ir al hospital, pero después de lo que había escuchado esa tarde en la oficina del moreno, no había podido volver a casa y en vez de eso se había ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo; para cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado varias horas. Inmediatamente volvió, pero no se esperaba que Harry estuviera allí y al parecer esperándolo.</p><p>¿A qué hora habría vuelto?</p><p>― Yo estaba... ―trató de explicarse, pues, después de lo que había pasado, no quería que Harry malentendiera su llegada tardía.</p><p>― No me interesa ―interrumpió el otro con voz fría, ocasionando que el rubio se estremeciera―. Necesitamos hablar, podrías hacerme el favor de pasar al salón, por favor.</p><p>Hizo un ademan con la mano derecha, indicándole que pasara primero, cosa que el rubio hizo inmediatamente. Se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales y esperó a que el moreno hablara.</p><p>Harry, por su parte, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y luego comenzó.</p><p>― Quiero aclarar un par de cosas ―tomó asiento frente al rubio―. Primero, no quiero discutir sobre tu situación con Krum. No me interesa saber nada de su relación ―Draco intentó hablar― y tampoco quiero escuchar excusas. Lo hecho, hecho está y así debe quedar. Segundo, ya no es necesario que aparentemos ser un matrimonio, ya que nunca lo fuimos.</p><p>Draco apretó los puños, se quería defender, pero Potter se veía realmente determinado.</p><p>― Y tercero ―continuó―, en dos semanas será la boda de Pans con Herms, ellas quieren que asistas y yo no tengo problema con eso, así que te ruego cumplas su deseo.</p><p>―Pero yo... ¿Qué pasara con mi padre? ¿Qué...?</p><p>― Por favor ―interrumpió― deja que pase la boda de mi hermana y entonces hablaremos seriamente sobre lo que compete al acuerdo que tenemos ―Harry se levantó―. Ya le pedí a Dobby que pasé mis cosas a otra habitación, así que no te preocupes, puedes disponer de la habitación como tú quieras y también puedes disponer de lo demás. No me molesta.</p><p>Después de aquella charla y tal como Harry lo había dicho, se mudó a otra habitación. Y si antes no se veían, ahora la convivencia era prácticamente nula. Al parecer, Harry aprovechaba cuando Draco no estaba para hacerse presente en la mansión. Y las pocas veces que se hacía presente, estaba dormido o encerrado en su despacho. Solo un par de veces se llegaron a encontrar y Harry lo saludaba de manera cordial, pero nada más.</p><p>Tal como lo había prometido, Draco asistió a la boda de Pansy y Hermione. El rubio comenzaba a extrañar las cenas juntos, los días de salidas o los fines de semana de maratón de películas en la sala de la casa o simplemente recostados en la cama.</p><p>A diferencia de eso, Harry se la pasaba saliendo con Cedric Diggory, y en ocasiones se le sumaba la chica Chang -Ah sí, ahora ya sabía el nombre de la asiática que había asistido con Lovegood en alguna ocasión, para una cena.</p><p>Mientras Draco miraba como Harry bailaba con todo mundo, menos con él, la pelirroja Weasley se acercó a burlarse de su desdicha.</p><p>― Es mi imaginación o Harry te está ignorando de manera olímpica ―Draco frunció y ella disimuló su sonrisa mientras bebía de su copa de whisky.</p><p>― ¿Qué rayos quieres Weasley? ―siseó.</p><p>― Saber qué le hiciste a Harry para que se comporte tan mal contigo.</p><p>― ¡Eso no es tu problema! ―espetó.</p><p>La pelirroja soltó una risita bastante molesta.</p><p>― Malfoy, Malfoy ―canturreó―. Debió ser algo grande como para que el buen Harry volviera corriendo a los brazos de Cedric.</p><p>Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho. Esa chiquilla no le agradaba nada.</p><p>― ¡Qué desafortunado! ¿No crees? Habría sido mejor que fuera <em>contigo</em> ―la chica borró esa sonrisa petulante y Draco saboreó el triunfo. Eso es lo bueno de ser una serpiente, sueltas el veneno cuando menos se lo esperan.</p><p>― ¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy! ―murmuró antes de alejarse del chico.</p><p>Draco sonrió por un rato, pero después volvió a su realidad. Una donde Harry se la pasaba sonriendo y hablando con los demás, menos con él.</p><p>El resto de la noche se la pasó hablando con Blaise, cruzó un par de palabras con Theo y bailó con Hermione y luego con Pansy. Se divirtió con ellas, pero no lo suficiente, agregando que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry ya se había ido.</p><p>Siendo sincero, le dolió, tal vez si se merecía ser tratado como una mierda, pero no quería ser tratado así, al menos no por Harry.</p><p>Seguramente si lo hubiera hecho otro le daría igual, pero si eso lo hacía Potter era peor que el rechazo del mundo entero.</p><p>El día después de la boda, Harry no se cruzó en el camino del rubio ni una sola vez, y al día siguiente tampoco ni después del día siguiente. Draco se había angustiado, pues no había visto al moreno ni una sola vez en lo que ya casi serían dos semanas. Le angustiaba pensar en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.</p><p>El día en que ya no podía más con la incertidumbre, Harry, al fin se presentó y consigo una noticia devastadora.</p><p>Era noche de descanso en el hospital, por lo que Draco pudo dormir más de la cuenta, despertó pasadas las nueve de la mañana, tomó un baño relajante y luego se vistió con algo cómodo -unos pantalones deportivos y una playera de manga larga.</p><p>Cuando bajó al comedor para recibir el desayuno, al llegar vio a Harry desayunando, vista que lo dejó estupefacto. Hacía ya mucho que no coincidían en el comedor.</p><p>― ¡Buenos días! ―saludó y tomó asiento a su lado derecho. En seguida Dobby le sirvió el desayuno. Jugueteó con la comida pues al tener al moreno cerca se sentía perturbado.</p><p>Ambos desayunaron en silencio, Draco mucho más lento que el otro y cuando al fin terminaron, Harry le habló.</p><p>― Acompáñame a mi despacho, por favor.</p><p>Draco lo siguió sigiloso, su corazón latía a mil por hora, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.</p><p>― Muy bien ―Harry tomó asiento tras su escritorio y Draco frente a él―. Antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón ―Draco quedó anonadado―. He sido un completo idiota contigo, nunca debí obligarte a hacer algo que no querías.</p><p>― Yo...</p><p>― No te pido que me perdones ahora ―continuó― solo te pido que un día lo hagas. Ahora toma.</p><p>Harry le extendió un sobre amarillo, el cual Draco tomó inmediatamente, miró por un segundo el sobre y luego a Harry. Lo abrió y sacó las hojas que estaban dentro.</p><p>Abrió grande los ojos después de entender lo que eran aquellos documentos.</p><p>― ¿Qué? ―exclamó―. Esto...</p><p>― Te estoy concediendo el divorcio.</p><p>― Pero... ―Draco estaba sorprendido y espantado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.</p><p>― No tienes porque preocuparte, Nott ya ha arreglado la situación de tu padre y con lo referente a la deuda, también ha quedado saldada. Todo lo que habíamos acordado con tu padre lo he cumplido al pie de la letra, así que de ahora en adelante no volverán a tener problemas. Ya lo he firmado, ―señaló el sobre― solo faltas tú y el divorcio estará concretado.</p><p>― ¿Qué? ―volvió a exclamar― yo pensé que tú... y... pensé que... éramos amigos.</p><p>― ¡No soy tu amigo, nunca lo fui! ―exclamó al instante.</p><p>Draco quedó paralizado, bueno, tenía sentido, era lógico que el moreno no lo consideraba su amigo, ¿Entonces porqué había sido tan imbécil al decirle que eran amigos?</p><p>― No, lo que quise decir es que pensé que tú... que tú sentías algo por mí y... ―Harry empezó a reír.</p><p>― ¿Es en serio? ―preguntó incrédulo―. Yo tengo que viajar a Asia por un mes, así que tómate tu tiempo.</p><p>Las manos de Draco comenzaron a temblar y entonces sintió los ojos arder.</p><p>― Supongo que iras con tus padres... ―agregó el moreno.</p><p>Pero tal como dicen, <em>no hagas molestar a una serpiente</em>, Draco arrojó su veneno.</p><p>― ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré con mis padres? ―siseó con enojo. Estaba enfadado con Harry, porque, aunque en el fondo ya esperaba algo así, pero una parte de él esperaba que Harry lo perdonara e intentara conquistarlo como lo había estado haciendo por los últimos ocho meses.</p><p>― ¿Qué? ―preguntó el moreno, ¿A dónde iría Draco, sino a casa de sus padres?</p><p>― Porque das por hecho que regresaré con mis padres, es obvio que ya tengo a donde ir.</p><p>Y si, Harry lo comprendió muy bien. Se levantó de su asiento y salió hecho una furia. Azotó la puerta al salir y Draco se sintió estúpido por haber guardado un poco de esperanza, pero también por haber hecho tanto daño a tantas personas ―No quería hacerle creer que saliendo de ahí correría a los brazos de su ex amante, pero Harry siempre lograba sacar lo peor de él― era tan extraño. Echó un vistazo más a las hojas ya firmadas por el moreno, estiró un brazo para cercarse al lapicero sobre el escritorio y tomar una pluma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Canción: Chances-The Strokes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Cuando no puedes más</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de tres largos meses, Harry Potter volvió de su viaje por Asia. En ese tiempo Cedric había dado un par de conciertos en Japón y Corea del Sur; así que él junto con Cho asistieron a dichosos conciertos. Cabe mencionar, que su adorada amiga Cho Chang no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para intentar emparejar al moreno con la estrella de rock, argumentando que Harry tenía que seguir con su vida.</p><p>Sin embargo, para Harry eso no era tan sencillo. Aun cuando por mera cobardía no había querido volver a Londres, para evitar enfrentarse a la realidad, sabía de ante mano que en cuanto pisara Potter Manor, y fuera testigo de la soledad en la que se encontraba el lugar, caería en cuenta de que ese chico rubio del que se había enamorado a primera vista, no se encontraba allí, su mundo colapsaría por completo.</p><p>Ahora, la plena convivencia con Cho y en unos pocos días con Cedric se sentía como en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Por otra parte, él quería regresar y ver a su hermana, platicar con Ron y Hermione, reñir un poco con Zabini y convivir con Albus y Scorpius. Eso le traía un conflicto interno, así que, a tres meses de su divorcio, estaba por demás luchando consigo mismo.</p><p>Tampoco era que necesitara volver, Ron se encargaba prácticamente de todo. Y cuando se requería que él atendiera algún asunto personalmente, Ron y Blaise viajaban para encontrarse.</p><p>Suspiró melancólico. Recordó cuando Ron le anunció que su rubia obsesión había abandonado la mansión y le había dejado los documentos firmados y en orden sobre el escritorio que se encontraba en su despacho.</p><p>Sintió los ojos arder, ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan cobarde?<br/>Él mismo debió estar presente cuando Draco había abandonado la mansión, pero tenía tanto miedo de sí mismo, de no poder dejar ir al rubio, que prefirió escapar, huir lejos y fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo. <br/>Unos toquidos en la puerta de su habitación, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.</p><p>— Adelante —dijo en tono seco. </p><p>La chica asiática entró con una agradable sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó preocupada.</p><p>Harry le devolvió la sonrisa; —Si, estoy bien —Cho ya sabía que mentía pero fingió creerle con un asentimiento y sin borrar la sonrisa.</p><p>— Mi padre está muy con la reinauguración de la fábrica —se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó—. Gracias por ayudarnos.</p><p>— No fue nada —movió una mano en modo de quitarle importancia a la situación — me reconforta saber que tu padre ha recuperado su fabrica y que tú puedes seguir con el proyecto que tienes en mente.</p><p>Cho de nuevo lo abrazó, pero fugazmente. Harry si se sentía bien por haber podido ayudar a su amiga, no quería que la familia Chang cayera en la bancarrota después de que un sujeto con mas dinero y poder quiso quitarles todo solo porque ellos no habían querido concederle a su hija en matrimonio. Greiback, había querido aprovechar eso para obligarlos a aceptar.</p><p>Afortunadamente Cho había acudido a Harry para que le ayudara, y después de una batalla en la que tuvo que hacer uso de Theodore Nott, logró salvar a su amiga y su familia. <br/>Esa era la principal razón por la cual había viajado hasta Asia, pero también lo había usado como excusa para no tener que convivir mas tiempo con Draco.</p><p>Al final la estadía se había alargado por mismo temor de él, pero a estas alturas de las circunstancias, era necesario que hiciera frente a su vida, a la realidad.</p><p>Al llegar de su cansado viaje a Londres, unas chicas moderadamente bronceada lo recibieron en el aeropuerto con unos abrazos cariñosos, también unos cuantos besos por parte de Hermione. Ellas no llevaban mucho tiempo de haber vuelto de su luna de miel en Río de Janeiro, el cual se había retrasado por la desdicha del moreno. Sin embargo, cuando dieron por hecho que Harry no volvería en un buen tiempo, decidieron tomarse sus largas vacaciones de mes y medio.</p><p>Harry se alegró mucho de verlas y al ser recibido en esos cálidos brazos, supo que eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperarse por completo. Podría vivir sin el amor de su vida, siempre y cuando su familia y amigos estuvieran allí para él, consolarle y animarle tanto como lo necesitara. <br/>Otra sorpresa que se llevó fue el recién compromiso de Ron y Blaise. Todavía recordaba aquella platica no tan lejana con su mejor amigo, por lo que se preguntó en qué momento fue que Ron cambió de parecer, es decir, en qué momento habría reforzado tanto sus sentimientos para estar seguro de querer pasar el resto de su vida con Zabini.</p><p>Lo que fue aun mas sorpréndente, y que no podía creer fue el noviazgo entre Ginny y Nott. ¿En qué momento la hermanita de su mejor amigo y su abogado personal se habían liado? Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había ocurrido tal milagro. Mucho menos Ron se lo explicaba y se mostraba muy celoso en cuanto a eso, pero qué podía hacer si sus propios padres estaban más que gustosos de tener un yerno como Theodore. <br/>Pronto, otros dos largos meses habían transcurrido, con ellos se habían cumplido cinco meses desde que había firmado esos dichoso papeles. Todo había resultado moderadamente bien desde entonces.</p><p>Un mes después de aquello, había recibido una oferta de trabajo para —casualmente— trabajar en los laboratorios de químicos de Bulgaria. Él, junto a otra compañera, Astoria Greengrass, —como investigadores para generar nuevos medicamentos— aceptaron y pocas semanas después se mudaron a  aquel país. <br/>Viktor Krum había tomado eso como una señal de que pronto él y Draco formalizarían, le gustaba de sobremanera pensar que al final sí estarían juntos. Había sobre estimado a Potter, porque por un momento llegó a pensar que jamás dejaría ir al rubio, pero al final no había sido un rival tan fuerte. Bueno, en el fondo se lo agradecía. Después de todo, había ayudado a la familia Malfoy, además de que siempre se había comportado como todo un caballero con Draco. <br/>Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan simples como pensaba, pues en cuanto supo del divorcio de Draco, había ido a buscarlo para que volvieran. Draco no había aceptado, al contrario, le había dicho que por el momento no estaba listo para comenzar una relación.</p><p>¿Qué tendría que comenzar si ellos ya eran pareja? Pero al parecer para Draco no era tan simple.</p><p>En cuanto Draco anunció su traslado a Bulgaria, Krum le había ofrecido vivir juntos, lo cual también rechazó. Aun cuando compartieran piso en calidad de amigos, el rubio no estaba dispuesto a compartir con una potencial pareja. En vez de eso vivía con su tierna compañera Tori. </p><p>Luego, después de casi cuatro meses Draco no había dado ni una pequeña señal de siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de algún día volver con el búlgaro. Situación que estaba alterando por demás a Krum. Tal vez, al final de cuentas, Potter si había ganado la batalla. Pero valía la pena intentar, y así lo hizo una tarde en que fue a buscar a Draco a su trabajo.</p><p>Invitó al rubio a tomar un café, al principio Draco se había negado, pero después de mucho insistir, aceptó.</p><p>—Draco —llamó después de un largo e incómodo rato en silencio—. ¿Jamás vamos a regresar?</p><p>Draco bebió de su café de manera elegante y pulcra, como solo él lo sabía hacer.</p><p>—Draco, en serio... </p><p>—No Vik —respondió en tono frío y casual— lo lamento pero no volveremos.</p><p>Krum podía sentir que la quijada le caía hasta el suelo de haber sido posible. Y se sintió traicionado. Después de todo, creía plenamente que después de todos esos meses en que Draco estuvo con Potter, por fin retomarían su relación abiertamente. Sin duda nada había resultado como él lo esperaba. Al menos le quedaba el beneficio de la duda, pero ahora, después de escuchar tan fría e inmediata respuesta supo que el rubio ya no le quería ni un poco. Agregando, también, el hecho de que cada día parecía más y más triste, aun cuando él mismo había intentado animarle haciendo lo que solían hacer antes de que llegara el estúpido de Potter a sus vidas.</p><p>—No puedo aceptarlo —Draco levantó una ceja, como no comprendiendo lo que el hombre frente a él decía—. Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora, no aceptaré que te alejes de mí hasta que me des una buena razón.</p><p>—Vamos Vik —exclamó con el mismo apacible— eres lo bastante inteligente como para tener muy clara la única razón por la que no volveremos y está por demás decir que esa razón es más que suficiente.</p><p>Krum se quedó mudo ante aquella afirmación. Hasta ahora, aunque ya lo sabía, no lo había querido aceptar pero, en ese momento, las serias y honestas palabras de Malfoy le habían llegado como un fuerte golpe en la cara.</p><p>Viktor Krum se caracterizaba por ser cauteloso y controlar bien sus emociones -a diferencia de Potter- pero en ese preciso momento su desesperación no le permitió conservar la calma.</p><p>—No puedo creer que nada haya valido la pena. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Draco.</p><p>El búlgaro lo miró decepcionado. </p><p>—Aún cuando te esperé, y no solo eso, también perdoné tu actitud cuando me pediste que me alejara para que tú pudieras consolar a Potter.</p><p>—Déjame recordarte que no aguantaste mucho tiempo —intervino ante el claro reclamo.</p><p>—Y yo debo recordarte que tú me pediste que esperara a que te divorciaras, prometiste que posterior a eso regresaríamos, lo cual no está ocurriendo.</p><p>Draco se relajó e intentó mantener la compostura, después de todo no estaba dentro de su naturaleza dar el espectáculo.</p><p>—Lo amas... ¿Cierto? —los ojos grises se plantaron sobre los oscuros, frunció un poco el ceño, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.</p><p>—No —dijo, aunque desvió un poco la mirada, acto que no pasó desapercibido.</p><p>—¿No? —bufó— y entonces que significaron todas esas muestras de cariño.</p><p>—Desde hace un rato no estoy entiendo nada de lo que dices.</p><p>—Draco, por favor—dijo con ironía— no me hagas parecer un tonto.</p><p>Es necesario detenernos a entender qué es lo que estaba pasando por la mente del rubio en ese momento. ¿Amaba a Harry?, la realidad era que jamás se lo había preguntado. <br/>Al principio de su vida en pareja había asegurado que le odiaba; por quitarle su libertad y le había sumergido en una incertidumbre que a le ahogaba. Después, comenzó a tomarle cariño. Y conforme fueron pasando los días y la convivencia fue mas constante, en él fue creciendo el deseo por su ex esposo. Pero jamás se había detenido a pensar si hubo más, sin embargo, ahora que Viktor lo preguntaba empezó a pensar en qué era lo que realmente sentía por Harry. Sin duda el hecho de que Harry le haya concedido el divorcio sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse o formar parte de esa decisión tan importante le había herido.</p><p>Él al principio ni siquiera quería formar parte de un matrimonio sin amor, pero al final de sus escasos nueve meses de matrimonio, estaba mas que seguro que una separación era lo que menos deseaba.</p><p>—¿En qué piensas? —escuchó la voz de Viktor.</p><p>Se encogió de hombros, —Nada en particular —afirmó—. Es hora de que me vaya.</p><p>—¿Este es el final? —preguntó afligido.</p><p>Draco asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Estiró la mano en ofrecimiento de paz al búlgaro, Viktor miró la delgada, pálida y final mano por unos instantes y luego la aceptó. <br/>No estaba muy seguro de si eso era lo correcto, al fin y al cabo le había quitado muchos años de su vida a su ex pareja, pero estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, un chico que si bien podía sentir un poquito de simpatía por los demás, por nada del mundo ante pondría su bienestar por el de otro.</p><p>Caminó por las calles rumbo al pequeño departamento, pensando en su vida durante los últimos catorce meses. Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha relajante, luego de secarse bien y ponerse el pijama. Se sumergió entre los cobertores y se quedó profundamente dormido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su compañera de piso llegó. <br/>Los días pasaron, la vida fuera de Londres también se fue convirtiendo en una monotonía, a pesar de que extrañaba muchísimo a su madre. <br/>Ahora, sin contar su pasado, el futuro parecía ser mucho mejor. Los días al lado de Astoria le hicieron darse cuenta de que no todo tenía que ser siempre planeado y calculado, con su amiga vivía al día y al momento y eso le estaba agradando. Se dio cuenta también de que poco a poco estaba superando los eventos desafortunados y que estaba construyendo nuevos recuerdos. Unos que le ayudarían a continuar su camino de la forma en que siempre había querido. Sin duda todo iba viento en popa, pero como dicen que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, pronto la vida le recordó que tenía un pasado del cual no se podía desprender tan fácilmente.</p><p>Como todas las noches que llegaba tarde a casa, se echó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido profundamente. Al parecer tenía un sueño de lo más placentero, uno donde se le encontraba él tomando la mano de su hermosa madre y al lado de ellos caminaba su padre. Sintió bajo sus pies la cálida y suave arena de la playa, seguramente se trataba de sus vacaciones en Italia cuando tenía diez años de edad. De pronto, sintió unos fuertes tirones, le obligaban a quedarse estático mientras veía alejarse a sus dos padres; "Draco, Draco ", oía una voz que le pedía se quedara y dejara marchar a sus padres, mientras él intentaba estirar ambos brazos para alcanzarle, pronto la voz se hizo más intensa y se entonces despertó.</p><p>Vio que Astoria se encontraba sentada a su lado intentando despertarlo. <br/>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en cuanto se sintió mas despierto. Escuchó unos fuertes golpes que provenían de la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama esforzándose en despertar por completo.</p><p>—Es Viktor Krum —susurró la chica—. Creo que se le han pasado las copas. <br/>Draco se levantó de la cama y le pidió a Astoria que se quedara dentro de la habitación mientras él se dedicaba a investigar qué era lo que quería Krum.</p><p>Astoria asintió y se quedó sentada sobre la cama con ambas manos sobre su regazo. Siempre que estaba nerviosa adoptaba esa posición y comenzaba a morderse ligeramente el labio inferior.</p><p>Se escuchaban los fuertes golpes que plantaba Krum sobre la puerta y los gritos desesperados pidiéndole al rubio que saliera.</p><p>Draco caminó a paso decidido hasta encontrase junto a la puerta, dudó por un momento y después simplemente abrió. Vio a Viktor recargado sobre el barandal del pasillo y pudo ver a un par de vecinos que en cuanto vieron que salía, entraron a sus departamentos. El rubio sintió vergüenza, pero ya que le quedaba, los  días siguientes únicamente fingiría que esa noche no había pasado nada.</p><p>Viktor se abalanzó sobre Draco y le abrazó con fuerza. El rubio por su parte, recibió aquel abrazo resignado.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.</p><p>—Te amo Draco, no me dejes —exclamó el otro.</p><p>—Primero entremos —se despegó del búlgaro y lo llevó dentro del departamento.</p><p>Lo hizo sentar en uno de sus pequeños sillones. Él se mantuvo de pie frente a Viktor, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de hablar con un ebrio para tranquilizarlo. No pudo evitar recordar a Harry, dejándose hacer por su esposo y declarándole su amor de la manera mas romántica y cursi que jamás pudo haber siquiera imaginado.</p><p>Sonrió para sus adentros y se sentía tonto. Extrañaba a Harry, lo extrañaba a él y todos sus tontos intentos de conquista; intentos que lo hacían a veces parecer un tonto ridículo sin remedio, pero que a pesar de eso le hacían un chico único y especial.</p><p>—¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? —preguntó Viktor.</p><p>—Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, no sé porque sigues insistiendo con eso.</p><p>—Si lo que dices es cierto, debo pensar que eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.</p><p>—No intentes hacerme sentir mal argumentando que yo me enamoré de otro —exclamó enfadado, pero sin perder el control.</p><p>—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —preguntó más para sí mismo—. ¿Cuándo fue que le empezaste a amar? —guardó silencio por unos segundos— Todo fue culpa mía, al final yo le ayudé para que terminaras prefiriendo a ese idiota. </p><p>Bueno, tan ebrio se encontraba Krum que ya ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No solo insistía en el supuesto amor que le profesaba a Potter, sino que ahora resultaba que era su culpa. Ahora si el búlgaro se encontraba fuera de sus cabales. Suspiró agotado.</p><p>—Será mejor que duermas —ordenó— y mañana hablaremos.</p><p>—¡Yo quiero hablar ahora! —exigió frustrado.</p><p>Viktor se levantó y colocó ambas manos en los hombros del rubio.</p><p>—Todo es culpa mía —ahora se veía afligido—. Yo te lancé a sus brazos. No... quiero hablar... pensé que cuando te enteraras de lo que le hizo ese tal Daniel, tú lo repudiarías y creí que él se sentiría tan avergonzado que te dejaría en paz, ¡PERO NO! EL MAL NACIDO TENÍA QUE CAUSARTE LASTIMA Y TÚ... TÚ LO EMPEZASTE A QUERER.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? —Draco esta vez sí se interesó en la conversación.</p><p>—¡DE QUE TODOS MIS ESFUERZOS FUERON EN VANO!</p><p>—¿Qué tiene que ver lo del ex novio de Harry en esto?</p><p>Viktor de pronto lo miró como si estuviera sorprendido. Aunque después cambió su expresión a una de preocupación. Volvió a tomar asiento y miró a Draco con tristeza, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Tal parecía que la borrachera se le había pasado.</p><p>Y ya no tenía de otra, mas que revelar lo que desde hace tiempo le hacía sentir culpable. Antes de comenzar a confesarse, vio a una chica castaña que se acercaba a Draco y le sujetaba suavemente del brazo.</p><p>—Y-yo, fui quien le pidió a alguien del periódico que investigara a Potter.</p><p>—¡Habla claro! —exigió, Draco estaba perdiendo la calma.</p><p>—Cuando me dijiste sobre el extraño comportamiento de Potter en Francia al encontrarse con su ex novio Daniel, le pedí a una amiga que trabaja en el Profeta que lo investigara y que sacara a relucir la clase de bastardo que era.</p><p>Draco se puso rojo de furia y Astoria estaba intentando calmarlo.</p><p>—Pero Draco, —suplicaba con la mirada— yo te juro que no sabía, ¡Lo hice porque pensé que era un Don Juan que se la pasaba ligando e incluso creí que podría probar que te engañaba! Yo n-no e-spe-raba que algo así le hubiera ocurrido.</p><p>—Y entonces porqué no evitaste que ese incidente saliera en el periódico.</p><p>—Porque cuando me enteré ya era demasiado tarde, Hanna ya le había entregado el artículo a su jefe y no había nada más que hacer, después quise refugiarme en la creencia de que tú al enterarte lo repudiarías.</p><p>—¡Lárgate!, no quiero volver a verte en lo que resta de mi vida —Draco se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. No miró a Krum cuando salió y ni siquiera habló con Astoria. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se tiró en la cama.</p><p>Estaba cansado y harto de todo. Siempre había creído que Viktor Krum era una espléndida persona y que jamás haría algo tan bajo. El rubio se merecía todo el odio del mundo por haber jugado con Harry y después haber abandonado a Viktor, si le hubiera confesado haberle hecho algo a él, seguramente se hubiera molestado pero lo habría aceptado. Sin embargo, aun cuando Harry le había obligado a casarse, Krum no tenía derecho a lastimar a una persona que había demostrado ser mejor incluso que ellos dos juntos. </p><p>Cuánto mal le había provocado a Harry y solo por su estúpido egoísmo. Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo y echó a llorar. Lloró por primera vez y como nunca lo había hecho. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Un corazón roto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas un mes había transcurrido de aquel incidente y ya sentía que no podía más. Hasta que Viktor se lo había dicho, se puso a pensar en sus sentimientos a los cuales no estaba dispuesto a ponerme nombre, ya que si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que tendría que enfrentarse a una realidad dolorosa.</p><p>Afortunadamente fue enviado a Francia para monitorear la efectividad de los medicamentos en los que estuvieron trabajando meses antes. El tiempo en la clínica donde se encontraban los voluntarios, se pasaba muy rápido y tanto era el trabajo que apenas si le daba tiempo de pensar en Harry y lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Seguramente ya hasta lo habría olvidado y esperaba que el moreno estuviera redirigiendo su vida al lado de una persona que realmente lo hiciera feliz.</p><p>También pensaba en lo mucho que había herido a Harry —aun cuando mucho de eso fue indirectamente—, deseaba tener la oportunidad de, en algún momento, pedirle perdón por todo el daño, tal vez incluso llegarían a ser amigos, aunque no estaba muy seguro si quería que Harry únicamente fuera su amigo.</p><p>Negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Definitivamente el alejarse de su tierra natal lo estaba perturbando un poco.</p><p>Entró a una cafetería a la que solía ir por las mañanas, antes de tener que presentarse en la clínica. Como siempre, un chico castaño de ojos color miel y tez afeminada le sonrió preguntándole si deseaba lo de siempre. Con un asentimiento informó que efectivamente eso era lo que esperaba y el chico se retiró en dirección a la barra donde el barista solía atender los pedidos de los que llegaban con prisa.</p><p>Mientras esperaba que le llevaran su café americano junto a su tarta de manzana, desdobló el periódico para enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos importantes del mundo -habito que había adquirido de su padre- comenzó a leer la primer noticia, muy concentrado hasta que escuchó un carraspeo. Apartó la mirada de su entretenida lectura y fijó sus ojos en el hombre que se encontraba frente a él, luego desvió la mirada para centrarse en la pelirroja que dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—Hola Draco —saludó el hombre.</p><p>—¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —secundó la chica.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo —admitió, haciendo una seña para invitarlos a tomar asiento en su mesa.</p><p>La chica miró al hombre como pidiendo permiso y en cuanto asintió, se apresuró a sentarse frente al rubio. El otro lo hizo a su lado. En ese momento llegó el mesero con el pedido de Draco, como todos los días le dirigió una mirada anhelante y como todos los días, Draco ni siquiera lo notó, aunque la pelirroja era más perspectiva pues sólo una risita poco discreta.</p><p>—Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo —admitió el hombre.</p><p>—Me alegra que sea de esa manera —expresó Draco.</p><p>—Por supuesto que si —intervino Ginny, a pesar de que la última vez que se vieron no quedaron el los mejores términos, su expresión se oía sincera—, Mione y Pansy también te extrañan mucho, al igual que Blaise y…—titubeó un momento— Luna.</p><p>—¡Eso es…! ¿Y ustedes…?</p><p>—¡Oh! —Ginny se acomodó en su asiento, Theo había aprovechado la intervención de su novia para ordenar un café americano, un capuchino y un par de pasteles—. Theo y yo estamos saliendo desde hace varios meses.</p><p>Draco abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, la última vez que los había visto, esos dos ni se hablaban, además la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Harry, ¿En qué momento habían cambiado tanto las cosas?</p><p>—Theo vino a resolver un asunto de Ha… —se interrumpió pero aun así Draco entendió cuál era esa última palabra que la chica no quiso pronunciar, aun así fingió no hacerlo—, por su empleo y como tiene unos días libres después de eso decidí venir con él para pasar juntos mis vacaciones. </p><p>Draco no recordaba que la chica hablara tanto y por el contrario, que Theodore no hablara casi nada. Se preguntó cómo es que dos personas tan distintas terminaron juntos. <br/>Un momento después llegó el pedido de la pareja y disfrutaron de sus bebidas por un rato, hablando de trivialidades, entre ellas la razón por la que Draco se encontraba en Francia y la razón de irse a vivir a Bulgaria. Al principio Ginny se sorprendió, pues muchos habían pensando que era para estar con Krum, después de escuchar la narración del rubio sintió un poco de tristeza por el chico, no imaginaba que tantas cosas pudieron ocurrir entre ellos después del divorcio como para que terminaran su relación definitivamente. Muy a pesar de que sintió envidia porque Draco logró lo que ella jamás lograría, después, al ver a Harry tan deprimido y ahora al rubio, no tan feliz como muchos creyeron se dio cuenta de que entre esos dos hubo algo que ella jamás habría podido ofrecerle, eso que ahora le entregaba incondicionalmente a Nott, esa fue la razón de su empatía con Malfoy.</p><p>—Ron y Blaise se casaran dentro de dos meses —anunció para salir del momento incomodo.</p><p>—¡Oh!, me alegro por ellos —lo dijo sinceramente.</p><p>—Para nuestra boda —Ginny tomó la mano de su novio— te invitaremos y esperamos que asistas.</p><p>Draco asintió, aunque estaba muy seguro de no querer asistir a una boda dónde era un hecho que se encontraría con Harry y aunque hace un rato pensaba en tal vez ir y pedirle disculpas, ahora que probablemente podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, su pánico al saberse frente a frente le indicó que aun no estaba preparado y seguramente no lo estaría en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Después de aquel encuentro, Draco pasó un tiempo mas en Francia; al finalizar las pruebas tuvo que volver a Bulgaria, donde permaneció un par de meses mas antes de retornar a Londres ya como un médico reconocido en la mayor parte de Europa y parte de Asia.</p><p>Su madre lo recibió encantada, ella lo amaba mucho y al encontrarse tan lejos le había extrañado muchísimo. Por su parte, Lucius, no lo había recibido con tanto cariño, como ya era de esperarse, aunque si le había dejado claro que podía quedarse en la mansión el tiempo que deseara. Además de que le había pedido perdón por lo mal padre que había sido; a Draco le extrañó el comportamiento de su padre, pues ese hombre jamás pedía disculpas, por otro lado, estaba la cuestión de la deuda, la cual, tal como Harry había prometido, ya estaba saldada.</p><p>Se enteró de que Nott había logrado comprobar que la estafa a su padre era real, además de comprobar que un tal Tom Ridle era el culpable y aquel que tuvo la osadía de engañar al patriarca de los Malfoy.</p><p>Ahora, el nombre de su familia estaba limpio y todo gracias a Harry Potter, que a pesar de haber hecho mal las cosas -al principio- logró enmendar sus errores y darle a Draco y a su familia una segunda oportunidad.</p><p>Nuestro amado rubio llegó del hospital de San Mundo (donde ahora trabajaba), pensó en saludar a su madre antes de dirigirse a su habitación, la buscó en la planta baja y luego preguntó por ella a una de las empleadas. Se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, tomando el té con su madre, cuando se aproximó vio como rápidamente la señora Malfoy guardaba la revista que se encontraba leyendo y le sonrió ampliamente a su hijo. Draco frunció el ceño, esa actitud le había parecido algo sospechosa, pues su madre no se comportaría tan poco educada ni siquiera frente a su propio hijo.</p><p>— ¡Qué tal madre! —saludó después de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente.</p><p>— Todo bien hijo, ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?</p><p>— Muy bien, todo marcha bien en la clínica —su madre le sirvió una taza de té, la cual él aceptó—. ¿Qué estabas leyendo con tanta atención? —preguntó en modo casual.</p><p>Su madre se removió un poco en su asiento: —Nada en particular, uno que otro chisme del medio, ya sabes. <br/>— Claro —se limitó a responder, luego volvió a besar a su madre y se retiró a su habitación.</p><p>Apenas se había duchando cuando sus amigos Crabble y Goile llegaron a visitarlo. Ellos eran sus amigos de la infancia, sin embargo cuando Draco comenzó a estudiar la universidad y sus amigos se dedicaron a trabajar en los negocios de sus respectivos padres, perdieron el contacto. Por eso, después de 5 años de no verse, el rubio se sintió contento.</p><p>Toda la tarde se dedicó a platicar con ellos sobre todo lo que habían hecho en los últimos años. Draco no había querido hablar sobre la parte de su vida en matrimonio, no quería recordar esa parte que solo le traía malos recuerdos y le hacía sentir una inmensa nostalgia.</p><p>Cuando los chicos le dijeron que ya debían irse, el rubio no quería dejarlos ir, pero obviamente no lo demostró, como Malfoy no debía mostrar esos gestos de debilidad y en vez de eso, les dio un fuerte abrazo, advirtiéndoles que debían volver en otra ocasión. Ellos se lo prometieron.</p><p>Ya estando solo, se percató de que aun faltaban unas horas para la cena potencial lo que decidió ir a su habitación a dormir un rato.</p><p>Más tarde, cuando por fin había despertado, después de una larga y gratificante siesta, llamó a una de las empleadas para que le llevara aquellas revistas que su madre estaba revisando por la tarde. Con una pequeña reverencia la chica salió en su búsqueda mientras él se quedó en la habitación preguntándose qué era eso que su madre no quiso que viera. <br/>Unos minutos después la chica llegó con unas cuantas revistas y un ejemplar del periódico local. La despidió con una mano y cuando al fin estuvo solo, se dispuso a buscar. <br/>No le fue difícil entender la actitud de su madre, pues en primera plana de una de las revistas, venía la foto de Harry Potter junto a Cedric Diggory, al parecer era una foto tomada hace algunos días en ese pub al que solía ir con todos sus familiares y amigos. Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho pero haciendo caso omiso se dispuso a leer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>HARRY POTTER PADRE DE DOS NIÑOS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La tarde de ayer nos enteramos de que el considerado “El hombre más rico de Inglaterra” y el segundo más sexy del país, el famoso heredero de los Potter, adoptó un par de niños hermosos. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fue una completa sorpresa para la sociedad Inglesa enterarse de tal acontecimiento, aunque para la familia del millonario no fue así. Nuestras fuentes nos informaron que al parecer, ya tenía planeado hacerlo desde hace varios meses. No se sabe concretamente cuál fue el motivo para aplazar su decisión por tanto tiempo, aunque muchos se lo atribuyen al matrimonio que concretara hace mas de un año con el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, ya que, como recordarán, el matrimonio fue un completo fracaso, divorciándose a tan solo 9 meses después. Seguramente el joven Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión y suponemos que fue uno de los motivos por los cuales los llevaron a renunciar a la adopción. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>El heredero Potter no ha querido dar ninguna declaración ni de su matrimonio fracasado, ni mucho menos de los motivos por los cuales ahora es el padre de dos bellos niños de nombres Albus y Scorpius Potter, sin embargo, fuentes confiables nos afirman que él siempre ha deseado tener una familia. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Con ese sublime argumento, podemos decir que ya solo falta que formalice su relación —supuestamente secreta— con el famoso cantante de rock Cedric Diggory para que su sueño de formar una familia se convierta en una completa realidad. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Queridos lectores, estamos en espera de que el señor Potter decida obsequiamos una entrevista exclusiva para poder ofrecerles la información completa sobre el hombre mas codiciado de Londres y resolver todos esos enigmas que ha despertado en la comunidad. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Con mucho cariño a todos nuestros lectores, se despide Lavander Brown</em>
</p><p>Draco dejó caer la revista sobre el pequeño escritorio. Se pasó una mano por todo el cabello y suspiró. Algo de toda esa historia le incomodaba, y no era precisamente el hecho de que Harry haya adoptado a esos niños, sino esa foto de él con Diggory y lo que Lavander afirmaba en esa nota. <br/>Claro que el mismo Draco había deseado que Harry se recuperara pronto de su divorcio y por supuesto que esperaba que pronto superara su amor no correspondido, pero verlo tan sonriente y al lado de ese idiota le hacía sentir hervir la sangre. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Si al fin y al cabo él ya no tenía nada que ver con lo que hiciera Potter con su vida. <br/>Se dirigió hasta su cama y se dejó caer en ella, se hizo un ovillo. Dejó escapar un leve resoplido. Hizo una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa, su madre había querido ocultarle aquella noticia, seguramente porque se le estaba haciendo falsas ideas, las cuales debía aclarar con ella, antes de que Potter decidiera formalizar su relación, antes de que se resignara a aceptar que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar su cariño. <br/>No se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó escapar de sus ojos unas cuentas lágrimas. Las secó rápidamente con su mano ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había llorado cuando estaba en Bulgaria y porqué lo hacía ahora? <br/>Algo en el interior de su pecho le lastimaba, dolía y no había forma de detenerlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Una oportunidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco tomó una decisión importante. Si Harry Potter había decidido seguir con su vida, él también lo haría. Tal vez ahora no le apetecía salir a conocer chicos o aceptar las constantes propuestas de sus pretendientes que no dejaban de hostigarle, sin embargo, ahora que sus amigos le visitaban mas seguido y Astoria había vuelto a Londres, podía salir a distraerse. Sin embargo, aunque él y Pansy se habían llevado bien desde que la había conocido, decidió mantenerse alejado -de ella y de cualquiera que pudiera proporcionarle información sobre Harry-, no quería llegar a enterarse de algo que le hiciera sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.</p><p>En ocasiones pensaba en Scorpius, ese niño le recordaba a él mismo. Era extraño que se parecieran tanto, aun cuando sabía que no mantenían relación consanguínea. Y también se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Harry a cada momento, cómo estaría sobre llevando su vida ahora que era responsable de la vida de dos niños. <br/>Otras tantas veces se reprendía a sí mismo por pasarse el tiempo pensando en alguien que no debería importarle ni un poco.</p><p>Y entre tanto ir y venir, darle vueltas al asunto y mostrarse cada vez más apagado, su madre, se dio cuenta de que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a su niño y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que este se hundiera, NO después de todo por lo que había pasado. <br/>Conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que si hablaba con él sin antes asegurarse de qué es lo que quejaba su alma, este no le diría nada y además, seguramente, evadiría el problema argumentando que no le pasaba absolutamente nada. Por  lo que, Narcissa se dispuso a averiguar, mediante la servidumbre un poco de la rutina de Draco.</p><p>Pronto descubrió que Draco había pedido las revistas que ella solía leer sobre los miembros que se desenvolvían en la sociedad de élite de Londres.</p><p>“Así que era eso”, se dijo mientras recordaba lo que había leído en uno de los ejemplares. Recordó el comportamiento curioso de su hijo. Ella sabía que los Malfoy no demostraban emociones, pero era su hijo de quien estamos hablando ahora, si no lo conociera, no podría considerarse una buena madre. <br/>Según las últimas noticias, se rumoraba que el heredero de los Potter mantenía una relación romántica con Cedric Diggory, sin embargo, como bien lo decían los artículos, solo eran rumores. Hasta ahora ni Harry, ni Cedric habían confirmado nada, además, a pesar de haberlos fotografiado siempre juntos en restaurantes, pubs y algunas veces caminando por las calles, pero jamás los vieron en una situación que confirmara sus sospechas. Los periodistas lo atribuía a que sabían cuidarse para que no los atraparan en una posición comprometedora. <br/>Para Narcissa el supuesto noviazgo de Potter  no representaba un problema, ya que siempre podían terminar, siempre que estuviera su dulce y atractivo hijo de por medio. Estaba segura de que nadie podía resistirse al encanto de su niño, mucho menos alguien con los antecedentes de Harry Potter.</p><p>Esperó hasta después de la cena para interceptar a Draco. mientras tanto se abstuvo a escuchar la charla entre su esposo y su hijo. Preguntas sobre su trabajo, qué otras aspiraciones tenía para su futuro lejano, si pensaba volver a casarse y las escuetas respuestas que el otro expresaba. <br/>Cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Narcissa usó el pretexto de haber olvidado darle algunas indicaciones al ama de llaves. Lucius, quien conocía muy bien a su esposa, y sabía que ella jamás olvidaba algo, se cuestionó si realmente la mujer le estaba diciendo la verdad, sin embargo, decidió no involucrarse en lo que sea que estaba tramando y lo dejó pasar.</p><p>Narcissa caminó por el pasillo de manera sigilosa y cuando llegó frente a la habitación de Draco, golpeó ligeramente la puerta. Un momento después el joven rubio abría la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a su madre.</p><p>—Madre ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó después de hacerla pasar. Ambos se sentaron sobre un pequeño sofá de terciopelo negro que se encontraba dentro de su alcoba.</p><p>—Desde hace días he querido preguntar… —miró alrededor de la habitación— ¿Cómo te encuentras? <br/>Draco se inquietó ante aquel comportamiento tan extraño por parte de su madre pero mantuvo el semblante imperturbable.</p><p>—Estoy bien, madre —respondió tranquilo.</p><p>—Muy bien —aceptó ella—, ahora dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras?</p><p>Sabía muy bien a qué se refería su madre exactamente y si estaba preguntando de manera tan especifica, eso significaba que ya debía saber la respuesta, lo que implicaba tener que ser totalmente honesto con ella.</p><p>—He pesando mucho en mi tiempo de matrimonio —confesó.</p><p>— Así está mejor, me alegra que seas honesto conmigo, ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?</p><p>Draco decidió pensarse bien en la respuesta que le daría a su madre —algo sincero pero que no le comprometiera—, la miró a los ojos y luego dijo: <br/>—Extraño eso, el tiempo que pasé al lado de Harry y me preguntó porque es así si nunca mantuvimos una relación muy intima.</p><p>Narcissa suspiró resignada, al parecer los Malfoy no eran tan inteligentes como presumían. Tomó la mano de su hijo ligeramente para transmitirles consuelo.</p><p>—Draco cariño, temo que estás mas perdido de lo que pensaba, a veces desearía que tu padrino aun viviera, seguramente él sabría guiarte. No, escúchame primero y luego saca tus propias conclusiones.</p><p>El rubio se entristeció al recordar a su padrino Severus, desde que era pequeño le había apoyado y aconsejado. Y desde que había muerto le había hecho tanta falta. Su madre tenía razón, él seguramente le habría aconsejado y seguramente no habría cometido tantas estupideces.</p><p>—Pregúntate a ti mismo ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Potter?, piénsalo y respóndete, usa tus dotes Black, no los Malfoy, porque ya vimos que no te sirven de mucho. Aunque si me permites dar mi opinión…</p><p>—Adelante —la animó, después de todo, nada perdía con escuchar la hipótesis de su madre.</p><p>—Como decía, yo estoy muy segura que lo que a ti te aqueja es simplemente el Amor, si hijo, el amor que tu sientes por ese joven.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?</p><p>—Simple, la forma en que cambia tu mirada cada vez que se habla o piensas en él. No hace falta mas que esa simple acción para saber. Y antes de que me digas que no es verdad, te diré que con Viktor Krum nunca vi ese brillo especial en tus ojos.</p><p>En ese momento Draco se sintió desnudo ante su madre. Una cosa es que él lo pensara y otra cosa era que alguien se lo dijera en voz alta, era volver una realidad lo que ya sabía de antemano. Una sensación de completa vulnerabilidad invadió su cuerpo completo.</p><p>—Piénsalo Draco —palmeó una de sus rodillas—, desmantela esa barrera que protege tu corazón y respóndete ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por él?, si al final te das cuenta de que le amas, no dudes en ir a buscarle —Narcissa se levantó de su asiento y posteriormente lo hizo Draco— antes de que sea demasiado tarde.</p><p>Tomó entre sus manos el fino rostro de su hijo y depositó un dulce beso en su frente.</p><p>—Descansa cariño —se despidió.</p><p>—Igualmente madre.</p><p>Después de que su madre se retirara de su habitación, se preparó para acostarse. Ya ahí, tumbado sobre la cama se dispuso a pensar en lo que acababa de decirle, aunque no tuvo que preguntarse nada, pues de ante mano ya sabía la respuesta. En lugar de eso se preguntó si estaba dispuesto a ir y declararle su amor a Harry o en su lugar tratar de olvidar esos sentimientos.</p><p>Poco tiempo pasó, cuando ya se informaba por todos los medios de comunicación que en la mansión Potter se celebraría una boda. Un evento cerrado y del cual la familia no había dado detalles pero se especulaba que se trataba de la boda entre Harry Potter y Cedric Diggory. <br/>Draco se sintió derrotado y decidió no hacer nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo él mismo había deseado que Harry encontrara la felicidad, por lo que no tenía derecho de arruinarle nuevamente la vida. Decidió quedarse solo con el recuerdo de los días que compartieron, atesorar lo bueno y olvidar todo lo malo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Sin duda era buen plan, de haber funcionado, sin embargo, cuando irremediablemente vio el titular en uno de los periódicos dedicados a las relaciones amorosas del medio artístico que decía “BODA SE CELEBRA EN POTTER MANOR”, sus pensamientos se volvieron palabras vacías y no pudo más, su corazón se estrujó.</p><p><em><b>Actualidad</b></em>…</p><p>Harry se encontraba frente al espejo, revisando una vez más su aspecto. Por mas que se esforzaba, su cabello seguía teniendo esa apariencia rebelde y recordó que su padre lo tenía igual que él, entonces no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia ante la idea de pensar que sus padres ya no estarían con él en todos los momentos importantes de su vida.</p><p>Escuchó unos breves toquidos y la puerta se abrió. Era Hannah Abbot, la niñera de sus hijos -quien por recomendación de Cho había obtenido el empleo-, venía con ambos niños, uno a cada lado y tomados de la mano. Cada uno vestía un elegante smoking color negro que los hacía ver realmente adorables. <br/>El moreno sonrió al ver a los pequeños, quienes se acercaron a él para abrazarlo. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de los niños y los estrechó entre sus brazos.</p><p>—¿Cómo se han portado? —preguntó mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en la frente de cada uno.</p><p>—Muy bien Señor Potter, son unos niños maravillosos —aseguró Hannah.</p><p>—Me alegra —Harry se incorporó, se acomodó el chaleco y las mangas de su camisa—. Llévalos afuera, yo iré en un momento.</p><p>—Como usted ordene —la chica estiró sus brazos—; niños, vengan acá, su padre tiene que terminar de vestirse.</p><p>—¡Adiós Papi! —exclamaron e hicieron un gesto de despedida con las manitas.</p><p>En cuanto Hannah salió Harry se dirigió a la ventana para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el jardín de su casa. Parecía que todo estaba muy animado, pues se podía ver a mucha gente charlando y riendo.</p><p>Muy a lo lejos vislumbró a Pansy junto a Hermione que platicaban con los padres de Cho. También vio a Theodore y Ginny, ella se mostraba muy acaramelada, mientras que Nott ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante el comportamiento de su novia, empezó a reír por lo divertido de la situación -la pareja aun le sorprendía-, mas a lo lejos pudo ver a los señores Diggory, que se veían felices, aunque era de esperarse, después de todo se trataba de la boda de su hijo.</p><p>Él por su parte, se encontraba agotado, un día antes había tenido que viajar a Suiza para arreglar un problema urgente, después de arreglar todo tuvo que volver ese mismo día para poder llegar a tiempo. Apenas si había podido dormir unas cuantas horas, estaba verdaderamente cansado.</p><p>Se apartó de la ventana y de nuevo se dirigió al gran espejo de cuerpo completo; hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que su corbatín se encontraba totalmente chueco -recordó cuando Draco se lo acomodaba cada que tenían que ir a un evento-, negó varias veces con la cabeza para salir de ese mal pensamiento, desde hace tiempo intentaba no pensar en el rubio, pues se había dado cuenta que eso le afectaba bastante.</p><p>Se dispuso a acomodar el corbatín por sí mismo, cuando escuchó de nuevo que llamaban, primero se imaginó que era Ron regresando de ir a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, aunque él jamás llamaba a la puerta. Seguramente se trataba de alguien más, tal vez Cedric o su hermana.</p><p>― Adelante ―dijo inmediatamente. Tardaron un momento en abrir la puerta pero no le extrañó. Seguía luchando con ese molesto moño. <br/>No escuchó palabra alguna y miró por el reflejo del espejo para ver de quien se trataba. Al verlo se giró inmediatamente y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Sintió que el corazón le quemaba y un vuelco en el estómago; por un momento creyó que vomitaría hasta lo que había desayunado una semana atrás.</p><p>― ¡Draco! ―exclamó con una enorme sonrisa―. ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>El rubio lo seguía mirando sin decir palabra alguna y Harry se preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo el hombre a quien aun consideraba el amor de su vida en ese momento, en su casa y específicamente en su habitación. Estaba mas que feliz, tan solo por la dicha de poder tenerlo frente a él y poder contemplar una vez más esos hermosos ojos grises como una tormenta y su hermoso y dulce rostro.</p><p>“¿Cuándo volvió a Londres?”, se preguntó, la última vez que había escuchado de Draco, había sido por Ginny, quien le había platicado que junto a Nott lo habían visto en París. Según la pelirroja, les había platicado que trabajaba en Bulgaria como investigador. Se alegró mucho por él, saber que estaba convirtiendo en una magnifica persona, muy a pesar de eso no quiso escuchar más, porque no quería saber si él y Krum ya estaban juntos o con alguien más; esa información le habría dolido demasiado.</p><p>― Perdona mi descortesía ―dijo entonces, simplemente por lo nervioso que se sentía se concentró de nuevo en tratar de acomodar su alborotado cabello―, no te envié una invitación, a pesar de que Cedric lo sugirió, porque pensé que no valdría la pena que vinieras desde Bulgaria, solo para pasar un par de días…</p><p>― Harry ―escuchó decir su nombre. Cuanto había añorado que esos hermosos labios pronunciaran una vez más su nombre, lo miró fijamente preguntando silenciosamente la razón por la que el rubio se encontraba ahí.</p><p>No dijo nada y esperó a que Draco se decidiera a hablar.</p><p>― Tú eres… eres…― el rubio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Ron entró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se veía igual de elegante que su amigo.</p><p>― Cedric está tan nervioso que ya me está…―al ver a Draco la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se quedó callado. Miró al rubio, después a Harry y nuevamente al rubio y de nuevo tomó la perilla de la puerta. Balbuceó un casi inentendible― esperaré afuera ―y salió disparado de la habitación.</p><p>― Eso fue extraño ―exclamó Harry para romper el momento incómodo, tomando el saco y poniéndoselo cuidadosamente- nunca se llevaron bien, pero no imaginé que él huiría así —le sonrió al rubio a modo de disculpa, a Ron nunca le había agradado Draco porque lo consideraba un oportunista y a Draco tampoco le había agradado Ron porque argumentaba que las personas prejuiciosas eran verdaderamente molestas― ¿Vamos? ―preguntó tendiéndole la mano al rubio, después de todo al terminar la ceremonia podrían charlar; además, quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que pudiera pasar junto a Draco.</p><p>Harry vio como una minúscula lágrima recorría la sonrosada mejilla del rubio y sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos. ¿Porqué Draco estaría llorando? ¿Acaso era de esas personas que les afectaban las bodas?, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto llorar en la boda de Pansy y Hermione.</p><p>― Harry ―escuchó el sollozo del rubio―. No lo hagas… yo…</p><p>—Potter, te están esperando —Colin interrumpía, aunque no a propósito—. Lo siento —se disculpó cuando vio a Draco justo frente a Harry y con las mejillas marcadas por sus lágrimas—, la ceremonia está por comenzar, ya solo faltas tú, pero le avisaré a Ron para que te esperen.</p><p>Harry asintió y de nuevo dirigió su mirada al rubio. Cuando escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se apresuró a interrogarlo.</p><p>—Draco, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? —quiso secar esas lágrimas que nublaban su dulce mirada, pero no se atrevió. En cambio, a pesar de que sabía que lo esperaban para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, decidió darle tiempo para que se tranquilizara.</p><p>El rubio se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y trago aire por la boca. Esperó un momento más para calmarse y poder mirar por última vez a Harry. Cuando sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron, sintió como la ira se apoderaba su corazón y dejaba de lado esos sentimientos de tristeza y arrepentimiento que hace un momento lo albergaban. “Qué se creía Potter para casarse cuando apenas dos años atrás aseguraba estar enamorado de él”, se dijo, “¡Qué idiota he sido!, no debí hacerle caso a madre”, afortunadamente no había cometido el grave error de rogarle al idiota de Potter que no se casara, en cambio, si podía desquitarse y hacerle ver que de un Malfoy no se burlaba nadie.</p><p>—Harry Potter —llamó—, vine a decirte que eres un verdadero imbécil y un maldito mentiroso, ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto! —le estampó una tremenda cachetada, que dejó la mejilla del moreno bien marcada.</p><p>Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo salió de la habitación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. En el camino se estampó con un par de personas pero ni siquiera se detuvo a disculparse. <br/>“Estúpido Potter”, pensó, “Se suponía que le amaba” se lo había dicho varias veces , “se suponía que era el amor de su vida”. Potter era un mentiroso, ¿Cómo osaba volver a casarse a tan solo un año de su divorcio?</p><p>Era demasiado tarde, lo había perdido para siempre, era demasiado tarde para decirle que la verdad, que lo había deseado desde esa noche, cuando lo vio desnudo en la tinta de baño; demasiado tarde para decirle que lo amaba desde esa noche, después del concierto, cuando lo besó por primera vez con el corazón y el alma entera. Su segundo beso, sí, pero su primer beso con amor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Nuestro final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Qué había sido aquello?, ni idea, pero Harry se había sentido lastimado y humillado nuevamente. Conocía a Draco Malfoy, sabía que le odiaba, muchas veces se lo había dicho, aun así, volver a oírlo de sus labios, le hizo sentir como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón mas de un millón de veces.</p><p>— Harry —lo llamó Ron— ¿Qué te pasa?</p><p>El moreno lo miró y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Si me permites, déjame decirte que te noto deprimido desde que recibiste la visita del Hurón.</p><p>“¡Magnífico!, si Ron lo había notado, era seguro que todos los demás también”, pensó. Suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacía la ventana de su oficina, no quería ver a la cara a su amigo, sabía que en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaran, Ron constataría lo que ya sospechaba.</p><p>—Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte —aseguró, pero el pelirrojo ya lo conocía bien y simplemente negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Vamos Harry, no soy tan tonto. Dime qué ocurrió ese día, te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor.</p><p>En ese momento la secretaria le informó que Hermione acababa de llegar. Era inevitable, seguramente ambos amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar con él. Le incordiaba cuando sus amigos hacían eso, aunque siempre terminaba perdonándolos porque sabía que lo hacían por simple preocupación. <br/>Bien, el moreno respiró profundo, regresó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amigo, luego observó la mirada preocupada de su amiga y comenzó el relato.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en Malfoy Manor, Draco bebía el té con sus padres. Narcissa eventualmente lo miraba de reojo, de hecho, desde varios días atrás lo miraba de la misma manera pero se había mantenido al margen de la situación. Y muy a pesar de que su madre insistía en saber qué había ocurrido el día de la boda, este le rehuía de manera sorprendente.</p><p>A veces se percataba de que su madre se desesperaba por sus evasivas, pero en serio no quería hablar al respecto. La última vez que le había contado algo a su madre y le había hecho caso, casi arruina su reputación, era mejor mantenerla al margen y fingir que ya nada de lo que pasara con Potter le afectaba.</p><p>Tampoco había querido mantener contacto con Pansy, ni con nadie que le recordara o pudiera proporcionarle información sobre Potter. Dejó de leer el periódico y procuró no acercarse a las revistas de su madre. Estaba seguro de que cualquier información relacionada con Potter y su magnifico matrimonio le harían querer ir y aventarse del primer puente que encontrara en su camino.</p><p>Los días pasaron y pronto los meses, poco a poco su vida se convertía en una rutina aburrida donde, a pesar de la convivencia con sus amigos y padres, no lograba superar el amor que sentía por cierto moreno ahora se encontraba casado con otro, que por su estupidez le había perdido y ahora era demasiado tarde para intentar algo.</p><p>Con esos pensamientos vivía el día a día intentando resignarse, sin embargo, la vida de nuevo volvió a darle una sorpresa.</p><p>Y un día ocurrió, cuando volvía de su turno diurno en el hospital, ya había pasado la hora de la cena, pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto; sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a que en ocasiones llegara tarde e incluso (cuando no había muchos médicos en el hospital) llegara hasta al día siguiente.</p><p>Ese día pasaba de las nueve de la noche cuando llegó a Malfoy Manor, como siempre, fue recibido por uno de los mayordomos, quien le informó que tenía una visita. Le extrañó que alguien a esa hora quisiera verle, pero no se detuvo a preguntar de quien se trataba -como todo Malfoy, no se detenía a discutir con la servidumbre-, caminó hasta el salón donde pudo divisar a su madre que se veía… ¿Alegre?</p><p>Definitivamente la situación era bastante extraña, su madre no era de las mujeres que se mostraran muy sonrientes ante la presencia de alguien ajeno, incluso solo lo hacía con él cuando se encontraba en un momento muy íntimo.</p><p>Pasó al salón de inmediato y en cuanto vio de quién se trataba, su rostro se transformó. La faceta fría e imperturbable de siempre se transformó en una de completa conmoción. Al percatarse de lo que él mismo estaba demostrando carraspeó y regresó al rostro serio.</p><p>—Buenas noches —saludó en tono seco. Caminó hasta su madre, pudo observar en sus ojos un claro brillo que lo único que provocó es que su inquietud incrementara. —Madre —la saludó dándole un breve beso en la mejilla, luego solo hizo un ligero asentimiento a su padre quien le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera.</p><p>Ambos padres se despidieron del invitado y de él dejándolos a solas. <br/>Mientras eso ocurría, Draco ya se estaba preparando para todo lo que estaba por venir. Se sentó frente al invitado y de nuevo carraspeó, sentía la boca seca y que el corazón latía a mil por hora.</p><p>—Y… ¿A qué debo su visita? —preguntó hasta que estuvo seguro de que su voz no se oiría extraña, a causa del nerviosismo en el que estaba sumergido.</p><p>—Verás —respondió él—, tengo algo importante que decirte.</p><p>Draco enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué podría querer ese hombre?</p><p>—Y-yo me preguntaba… mas bien, quiero preguntarte —lo miró fijamente a los ojos— ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme esa tarde antes de la boda?</p><p>Así que era eso, Draco, desde que lo había visto sentado sobre ese sofá, ya intuía de que se trataba todo, Harry seguía siendo tan predecible, pero aun así había querido darle el beneficio de la duda.</p><p>—¡Oh! —exclamó de manera casual—es eso… bueno, según recuerdo dije lo que quería decir.</p><p>El moreno se removió incómodo. <br/>—Lo recuerdo, pero me preguntaba si no había algo más, es que yo pensé que estabas me buscabas por otra cosa.</p><p>—¿Y qué sería eso? —Harry abrió la boca, tal vez iba a responder pero no pronunció ni una palabra—. Mira, no se que te hace pensar que mi visita tenía otro propósito. La verdad ya está dicha, así que será mejor que te vayas.</p><p>—¡No quiero! —Draco se sorprendió ante la negativa, pero supo disimular bien—. Primero, permíteme aclarar algunos puntos importantes. <br/>El rubio comenzó a reír. Su risa, aunque era de diversión también sonó triste.</p><p>—¿Y si yo no quiero escuchar? —esperaba que Harry se largara de una buena vez y lo dejara en paz.</p><p>—Entonces te obligaré a que lo hagas. Ya he hablado con tus padres y tengo permiso de quedarme aquí hasta que te dignes a escucharme.</p><p>Ahora si, Draco iba a explotar frente a sus padres. Jamás lo había hecho, pero era momento de pedirles, o mejor dicho, de exigirles que dejaran de meterse en su vida. ¡Por Dios! Ya no era un niño, sus padres ya no tenían porque involucrarse en situaciones que solo le concernían a él.</p><p>Respiró en modo cansío, ¿Hasta cuando iba a durar esta tortura? ¿Acaso no había pagado ya por sus errores?</p><p>—De acuerdo Potter —aceptó—, di todo lo que tengas que decir y luego vete.</p><p>Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron ligeramente y desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, hizo uso de todo el valor que lo caracterizaba y volvió la mirada hasta los ojos grises que tanto le encantaban.</p><p>Draco pudo ver en su mirada, una pasión y deseo desenfrenado que estremeció su alma entera.</p><p>—Primero, quiero pedirte que me perdones —Draco abrió grande los ojos—, por no luchar por ti, por ser tan cobarde y alejarte de mi vida. No, no me interrumpas por favor, quiero que me escuches hasta el final y luego podrás hablar todo lo que quieras. <br/>Draco asintió sin rechistar. Acababa de darse cuenta de que le encantaba cuando Harry se ponía en su modo dominante.</p><p>—Tu visita a la mansión me hizo pensar mucho en ti —tragó saliva y continuó—. No sé que ha sido de tu vida, no sé si tienes pareja o te has enamorado de alguien, no sé que proyectos tienes a futuro, lo único que se es que a pesar de todo este tiempo, te sigo amando como la primera vez que te vi.</p><p>El rubio sintió que su corazón saltaba como loco y quiso lanzarse sobre Harry, aferrarse a sus brazos y besarlo con fiereza, pero como buen Malfoy, se contuvo.</p><p>—Deseo desde lo mas profundo de mi ser que me permitas acercarme a ti y conquistarte. Draco —se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Draco, poniendo las delgadas y finas manos entre las suyas—, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien…  ¿Me dejarías?</p><p>Esos ojos de perrito regañado conmovieron por completo al rubio, estaba perdido en el verde esmeralda. Definitivamente tenía que decir que si… pero entonces, recordó un pequeño inconveniente que al parecer Potter estaba pasando por alto.</p><p>—¿Acaso pretendes que sea tu amante? —rugió enfadado—. ¡Qué clase de persona crees que soy! <br/>Apartó sus manos de las de Harry y se levantó de golpe. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?</p><p>—¡No!, no Draco…</p><p>—Primero tu esposo y luego tu amante…  eres un idiota si esperas que acepte algo así.</p><p>—No comprendo de qué carajos hablas —aclaró el de cabello azabache.</p><p>Draco bufó; —Dime una cosa, Potter —siseó—, tu esposo está de acuerdo con la propuesta que me estás haciendo.</p><p>El rostro de Harry se vio totalmente descolocado, gesto que perturbó a Draco de sobremanera. De pronto sintió que estaba diciendo incoherencias y que Harry realmente no estaba entendiendo ni una sola palabra. Pero como buen Malfoy no iba a permitir que los gesto de Harry lo derribaran.</p><p>—¿De qué esposo hablas? —preguntó incrédulo.</p><p>Draco se giró levemente, para que no viera la ligera mueca formada en su aristocrático rostro.</p><p>—Draco… —llamó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Hablo de Cedric Diggory, tu esposo, ¡Lo vi en el periódico! No me engañas…</p><p>—¿Cedric? —lo miró fijamente, como intentando adivinar qué diablos pasaba por la mente del rubio. De pronto cambió el gesto a uno de rotunda diversión y comenzó a reír.</p><p>—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —siseó molesto.</p><p>Harry esperó unos minutos, primero esperó a que se le pasara la risa.</p><p>—Ahora entiendo todo… —Draco abrió la boca pero Harry no le permitió hablar—. Ese día, cuando apareciste en la mansión, SI se celebró la boda de Cedric pero NO conmigo —Draco quedó anonadado—, él me pidió que les permitiera hacer uso de la capilla que se encuentra en el bosque.</p><p>La historia de Harry tenía mucho sentido, Draco alguna vez había visto la capilla que se encontraba dentro de la propiedad de los Potter y debía aceptar que era hermosa, cualquiera querría celebrar su boda en ese lugar. Sonrió para sus adentros y luego se sintió sumamente avergonzado. Como en otras ocasiones, otra vez se había adelantado a las cosas.</p><p>—Pero… ¿Y los artículos?</p><p>—¡Oh eso! Esos solo fueron chismes mal infundados… —Harry se estaba divirtiendo—. Primero quiero saber algo —Draco lo miró fijamente— ¿Leíste los artículos completos? <br/>Draco abrió mucho la boca y luego sonrió ladinamente.</p><p>—Bueno… solo los primeros. El de la boda con ese tarado obviamente no. <br/>—¡Ah! —Harry sonrió— si hubieras leído el último artículo, sabrías que Cedric si se casado, pero con Cho Chang.</p><p>Harry se acercó a Draco y acunó las ahora sonrojadas mejillas entre sus grandes y callosas manos. Draco lo miró con intensidad.</p><p>—Entonces no… —susurró.</p><p>—No —aseguró y le plantó un casto beso en los labios.</p><p>Draco sonrió entre el beso.</p><p>—¿Quién te crees Harry Potter? —lo empujó levemente con una mano y soltó una carcajada seductora—. Dijiste que primero ibas a conquistarme.</p><p>Harry sonrió de felicidad, al fin había logrado conquistar a Draco Malfoy, el chico del que se había enamorado a primera vista y al cual no había dejado de amar ni un solo momento.</p><p>—Abrázame Harry y nunca vuelvas a soltarme.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Harry? —llamó Draco en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, merodeando por el bosque que rodeaba la mansión Potter.</p><p>Harry lo había citado para asistir a una cena romántica, se suponía que Harry llegaría a la mansión Malfoy, lo llevaría con él hasta un restaurante lujoso, cenarían, charlarían y también coqueterían eventualmente. Después de esa dulce y agradable velada irían a un lujoso y atractivo hotel, donde Harry ya habría reservado la habitación más amplia y perfecta donde tendrían sexo desenfrenado. Todo sería perfecto, pero NO, en lugar de eso había enviado un chofer que lo llevó a su mansión, donde al llegar Dobby le había informado que Harry lo esperaba en medio del bosque. Y ahora, se encontraba caminando en medio de la oscuridad, con el frío colando hasta los huesos y sin destino aparente.</p><p>—¡Harry! —volvió a llamar, comenzaba a desesperarse y también a enfadarse.</p><p>Dio unos dudosos pasos más, antes de que sintiera como unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, cubriendo toda su cintura.</p><p>Giró levemente, solo para sentir como Harry le plantaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.</p><p>—Aquí estás —susurró muy cerca de su oído, Draco se estremeció al sentir el aliento caliente sobre su cuello y oreja.</p><p>—Potter, ¿Me puedes explicar que diablos significa todo esto? —siseó en todo enfadado, aunque no estaba para nada molesto, al contrario, estaba encantado con sentir a Harry sobre su cuerpo. Movió en círculos las caderas, restregandose contra la entrepierna del moreno.</p><p>Harry se estremeció y gimió descaradamente. Draco sonrió satisfecho por el triunfo.</p><p>— Espera un poco más cariño —rogó el moreno apartándose levemente de ese cuerpo que ya lo estaba sobre excitando.</p><p>Draco se giró sobre sus brazos para plantearle un beso, el otro le correspondió, pero en cuanto sintió que los labios del rubio comenzaban a moverse de manera sensual, lo interrumpió y muy a su pesar, tuvo que alejarse. Vio la mueca de disgusto de Draco, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó por el bosque hasta que llegaron a una especie de carpa.</p><p>Harry lo arrastró al interior y él se dejó llevar.</p><p>Dentro había una mesa con dos asientos a los costados, y sobre ella una cubeta con una botella de Champán, además de una charola en el centro donde seguramente se encontraba un delicioso guisado, alrededor velas blancas alumbraban el interior. Sonrió gustoso y se dejó llevar por el moreno. Toda la cena fue fabulosa, aun cuando no había sido en un restaurante lujoso ni nada de lo que Draco había imaginado.</p><p>Cuando terminaron la cena, Harry le entregó una rosa blanca, que Draco recibió con una sonrisa pero también con un gesto de duda en el rostro. La tomó con sus delicados dedos y aspiró el dulce aroma. La miró por un momento y entonces dejó escapar un sonido de asombro cuando notó dentro de la flor un pequeño brillo. <br/>Con la mano libre jaló la joya y jadeó cuando descubrió que se trataba de un anillo, un anillo de compromiso. Un arillo de oro blanco con un diamante gris azulado, justo como el color de sus ojos. Levantó la mirada al momento, se topó con los brillantes orbes esmeraldas, sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior de manera coqueta. <br/>—Draco, —llamó Harry— cásate  conmigo.</p><p>Esto era serio, era una decisión que cambiaría su vida totalmente. <br/>El rubio no respondió, al menos no lo hizo de manera verbal, en su lugar se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y se acercó a Harry para besarlo con intensidad.</p><p>—Si, acepto —susurró entre jadeos al terminar el beso.</p><p>Harry sonrió satisfecho y nuevamente tomó su mano para guiarlo a un nuevo lugar.</p><p>Salieron de la carpa, caminaron por un sendero lleno de rosas blancas, caminaron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que se encontraron en la entrada de la capilla. <br/>Draco sintió la boca seca y el  corazón desbocado.</p><p>—Cásate conmigo ahora —pidió el moreno, esperanzado pero también temeroso por la respuesta del rubio. <br/>¡Oh por Dios!, no creía lo que acaba de oír, ¿En serio Harry le estaba pidiendo que se casaran en ese mismo momento?, sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante, pero aguantó las ganas de llorar; Ya Harry lo había visto una vez llorar, una vez más sería patético, decidió entonces solo se limitarse a asentir, tuvo miedo de que su voz lo delatara y entonces ambos entraron a la capilla, con las manos entrelazadas y los corazones agitados. Ambos tenían las mejillas enrojecidas y ambos se sentían igual de nerviosos. <br/>El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, únicamente unas cuantas velas alumbraba el camino hasta el altar. Caminaron en silencio, solo le escuchaban los pasos que daban al avanzar.</p><p>Al final del camino se encontraba un anciano que les regaló una enorme sonrisa. A pesar de su gesto, por alguna extraña razón, a Draco no le agradó mucho.</p><p>—¿Y él es…? —le preguntó a Harry.</p><p>—Es un viejo amigo de la familia.</p><p>—Demasiado viejo diría yo —dijo con burla.</p><p>—No digas eso —reprendió el moreno y Draco comenzó a reír.</p><p>El anciano carraspeó y ambos lo miraron atentos.</p><p>—¡Buenas noches! —saludó. <br/>Ambos respondieron al saludo y de nuevo el viejo sonrió.</p><p>—Él es Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore —presentó—, él será quien nos casara.</p><p>"¿Albus?", pensó Draco, "¿Coincidencia?", en fin, ya tendría tiempo para preguntar porque su futuro hijo tenía el nombre de ese viejo.</p><p>—Está bien —contestó el rubio. <br/>Se tomaron de la manos y el anciano Dumbledore comenzó.</p><p>Una sencilla ceremonia, donde no existían mas que ellos; no había familiares ni amigos, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que estaban juntos y se amaban con locura.</p><p>Un momento después ya se encontraban en su alcoba, esa que habían compartido tantas veces pero en la que jamás habían estado tan unidos.</p><p>Harry colocó cuidadosamente a Draco sobre la cama, con toda la calma del mundo lo desnudó. Una a una las ropas fueron abandonando su cuerpo, mientras que cayeron en el suelo. Draco estaba desesperado, quería ser amado inmediatamente, pero se dejó hacer. Permitió que Harry tomará el mando e hiciera con él lo que se le diera la gana, aún cuando se llevara una eternidad en poseer su cuerpo. <br/>Sintió como su boca era tomada de manera posesiva, abrió grande su boca para que la lengua del moreno lo penetrara hasta la garganta. Poco a poco otras partes de su cuerpo fueron probadas; como su cuello, sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus hombros, y en todo momento se dejó hacer. Por que a cada beso que Harry depositaba sobre su cuerpo, sentía que se derretía por completo y volvía a nacer, solo para de nuevo derretirse entre los brazos de su amado esposo.</p><p>Gruñó descontento cuando Harry se separó de su cuerpo, pero jadeó de deseo cuando vio que el sexy moreno comenzaba a desvestirse. Tal como lo hizo con él, Harry fue quitándose una a una las prendas y de manera lenta, tan lenta que Draco pudo disfrutar  con ganas del show que le estaban proporcionando. Cada que veía un poco más de la piel de su esposo sentía el ligero tirón en su ya bastante despierto miembro y Harry sonreía satisfecho al ver que su hermoso rubio lo deseaba, tanto o más que como él lo estaba deseando.</p><p>El miembro de Harry le informó que ya no se podría mantener por mas tiempo dentro de su ropa interior, así que retiró sus calzoncillos. Los orbes plateados brillaron con intensidad, contemplando el momento en que Harry se despojó de su ropa interior y su enorme miembro salió disparado; en la cabeza ya se podía notar el brillo del líquido pre seminal, lo que aumentó la excitación del rubio.</p><p>Se colocó sobre el pálido y suave cuerpo, gruñendo de excitación al sentir la suavidad y la calidez de su piel junto a la suya.</p><p>—Eres hermoso —le susurró al oído— y jodidamente caliente.</p><p>Draco arqueó su cuerpo y balbuceó algo inentendible.</p><p>— Amo tu boca —declaró depositando un beso sobre sus labios—, amo tus ojos —besó ambos parpados—, tu naricita —Draco soltó una risita—, amo tu cuerpo —pasó sus grandes manos por el delgado torso hasta llegar a las caderas—. ¡Amo todo de ti!</p><p>Comenzó a depositar besos, mordidas y breves lametones por todo el cuerpo del rubio, iniciando por el rostro, bajando por el cuello, hasta llegar a las tetillas donde permaneció más tiempo que en el resto, bajó por el abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo penetrando con su lengua. Draco jadeaba y se removía bajo su tacto. Llegó hasta la palpitante erección y apenas si rozó la cabeza del miembro, provocando que Draco diera un ligero respingo.</p><p>Harry dejó escapar una carcajada cuando escuchó los refunfuños de Draco. Volvió hasta su boca para devorarla una vez más.</p><p>Tomó su brazo derecho y depósito suaves besos por todo el antebrazo hasta llegar a la mano, donde entregó tiernos besos en la palma y en cada uno de sus dedos; hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.</p><p>Harry quería dejar su marca en todo su cuerpo. Probar las partes mas visibles y las mas intimas. Hacerle saber que nadie lo amó ni nadie lo amaría como él. Porque nadie podría llegar a amar tanto como Harry Potter lo hacía; con el cuerpo, la mente y el alma entera.</p><p>Draco Malfoy nunca había sido tomado de esa manera, jamás se había sentido tan deseado, ni había deseado tanto a una persona. ¡Que dulce y excitante era que te hicieran el amor de esa manera!</p><p>— Voltéate —ordenó después de terminar de besar sus largas piernas y sus finos pies. Draco obedeció al instante y enseguida sintió como la lengua del moreno recorría su espalda por completo, provocándole fuertes jadeos y una polla que amenazaba explotar en cualquier momento.</p><p>—Dios Draco, eres condenadamente sexy —gimió entre besos y mordidas—, no me canso de desearte.</p><p>Respondió con fuertes jadeos, unos apenas entendibles “Harry” y un grito ahogado en el momento en que sintió el aliento  del moreno rozar su entrada.</p><p>Las manos de Harry masajearon sus nalgas con lentitud, mientras besaba y lamía su dulce  orificio.</p><p>—¡Ya! —exclamó desesperado— ¡Harry ya…!</p><p>—¿Ya qué? —preguntó como si no tuviera idea de qué hablaba el rubio.</p><p>—Fo-follame ya —Harry sonrió de manera maliciosa, pero tomó en cuenta la petición de su pareja. Giró a Draco con facilidad, se colocó sobre él y lo besó suavemente. Luego se estiró hasta llegar a la mesita de noche, donde buscó en el cajón hasta sacar un pequeño frasco de lubricante.</p><p>Inmediatamente lo abrió para tomar con dos dedos una cantidad considerable de la sustancia. Mientras tanto Draco besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho y sus brazos. <br/>Sumergió sus largos y finos dedos en la cabellera azabache cuando sintió que un dedo invadía su entrada. Arqueó las caderas y gimió al sentir el dedo fundirse en su interior. Pronto sintió un segundo dedo, además de dulces besos por todo su rostro y palabras obscenas que no hacían mas que provocarle la pérdida del sentido.</p><p>—Harry lo… lo qui-ero —exclamó en un momento de cordura.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. La voz ronca por la excitación, invadió la habitación.</p><p>Draco no estaba acostumbrada a rogar por algo, pero en el momento en que se encontraba ya nada de sus principios valían para algo, así que dejando su orgullo de lado, pidió por eso que tanto deseaba.</p><p>—Quiero… quiero que me folles— rogó—, por fa-vor.</p><p>Harry tomó sus largas piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, posicionó la cabeza de su pene en la pequeña entrada y comenzó a introducirse lentamente.</p><p>Los sollozos ahogados del rubio lo volvían loco, estaba a punto de perder el control pero supo enfocarse y esperar hasta que su pareja estuviera listo. Draco respiraba de manera entrecortada y de sus ojos escaparon un par de lágrimas pero nada que no pudiera controlar.</p><p>Al sentir que se movía en círculos para sentir el grueso miembro con mayor intensidad, el moreno comenzó a moverse. Primero lentamente, hasta que las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, mas fuertes y más constantes.</p><p>Draco enterró con fuerza  sus uñas en la ancha espalda del moreno, en el momento en que sintió que su próstata era tocada. ¡Se sentía en el cielo!, el miembro de Harry lo llenaba por completo.</p><p>Llevó una mano hasta su propio órgano, acariciándolo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, Harry le ayudó y pronto sintió que no podía más. <br/>Pronunciando fuerte el nombre del moreno se dejó venir, salpicando el abdomen y pecho de ambos. Por su parte, Harry, embistió unas cuantas veces más antes de dejarse llevar por el orgasmo que la contracción del rubio le provocó, vaciándose por completo en el interior.</p><p>Harry se dejó caer sobre Draco. El rubio acarició perezosamente la espalda de su pareja, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración.</p><p>—Te amo Draco —balbuceó por el cansancio.</p><p>Draco se sintió dichoso y correspondió a la declaración con un “<em>Y yo a ti</em>”.</p><p>—No te muevas —exigió en cuanto sintió que Harry iba a apartarse de su cuerpo. Le gustaba esa sensación del pene flácido combinado con el semen en su interior.</p><p>Escuchó el sonido de la risa del moreno y también el movimiento sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó.</p><p>—Estoy feliz —confesó—. Y me alegra haberle hecho caso a Hermione.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene que ver Granger con que seas feliz?</p><p>Harry levantó su cabeza para mirar de frente a Draco.</p><p>— El día en que fui a buscarte, Ron y Hermione me secuestraron para hablar sobre lo que me molestaba. Tiempo antes ya lo habían hecho e incluso lograron que les confesara lo que ocurrió el día de la boda. Les tuve que decir que me había sentido muy mal por lo que dijiste y luego admití que te amaba, mucho mas que antes —Draco lo escuchaba con atención—, así que ella me aconsejó que fuera a buscarte, que te pidiera una oportunidad. Al principio lo pensé mucho, -debo admitir que tardé varios meses pensando-  pero al final me decidí, elegí arriesgarme y todo resultó bien.</p><p>— Sal de mí —ordenó dando golpes al trasero de Harry, el moreno obedeció contrariado—. Acuéstate boca arriba.</p><p>De nuevo obedeció.</p><p>Draco se levantó y se sentó sobre su abdomen. Acarició sus pectorales poniendo especial atención a las tetillas, un poco mas oscuras que las suyas. Harry gimió de placer, cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda.</p><p>— A mí también me alegra —exclamó—, que tengas una amiga tan lista como ella. Si solo contaras con la estúpida comadreja definitivamente tu vida sería un fracaso.</p><p>— No digas eso —Harry estaba carcajeándose por el comentario de su rubio—. Ron es un asistente excepcional.</p><p>— Eso no le quita lo idiota.</p><p>Harry iba a responder algo pero Draco no se lo permitió. Lo había besado y empezó a mover su cintura, frotando su trasero con el miembro que ya comenzaba a levantarse.</p><p>Al siguiente día Draco se encontraba observando, por el balcón de la habitación, a los gansos que nadaban gustosos en el estanque. Harry llegó y lo abrazó por la espalda, le besó el cuello y Draco disfrutó de la sensación que los cálidos labios le proporcionaban. De pronto soltó una risita.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.</p><p>— Estaba pensando…</p><p>Harry arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— Ayer llegué aquí dispuesto a golpearte hasta el cansancio porque haberme traído a tu horrible bosque, en vez de llevarme a una lujosa y exquisita cena a algún buen lugar del centro de Londres. Y hoy, a mis recién cumplidos veinticinco años, me encuentro casado con un hombre de treinta años…</p><p>—<em>Veintinueve</em> —corrigió—, recuerda que aún falta un mes para mi cumpleaños.</p><p>— Bien… estoy casado con un hombre de <em>veintinueve</em> años y tengo dos hijos. Y entonces pensaba… que la vida puede cambiar tanto de un momento a otro.</p><p>—¿Y te agrada ese cambio?</p><p>—¡Me encanta! —aseguró girando para mirar y besar a Harry.</p><p>Tal vez la primera vez las cosas no habían resultado de la mejor manera, tal vez incluso parecía que todo desembocaría en un horrible caos, pero la segunda vez todo resultó tan perfecto, que se  le hacía increíble asimilarlo. Pero qué importaba eso si al final Draco pudo conseguir lo que tanto deseaba: Una vida llena de felicidad al lado de la persona a la que amaba. Seguramente habría altibajos, pero nada de eso importaba si compartiría todos esos momentos con Harry.</p><p>—Gracias —susurró entre el beso.</p><p>—Por qué… —cuestionó Harry.</p><p>—Por pedirme a cambio de saldar la deuda de mi padre.</p><p>Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco lo cayó con un beso.</p><p>—No digas nada —ordenó. </p><p>Y de nuevo se fundieron en un apasionado y necesitado beso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>